


光荣的荆棘路

by GGQD



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, HE, M/M, 伊东鸭太郎, 冲田总悟 - Freeform, 吉田松阳 - Freeform, 土方十四郎 - Freeform, 土方对三叶不是爱情, 坂本辰马 - Freeform, 坂田银时 - Freeform, 坂田银时x土方十四郎, 微微微土三, 桂小太郎 - Freeform, 洁癖慎入, 第一部-主君与武士, 第三部-夜叉与副长, 第二部-弟子与师匠, 胧 - Freeform, 虚 - Freeform, 近藤勋, 追妻火葬场, 银土 - Freeform, 银时有妻妾, 银时黑化, 银魂前传, 高杉晋助 - Freeform, 龙族3世界观
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 116,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGQD/pseuds/GGQD
Summary: 少年的土方十四郎原本过着野狗一般的生活，为了报答主君坂田银时的知遇之恩，他决心追随他，用性命报答他少年的坂田银时是爱土方的，但伟大的主君不可一世，察觉不到自己的爱，也不懂得如何去爱，他亲手造就了土方，也亲手毁了他。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Hijikata Toshirou





	1. 主君与武士

第1章 主君与武士  


朔朔的寒风好像冤魂在逃在哀号，世界是灰暗的。

屋檐垂下来根根锋利的冰锥，在这样的严寒之中，就连商店街也一片萧条。

商店街最大的赌场门前，蜷缩着一个抱着木刀的瘦弱的少年，他靠在广告牌背后，努力地裹紧破烂的衣服。

“不行了，真的要冻死了……”少年眼眶红了，“去跟他求饶吧，这样就有热乎乎的食物，还可以住在暖烘烘的房间里……”

……在暖烘烘的房间里……

少年一咬牙，“不，不行！”

“再说，他总归不想让我死的，只是想折磨我。再忍忍吧，晕过去就什么都好了。”

这个少年，便是土方十四郎，在赌场做杂役，今年十二岁，所以我们叫他十四。

两年前，十四被从老家赶了出来，在快要饿死的时候，老板收留了他。老板一开始对他很好，但后来他竟然想占有十四。被十四拒绝之后，他每天找理由折磨他。

“双！双！”“单！单！”赌徒的粗俗的呼喝咒骂声、玎玲玲的色子落碗声、蒸腾的酸臭汗味，一阵阵透过暖帘传出来。

十四厌恶地用手指堵上耳朵，获得了暂时的安宁。

“吵吵吵吵，吵什么吵，到了faqing期了吗？你们这群混蛋。”

谁？

他明明把耳朵堵住了，怎么会有这么清晰的声音传进脑海里呢？

是谁呢？

十四不禁好奇，微微掀开暖帘朝里面偷看，然后被一抹银光吸引住，然后不知为何心脏为之抽痛了。

那时的他还不知道，这一眼就是一生。

人群之中端坐着一个十三四岁的少年，长长的银发用昂贵的金丝带束在脑后，眼瞳与浮世绘中八歧大蛇的眼睛一般鲜红。左手撑着脸颊，嘴角挂着慵懒的笑，右手搁在赌桌上，手边叠着华美的羽织，浅灰色的绸缎绣着银线的暗纹，一看就知价值不菲。

实际上若单论皮相，十四比那个少年还要俊美一些，只是那种耀眼的风华，让“皮相”的存在本身都黯然失色了。

这个风华绝代的非凡少年展开扇子，胸有成竹地扇了扇，然后极其优雅地用其尖锐处，搔了搔鼻孔内侧……

然后那束圣洁的银光中就多了一颗黑色的人间烟火，黑得如此之扎眼。

然后他就输了，羽织被庄家收走。

“喂喂喂，五次全押错，这比我老婆生连生五个直发娃的概率还要小啊，就算是有老王也至少该轮到我一次了吧……”如此抱怨着，少年缓缓站起，在一边仔细观了一局。

一局比完，少年破口大骂：“开什么玩笑！”一边抬脚踹翻了赌桌，色子、铜钱、筹码洒了一地，四处乱蹦。赌场顿时鸦雀无声，输急了翻赌桌是赌品最差的行为。少年弯腰捡起两枚色子，在众目睽睽中捏成粉末，转向老板道：“你们好大的胆子，居然敢用这种东西！”语毕他把手张开，众赌徒惊呼一声，原来这色子里是灌了水银的。

赌场老板也不生气，不慌不忙地道：“客官，来这里人人都是有赢有输，您输急了栽赃小店就不够意思了。”他见少年虽然没有佩刀，但毕竟衣着华贵，兴许是什么大富商家的少爷，也不想招惹他。

这时街上传来了凌乱的脚步声和马蹄声，少年嘴里“啧”了一声，转身欲从后门离开。

老板心里舒了一口气，眼前却一花，十四竟然飞身攻去了！

少年察觉脑后一阵劲风袭来，伴随着一声好听的清喝：“喂！”少年转过头，一把木刀劈面而至。他一矮身避过，顺着墙壁滑在地上，抬头望过去，攻来的却是一个满脸兴奋的小鬼，一双上挑的锋利的眼眸居高临下地望着自己。薄薄的嘴唇一张一合，吐出逞强的话：“没必要跑吧，见面是缘分，尽情打一架吧。”

众赌素知十四的恶名，预备着看好戏。而那银发少年倒似浑然不怕，只嘲讽地望着十四道：“你好像一条狗！”

十四当然气疯了，拼尽全力向少年用力一刺，本以为中这一招必要断骨头，却不想少年冷哼一声，用两指便拦下。

然后十四只觉得眼前一花，再看清时剑竟已经脱了手，竟被少年压在身下！

少年骑在十四身上好整以暇，十四想奋力挣扎无奈这畜生力气奇大。十四羞得满脸通红，把少年逗得哈哈大笑出一排牙，捏住十四的脸颊强迫他嘴张开，把木刀生生捣进了他的嘴里，恶劣地笑道：“你给我这么个玩意儿让爷怎么用啊？这么用吗，嗯？”。

十四一声不吭，只是不停甩着头企图挣脱，舌头、嘴唇都划破了，渗出鲜艳的血。

少不更事的玩闹之举许是无心，却让在场的众人嗓子眼集体发紧了。

望着那明明含着泪水却还在逞强的红眼眶，和染了血红艳的嘴唇，少年懵懂的心也是一动，他抽出了木刀。就在十四庆幸解脱之时，少年却从地上扣下一点黑白相间的燕子屎，把唾液吐在两手，合起来搓了几下，抹在了十四脸上……

“你放开我，我一定杀了你！”十四毕竟只是个十二岁的孩子，终于恶狠狠地说出一句怎么听怎么蠢的话。

少年用昂贵的丝绢擦了手，闻言笑道：“行，爷也玩够了，今天就饶了你。”

说完，就飘然而去。

“你TM！！！”十四抓不住他，追出门大吼，而少年却早就没影了。

十四喘了几下，想转身回去，却见老板高大的身躯如恶鬼般在他身上笼罩着阴影，十四眼里的气愤顿时转为恐惧：“他还没还赌债是吧，我一定把他抓回来，不抓回来我不会吃饭的……除此之外您还有什么不满意的？我……我……啊！”

老板抓住十四的马尾，一把把他扔进门，瘦弱的躯体重重地摔在落满烟灰的地上。

“承蒙各位的光临，今天我奉送点新节目为大家助助兴。”

老板皮笑肉不笑地说着，捆住十四并把他吊在房梁上。

他拿出一根马鞭：“一鞭子，十个铜钱。”

大过年的冒着严寒来赌场的，有一个算一个都是丧了人性的亡命徒，听到这残酷的把戏，他们都纷纷欢呼。铜钱一把一把地扔到惊恐的十四身上，老板在十四的耳边轻笑着说：“欠我的，用身体还吧。”

等银发少年回到赌场的时候，十四已经全身没有一块好皮肉了。

“住手！”

就仿佛神佛的怒喝，连地面都为之震颤着。天花板的灰尘扑扑下落，群魔乱舞的赌场顿时恢复安静，众人冷汗渗出，两腿战战，几欲跪伏。

十四睁开被血模糊的眼睛看去，银发少年逆光卓然而立，眼瞳鲜红，浑身散发着凛凛神威。

啊……这是拯救他的神吗？

“藤原家，名为银时。”少年冷冷地道。

此话一出，众人皆是陡然变色。

藤原家主，竟然是这样一个少年！

“暗之将军……”有人惊呼出声，旁人连忙捂住他的嘴。

原来银时是偷跑出来游荡，离开赌场之后就被家臣捉住，他回来带十四走，却没想到竟发生了这样的事。

银时板着脸一挥手，身后的一班武士中走出一个带眼镜的俊秀小姓，双手奉上一把刀。

银时无言地接过，抽出剑来，神色庄严，与之前的惫懒样子判若云泥，在一片静寂中，他走到已然吓呆的老板身旁，举起了处刑的剑。

“住手……”

银时顿住，竟然是十四阻止了他，他的剑停在半空：“为什么？”

“他救过我一命，给过我饭吃，这样做，睡觉会做噩梦。”

银时想了想，默许了他，收剑入鞘。

绑缚十四的绳子也变成碎片，众人骇然，没有人看得清银时什么时候动作的。

“到我身边来吧。”

银时俯视着瘫软在地上的十四说。

十四不由得冷笑：“哼，为什么？”拯救他又伤害他的人足够多了。

“我不保证会拯救你，也不保证不会伤害你，但我保证，我会让你成为真正的武士，佩真刀的那种。”

说完，银时就朝他伸出了手。

什么嘛，这算什么说服方式？真的是毫无温情呐……这个人比老板还强大几千倍、几万倍吧，那么如果他伤害自己，自己承受的，必然是比皮肉之苦更甚几千倍、几万倍的痛苦。

但他可以做武士。

在这之前像狗一样活着的我，也可以当武士，昂首挺胸地走路，被路人畏惧。

银时以为十四不愿，正失望地想要抽回时，却被十四沾满血污的小手紧紧攥住了，青色的眼眸狠狠盯住他，就像自己把人生全部希望押在他手上了。

“唤我什么？”银时问。

“主君。”十四答。

有主君在，十四才觉得自己像个武士。


	2. 每次穿上新衣服都告诉自己要重新做人

第2章 每次穿上新衣服都告诉自己要重新做人

“藤原家只对天皇负责，和幕府德川家平起平坐。”回城的路上，银时对十四介绍道。

他俩共骑一马，身后拖着浩浩荡荡一群人。

十四在半梦半醒之中，觉得自己像躺在小舟上漂流。

那种晃晃悠悠的感觉，像是回到了幼时的摇篮，回到了母亲的怀里，说不出的闲适安心。

马踩了石子，猛地一颠。十四忽然惊醒了，这才发现，那不是母亲温和的面庞，分明是一个泛着胡茬青的男人下巴！

——被掳了。

十四瞳孔一缩，全身倏然绷紧，手下意识悄悄移向腰侧。

——木刀不见了？

十四摸到了“贼人”的刀柄，却发现怎么也拔不出那剑。

“怎么了，不认识我了？”银时低沉的嗓音带着笑意，“这‘天丛云剑’你是拔不出来的。”

“咿——”十四倒吸了一口凉气，差点跌下马，银时连忙伸胳膊把他抱牢，旁边牵马的侍童，不知为何射来一记冰冷的眼刀。十四脸涨得通红，急赤白脸地道：“你干什么呢？”

“居然说‘你’……对主君就是这种说话方式吗？”银时挑起一边眉毛。

十四语塞，半晌才支支吾吾道：“对不起……主君。”他想起自己晕倒了，难道那之后他俩就一直保持着这种状态游街？两个男的这像什么话，肉不肉麻啊。

银时看着他这般手足无措的样子心里好笑，放柔了声音道：“你害什么羞，我们都是这样的关系了。”

十四有些疑惑，这样的关系是什么关系……君臣关系？君臣关系是这样搂搂抱抱的关系？见银时说得理所应当，他怕露怯，也不敢深问。

后来十四问藤原家的事，银时满心想要炫耀，却又是个连显摆都嫌累的极品懒人，敷衍了几句，指着侍童道：“这是伊东鸭太郎，也是我的小姓，你有不懂的都可以问他。”

十四低头看向伊东，他大概十三四岁，眼睛细长，身着白衣优雅整洁，气质很是出众。伊东朝他彬彬有礼地一颔首，同一开始的态度截然不同，十四顿时对他心生忌惮。

“伊东君，把藤原家是干什么的给他讲讲。”

“是，”伊东的口齿相当清晰，“如主君所说，藤原家具有不输于德川家的地位，直接效忠于天皇，享受各藩的缴贡。德川家在明处，藤原家在暗处，共同保护这个国家。正如德川家的‘征夷大将军’，藤原家的称号是……”

银时冷哼一声：“什么是‘正如’……我们藤原家的称号不比德川早多了，那是飞鸟时代时天皇亲封的。”

藤原氏，暗之将军，飞鸟时代……模糊不清的记忆好像是青烟在十四脑海绕成一团，想要抓住却又消散了。残余的一缕不受控制地从耳畔流向唇间：“镇元大将军。”

银时得意异常，伊东却奇道：“你怎么知道的？”

十四含糊地摇摇头：“我也不清楚。”

银时这个迟钝的二B却气哼哼地道：“伊东君，你就这么怕我出名啊。”

伊东连忙道：“主君恕罪，我们在暗处守护国家不受外夷侵略，即所谓‘暗之将军’。”

银时耸耸肩：“但是世事就是这么讽刺。所谓征夷大将军窝在天守阁内，‘夷’都到了家门口了也不去‘攘’；而镇元大将军听起来充满着安邦定国的气派，却必须隐于暗处，成为世人缄口不言的存在。”

藤原家崇信天皇，却极瞧不起幕府——听完他们一番话，十四得出这个结论。

回城之后，银时把十四交给侍女，之后就没有再出现。

十四也无暇顾他，每天只是养伤睡觉而已。

一个月之后，十四刚吃过晚饭睡着，侍女冲田三叶却来把他喊醒了。

这几天帮他疗伤、照顾他饮食起居的都是三叶，十四已经渐渐对这个女孩产生了依赖之情。

“怎么了？”十四问。

三叶不知怎的看着他的眼神充满惆怅，说：“主君要见你。”

十四欢呼：“好耶！”

“先要沐浴。”令人不快的声音传来，伊东站在门口说。

十四跟着伊东穿过重重亭台楼阁，最终到达一处极其华美的温泉，周围竹林影影绰绰，笼罩着蒸腾的热气。

“在这里？”

伊东满脸忌妒：“是，这是主君的浴池。”

十四受宠若惊地洗完后，换上伊东给他的浴衣。

“这浴衣是谁的？”十四整理着衣带不禁问道，那浴衣甚是宽大，下摆拖在地上，衣袖盖过了手背，不慎就会露出肩膀。十四把多余的袖子挽起，搭在手肘上，在宽大衣袍的衬托下，本来身材修长的十四显得格外纤细，像女孩一样。

伊东道：“也是主君的。”

“原来如此，怪不得这么舒服。”

之后，伊东把十四领到一个房间，说这是主君的卧房。

卧房？这合理吗？十四已经奇怪到他姥姥家了。

黑暗中，十四盘坐在平整紧实的榻榻米上，环视着这个简约却典雅的房间。忽然觉得这一切充满了不真实感。会不会自己已经在冰天雪地的赌场门前被渐渐冻死，而这些都是自己死前美妙的幻想呢？

“在想什么呢？”

十四猛地回神，回头一看银时已经回来了，侍女帮他把外套脱下。

“主君。”十四连忙跪伏，学着他之前在戏里看到的武士的样子，他要好好表现，要符合主君的期望呀。

银时一笑：“免礼。你……叫什么来着？”

“土方十四郎。”十四满脸挂着仰慕的笑容，蓝色的眼瞳神采飞扬，乌黑顺直的长发也散发着美好的光泽。

银时眼神变得深邃，吩咐道：“去把布团铺好吧。”

十四乖乖照做，从柜子里拿出崭新的被子，铺在地上。

银时眯着眼望着十四，眼光沿着他修长的四肢逡巡到圆润单薄的肩膀，又在宽大衣袍中若隐若现的纤细的腰上流连。

十四伏在布团上，把被角拉平整。他一向是个利索的人。

“差不多得了。”银时等得不耐烦了，走过去把十四拉在怀里，吻住了他的嘴唇。

“主……”十四想要呼唤，却发现被夺去了声音。想要挣扎，却被银时死死桎梏住。十四起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，那条他嘴里探来探去的舌头，简直像一条湿滑的蛇！

什么鬼！

十四用了最大力气推了一把，银时毫无防备，竟就被推翻在布团上。

这一着甚是狼狈，银时不禁皱眉斥责：“你这什么毛病啊？”语气间，仿佛受了很大的冒犯。

“我……”由于对方过于理直气壮，十四甚至产生了一种错愕感，开始怀疑起了自己，噎了半天才道，“你……你要干什么？”

“我要睡你啊，不睡你你怎么当武士？”银时这理所当然的语气仿佛在说“人是人他妈生的啊，不是人他妈难道是妖他妈生的？”

十四盯着银时的脸，想要看出一点玩笑意味，结果人家神色比攘夷志士还要一本正经，十四开始对世界产生怀疑。诶？是这样吗？就像女孩新婚夜后变成了女人一样，武士也是这样吗？只要来一发就自动进阶了……诶？！原来武士是这样的存在吗？他难以置信地道：“你不要看我读书少就晃点我啊！”

银时也懊恼起来，挖了挖鼻孔疏通了思路后兴味索然地道：“就是说，你不想做我小姓？”

十四没读过多少书，来藤原家之后担心露怯也从来不敢问，他不禁问：“所以小姓到底是做什么的？”

“陪主君睡觉的啊。”

结果还是要做这事吗！！！

“我才不要！”

银时奇怪：“那你凭什么当武士？”

这个国家是武士统领天下，所谓的武士意味着世袭的官职和领地，这样的地位自然没有平白取得的道理。绝大多数是祖先立了战功，可这样的和平年代，哪有战功给你立呢？不用立战功而做武士的唯一捷径是陪主君睡觉，成年之后主君把领地分封给他，自然就是武士了。  
  
连小姓都不想做的话，凭什么？

银时把阶级世界的残酷娓娓道来，十四越听心越凉。

如果从未有过期待，就不会有痛苦。赐予他梦想又生生剥夺，实在是太残酷了。

不管有怎样的才能，怎样为自己自豪，最后还是不如牺牲色相吗？

但如果离开藤原家，自己又能怎样呢？

寄人篱下、吃不饱、穿不暖、谁都可以欺负的，野狗一般的生活……

不要！

十四朝银时扑去。

银时正饶有兴趣地欣赏这土方的绝望，等待着他屈服，却不防十四朝他扑过来然后胳膊用力勒住了他的脖颈，他瞳孔一缩，身体却一动不动。

“你，不要命了吗？”

“给我想个办法，不然现在就杀了你！我一条狗命换‘暗之将军’的命，值了！”

银时听到的是野兽濒死时绝望的声音。

“哈哈哈……”银时被逗笑了，“哈哈哈哈哈！”

“笑什么？！”

十四被他笑得莫名其妙，银时却趁机一个肘击击碎了十四的肋骨，十四吃痛放松之际，银时将身体扭成了一个极其诡异的形状，又把十四压在身下了。

完了。

“我替你想办法。”

十四难以置信。

银时鲜红的眼睛发着光：“我很欣赏你。”

“你……到底看中我哪里了，我可是对自己的救命恩人痛下杀手哦！”

“继续保持这种姿态吧，不要属于任何人，不要被任何人喂熟，不要为任何人停留，”银时的表情变得肃穆，“永永远远记住这一点，哪怕我忘了，你也要永永远远记住这句话，明白吗？”

十四仿佛被某种支配的魔力裹住，不禁点头道：“是。”

“很好，”银时离开了他，“你退下吧，之后的事交给我。”


	3. 任何事物都是越有人抢越显得珍贵

第3章 任何事物都是越有人抢越显得珍贵

第二日，家臣之首吉本英川来给银时上早课，银时道：“吉本卿……”

“不行！”

“什么嘛，我还什么都没说呢！”

吉本吹胡子瞪眼：“平常主君都叫我‘老师’，但凡改口，一定是有什么为难的事要我做，所以要用君主身份来压我啦。”

银时眯着眼笑：“没有啦，我哪里敢呢，您从先代就侍奉藤原家，照理说您还是我的前辈呢……并不是要求，是撒娇还不行吗，嗯？”银时眨眨眼，神情与所有同龄少年一般无邪，谁也想不到这个一人之下万人之上的大将军，是哪里学来这么精湛的拍马屁技术的。

果不其然吉本极为受用，问道，“又有什么想法啊？”

银时提笔在上好的宣纸上写下三个大字“朱理馆”。

“我想办一个可以让平民也能学习的学堂，然后选拔佼佼者赐予武士籍。那些世袭的少爷，武艺早就荒废在妓院了，不好用。”银时撇撇嘴。

吉本心里一动，问：“你从哪儿冒出来的这种想法，是不是那个土方十四郎教你的？”

银时捂着半边嘴说：“不是不是。”

如今战事一触即发，藤原家确实缺人手，主君可以的嘛，竟然出了一个不那么馊的主意。

但平民百姓怎么会整天打架？招来的多半是来路不明、好勇斗狠的土匪、流氓。

吉本总体来说对这个主意持消极态度，当然一开始也不愿投入太多。就叫来一个印象中还算靠谱的十人长，拨给他银子，让他先负责办起来。

这个十人长就是近藤勋。  
  
一个星期后，十四穿着朴素却整洁的衣服，走进藤原家的平民学堂朱理馆。

他同一众怀着获得武士籍的梦想的年轻浪人，聚集在剑道场中，听着近藤用他激情澎湃的语调训话。他手里握着粗糙的竹刀，却感到无比地充实。用剑来取得一切，保护一切，这才是他想要的生活。

近藤道：“武士者，须一生悬命于武士道……诸君与我共同起誓！”

众浪人：“嗨以！”

近藤双手展开巨大的白绢，上书武士的最高誓言。

十四狂热的眼神注视着白绢，与众人一同庄严宣誓，隆隆虎啸，声震寰宇。 

“奉武士道者绝不迟疑！”

“应为主君所用！”

“孝亲！”

“大慈大悲，方可为人！”

天气渐渐转暖，朱理馆已经成立了两个月了。

每天早晨宣誓，然后整天都是跟着近藤修习家传的“天然理心流”剑法。在剑术上日渐进步的同时，十四却总觉得少了点什么。

——这样每天一根筋地挥剑，就会成为合格的武士吗？十四边用力挥着木刀，用余光看着身边的混混。觉得这和他的从前没有什么不同——只认得剑的蠢货。

这时一个方面白皮的高大男人走进剑道场，近藤向他施了一个平礼，示意众浪人暂停。

近藤笑道：“可是盼来个文化人，”然后转向众浪人，“这是酒井一平老师，是负责府里警备工作的百人长，今天应邀教大家点不一样的。”

十四身边一个叫原田右之助的光头大汉忽然啧了一声，喃喃道：“酒井一平……这名字怎么这么耳熟呢？”

众人纷纷问是什么，近藤笑：“切腹。”

十四神色如常，其他人却脸色一变。酒井一平仿佛料到他们的反应，笑道：“武家的孩子，都是从小就演练切腹的。”见他们浪人仍难以置信，他按了按扇子道，“你们不妨先坐，咱们先聊别的。”

十四席地坐下，暗忖近藤看来和他想法一致，期待着从这个酒井嘴里听出什么高见。

酒井也坐，肃然问，你们看我脸色怎么样？

浪人们向来口无遮拦，有人道：“昨晚是去寻欢了吗？有精尽人亡的迹象。”

众人哄笑，但酒井却依然神色庄严，笑声渐止。酒井一本正经地道：“这没什么好笑的，武士需要注意自己的相貌。”

十四望着酒井端正庄严的方脸，觉得他说的有理。

“因此……”这个庄严的男人一本正经地从怀里拿出一盒胭脂，一本正经地轻轻打开，小心翼翼地用小指挑出一点，手法老练地擦在脸上，然后一本正经地道：“因此胭脂要常备，一旦脸色灰暗或者嘴唇苍白，就擦些胭脂来提亮肤色，使自己容光焕发。”

剑道馆鸦雀无声。

提亮……肤色……十四抽抽嘴角，是三百年的和平光阴让这帮正统武士们都闲出神经病了吗？

“你们可能觉得怪异，但这就是武士的生活，打扮只是修养的一个方面，所有的这一切都是为了一个目的。”酒井面对满堂的鄙视安之若素。近藤也收了爽朗平和的笑，严肃地接口，“那目的就是死亡。武士所做的一切都是为了死亡，所谓‘向死而生’。”

酒井一颔首，道：“所以，‘切腹’是武士必备的修养。那是把死亡献给主君的，最高的忠。”

十四默然不语，这就是正统的武士吗？最要紧的是对主君尽忠，为此死不足惜。

“所以这到底跟抹胭脂扮女人有什么关系？”有人仍要辩。

酒井微微一笑：“既然武士，都是向死而生的。如果这死亡肮脏邋遢，与落花之美丝毫不沾边，又怎么好意思把它献给主君呢？”

剑道馆里再次寂静无声，十四轻轻抚摸着竹刀，不知为何心跳失速，血也沸腾起来。听到酒井这番言论仿佛邂逅了美丽的少女，让他怦然心动。

“好了，现在切腹的道理你们也明白了，就开始学吧。”

酒井把浪人分为两两一组，开始教切腹。这时吉本来了，隐于门后，静静看着。

酒井发现了他，不知为何却故意不理，自顾自道：“切腹这仪式，想来还是藤原的一个本家发明的呢。那是平安时代，有一个叫藤原义的贵族，每每在晚上摇身一变，成为四处作恶的大盗。被人识破，官兵围住他的家时，藤原义却盘坐在屋顶，袒露胸腹地吹着箫。一曲终了，他用刀豁开了肚子，从里面挑出内脏扔向官兵，然后倒地而死。这就是切腹的起源了。”

“这个藤原义的行为，还真是不可思议，”有浪人道，“明明享受着荣华富贵，非要去做大盗。明明能逃跑，却非要这么惨烈地自杀。”

“也许藤原义本性就是个大盗，”十四道，“但他又不得不压抑本性做贵族，终日饱受折磨。相对于两边都不义，死亡未尝不是一个两全之策。”

酒井赞许地点点头，道：“这位同学有做武士的天赋，藤原义明明是个恶人，他的故事却为人称颂至今，甚至切腹之行仍被武士争相效仿。就是因为他肯用死来成全武士的大义。”

在酒井和近藤的示范下，浪人们开始演练。自然是用木刀。

具体过程是在腹部先横切一刀，再把刀刃向上挑，使得肠子外流，代表披肝沥胆，向主君袒露灵魂。等肠子流完，介错人再一刀斩断剖腹者的脖子，结束他的痛苦。

而这介错，也是一门手艺，要求稳、准、快。像是池田家那帮处刑人所掌握的技术“洗魂”，就把介错上升到了艺术境界。一般介错人做到最后的头和脖子仍连着一点皮就够了。

和十四一组的是原田左之助，他用木刀比划完了切腹后，向前附伏着，露出脖颈，真正切腹时，即使疼痛难忍，也必须这样端庄。

十四身着纯白小袖，缓缓举起木刀，神色肃穆，仿佛从画中走出来的一般。这时旁人纷纷停了手，一齐静静地望着他。吉本似乎明白了银时为何对这美少年情有独钟，那种夺人心魄的魅力，早已超越了性别。

十四蓄完力，喊了声“得罪”，一刀切下。

原田忽然抬头，道：“我想起他是谁了！”

十四正在琢磨刀法，被原田吓了一跳，皱眉道：“你诈尸啊！”

原田道：“没死干净对不住……你这么一切，我想起了。”

“什么啊？”

“当年我在江户学宝藏院枪术，被一个武士嘲笑说不会切腹。当时也是年轻气盛，转头就跑去池田家让他们给我介错了。”

“池田家……”十四似乎在哪里听过。

“朝廷公仪处刑人，池田夜右卫门家，当时想法是，让他们介错，我也能名垂青史啊。”

十四抽抽嘴角，可怕的中二时代啊：“人家池田家愿意吗？”

“池田家本着举手之劳的态度，同意安排大弟子砍我脑袋。那大弟子就是酒井一平。”

做过池田家的大弟子，还在藤原府只混了个百人长？十四感到惊奇：“那你怎么又没死干净啊。”

原田一脸满脸丧尸的样子：“别提了，我刀子都插进肚子里了，转头才看见是个剑都在发抖的小男孩，这不坑爹吗？我当然反悔，让他们请医生，这才活转了，留下了这个。”原田掀起衣摆，露出一条粉色的疤。

“为什么把酒井一平换了？”

“害，好巧不巧赶上了酒井那天闯了祸，被一脚踢出师门了。他……”原田偷眼看了看酒井，压低声音道，“他要强奸池田夜右卫门的儿子，被抓个正着。”

十四噤声，原田的话也不能轻信。但过往经历还是使他的眼神冰冷，心里骂道：“话说得好听，还不是个强奸犯。”

十四把原田按倒：“刚才那一剑感觉不对，再练练。”

“你小子……该轮到我介错了吧！”

“少废话。”十四又一刀斩下，这一着感觉还不错。但还是不够，如果是真的行刑，剖腹者的头将会滚落在地，发出极为不雅的“咚”的一声。

这样的死亡，不美。

啪啪啪，房间的一角却响起掌声。

众人望过去，鼓掌的正是吉本。

十四没来由地紧张了，虽然以吉本为首的家臣一个个都看他不爽，但吉本毕竟是正统的武士，他会怎样看待自己呢。

“不错，假以时日你会成为合格的处刑人。”吉本说。

而迟钝的近藤这时才发现吉本，连忙上前行礼，酒井也没法再装，老老实实地上前鞠躬。

“土方君，过来这边。”吉本和蔼地道。

十四将信将疑地走到吉本身边，注意到酒井狠狠地皱了皱眉头。

吉本道：“近藤君，我看了一圈，简直是杰作，你是干大事的人。这个少年尤其是不可多得的才俊。”

众浪人心服口服，十四远远小于他们，剑术却比他们精湛得多。

“近藤君，你看这样如何？我担任朱理馆馆长，你做副馆长，追加万两经费，从北辰一刀流、神道无念流聘请名师。馆中门徒，只要获得免许皆传的资格，就可以入武士籍，为藤原家武士。”

近藤惊喜得连话都说不溜：“如此……不能再好了。”

十四也高兴，他离梦想更进一步了。

然而吉本话锋一转：“只要……土方君能在一个月内练成‘洗魂’。”

近藤为难道：“可是池田家远在江户……”

吉本摆摆手道：“曾经的池田家大弟子不就在眼前吗？呐？酒井君。”

近藤一窒，他和酒井明明多年好友，为何他却对此讳莫如深呢？酒井冷若冰霜地点点头，连招呼都不打地转身就走了，十四微一迟疑，还是跟上。

吉本望着两人背影，笑容颇为戏谑：“‘武士道者，死之谓也’……吗？”

吉本骑马回到藤原府时，已经是晚上了。他去找银时报告朱理馆的事，既然已经决定把它当回事，汇报时也就不敷衍了。

“伊东君呢？他怎么不随侍君侧了？”

银时懒洋洋地道：“找了老婆后，对乳臭未干的小鬼没兴趣了。”十四刚走，家老们就张罗着给他娶了三个夫人。

“果然主君不喜欢少年啊，对土方君也是。”

提到十四，银时掩饰不了笑容，“土方君不一样的。”

吉本了然，似是随意地提到：“土方君现在应该在府里吧，我安排了酒井教他‘洗魂’。”

银时一顿：“酒井？那个酒井一平？”

“他官阶低得很，想不到主君知道。”

银时坐直：“侍女们有些风言风语会传进耳朵……不就是那个想操剑术老师的儿子，被抓住后赶了出来，最后一个证书也没得，还是靠子承父业当了个小卒，然后还不长记性偷画伊东画像的危险男人吗？”

“主君的总结能力有进步让老臣高兴，但是某些字眼不要再说了，”吉本摆出一副正色，“既然是风言风语，主君就不能偏听偏信！”

银时哪有空在意那些细节，指着吉本的鼻子骂道：“你怎么能让这种人接近十四！”说完就火急火燎地跑出门。

吉本看着银时的背影，满脸得逞的笑意。


	4. 在人群中打呵欠是不礼貌的

第4章 在人群中打呵欠是不礼貌的  


酒井是藤原府的警备队长，因此就在藤原府中居住，有自己的一个小院。

他对十四是真的半点邪念也不带，更何况他也不知道银时还给十四保留着房间。因此也未多想就带着十四回到自己的院子，打算让他这一个月就睡在空房里。

两人一前一后走进院子，此时明月高悬，院子里到处雪亮。此处朝南，因此院中央的槐树叶子只是泛黄，偶有几片飘落。

酒井望着槐树道：“其实也没什么复杂的技巧，索性今晚就一股脑教给你吧。”

十四听到学剑心花怒放，当然表面上只是沉稳地点点头。

一片叶子落下，酒井忽地拔剑出鞘。剑光闪处，那叶子却没有任何变化，按照原轨迹落在地上。

“拿起来瞧瞧看。”酒井道。

十四用手指把叶子碾起，这才发现，那叶子却已经被斩成两半了，然后依然像一片一样合在一起，落在地上。

十四骇然，这是怎样的神技？

酒井解下腰间的一把剑，递给十四，道：“秘诀就是，想象你的剑无限地薄，薄到没有厚度。就带着这种感觉挥刀斩叶子，纸片，什么都行。不过若只是单纯达到头和脖子表皮愈合的效果，也不用练到叶子轨迹全然不变……落地之后，切口之间的宽度别超过刀背即可。”

十四在剑术上也是天分卓著，酒井的一番话虽然玄妙他却能明白这其中的道理。但是如此神技，竟然用寥寥数言就能概括，十四还是忍不住问：“就这么简单？”

少年难以置信的天真神情与酒井记忆中的某个故人重合，那个故人也曾问过一样的话。酒井深深叹了口气，道：“那时你就是这样说，然后就告诉父亲把我赶走，为什么不相信我呢？这世上我最不肯欺你啊。”

酒井眼中的深情和怨愤让十四猛然一惊，这眼神他也似曾相识，原田的话被印证了，十四嘴角扯出一个笑：“我知道了，酒井老师，你累了就早些休息吧。”

酒井回过神来，歉然地笑：“对不住，我确实是累糊涂了。”语毕，他就失魂落魄地离开了院子。

银时先去了给十四预留的房间，果然发现是空的。

“怎么这么不识相。”银时暗骂，又往酒井的院子走，打算以防万一，把十四从那个名声有问题的人身边带走。结果由于未带仆从，银时走着走着就迷了路，转来转去转进了一处花园。

然后就看到了眼睛犯罪的东西。

花园中有两个人，一个是伊东，背对着银时，另一个虽然面对着他，他却不认识。这人满脸关切道：“鸭太郎，你还和吉本见面吗？”银时隐在假山之后，两人都看不见他。

银时一惊，这句话信息量也太大了吧。

首先，直呼其名？连他都叫伊东君，讲真他觉得伊东就是那种谁都只想喊他伊东的那种人。

其次，伊东还和吉本见面？

要知道小姓的存在极其特殊，在外打仗，在内暖床，要守的“妇道”不亚于妻妾，决不能和家臣勾搭在一起。

伊东道：“你没有说出去吧。”

那人道：“你把我酒井一平看成什么人了。”银时一咬牙，又是这个酒井一平！天下少年死绝了吗，不要命地跟老子抢！

伊东点点头，道：“那就好，我回去了。”说着便转身，银时看到了他的脸，冷漠的神情。

酒井一平拉住伊东：“你别再和吉本见面了，他是家臣，不应该的。”

伊东戏谑地笑：“酒井先生就不是家臣了吗？”

酒井有些局促：“我也不该，但是我忍不住！”传言是对的，酒井喜欢男孩子。不过也是命里犯贱，偏偏只有伊东、池田少主这样狡猾艳毒的少才年对他有着致命吸引力。

伊东顿了一顿，转过身去。两人相顾沉默着，花园里一片寂静，只有月光摩挲着大地的琴弦，奏鸣着安娴的乐曲。

不知他到底给酒井怎样一个眼神。

酒井嗓子里悲鸣了一声，把伊东按在草丛中。

伊东一直默许着这一切，直到酒井把两人的衣服剥了一半，伊东忽然大声喊：“住手，酒井先生。”

酒井捂住伊东的嘴巴，轻声道：“别……宝贝儿，小声点别把人招来了。”

银时观望着这一切，奇怪的是，他并不想阻止。他看出来伊东是想故意陷害酒井，既然如此，伊东内心深处一定是不愿委身事人的。那就让他的屈辱再延长吧，银时就看着他们苟且，不喜不悲。

渐渐地，伊东就假戏成真地开始激烈挣扎，然而他虽然是剑术高手但终究年轻力怯，始终无法摆脱酒井的掌控。

酒井的羞辱还在继续，伊东被捂着嘴，蹙起眉头，眼里全是厌恶和恐惧，这时是真情流露了。银时望着他这副样子，不知为何脑海中浮现了十四的脸，就好像酒井欺负的是十四一样，不禁怒火中烧。

作掩体的假山轰然倒塌，发出震耳欲聋的巨响。酒井惊叫一声拔剑站起，通红的脸在见到银时之后瞬间惨白，他扑通一声跪伏在地，全身簌簌发抖，竟是连一个字都说不出来。  
  
伊东也想不到，连忙裹了衣服跪在一旁，唤道：“主君。”多余的也不敢多说，因为不知道银时究竟从什么时候开始看的。

银时面无表情地道：“你们两个，好大的胆子。”

酒井颤声道：“与他无关，全是我鬼迷心窍，企图强暴他。”

银时哼了一声，不置可否。

“怎么回事？”有人道。

银时循声望过去，一少年披头散发地趴在院墙，揉着眼睛往花园里看，正是十四，原来这花园就在酒井隔壁。

十四认出银时，眼睛睁得大大的，唤道：“主君！”

银时本来乌云密布的心情因为这一声唤瞬间转晴，朝他招招手，笑道：“过来。”

十四翻过园墙，小跑着来到银时身边，银时携着他的手，笑道：“一月不见，也没看出长进来，有门不走，非翻墙？”

十四不好意思地摇摇头，他是见到最敬仰的主君就不会拐弯了，但这种话在肚子里烂掉他也不会说。他看见了跪在地上衣衫凌乱的两人，心里猜到了几分，脸上顿时含了不忿，心道：“这酒井一平果然是个两面三刀的伪君子！”却绝不会不识相地瞎问。

银时看着两人，心里又莫名火起，远处传来杂乱的脚步声。对伊东冷冷地道：“穿好衣服赶紧走吧。”他虽不吃伊东的醋，却绝丢不起这个人。伊东大气不敢出，从后门离开。

“酒井，你还有什么话讲？”

酒井苦笑：“主君，我对你的忠诚是真的，可是对伊东君的迷恋也是真的。我不知怎么办才好了，但求一死。”

银时望着他诚恳的神情，心里也生出一丝恻隐。他从来就不喜欢伊东，不如做个好事？“你倒是个好汉，若你真那么喜欢他，带他私奔吧，不会有人追杀你的。”

酒井受宠若惊：“主君……”

银时接着道：“不过一旦走出这个门，你们两个绝不能自称藤原家的武士，藤原家武士籍上也不会有你们的名字——这是当然的吧。”

十四心里咯噔一下，在他眼里，这是对武士最严厉的惩罚。因错被迫脱藩的浪人，就像野狗一样，连平民都看不起。

人生大起大落好刺激，酒井张着嘴，也不知是要笑还是要哭。刚刚才因激动而潮红的脸，又灰败下来。终于他摇摇头，极为恭敬地向银时拜下去，坚定地道：“主君，酒井愿意一死来成全大义，保全作为武士的气节。”

这一刻，十四想，就算酒井是个连环变态强奸杀人狂他都敬佩他。

银时满意地点点头：“好，许你切腹自尽。”

酒井抬起头来，激动地热泪盈眶，再拜：“多谢……主君。”

这时值班家臣、卫兵、侍从陆续涌了进来，呼啦啦跪了一地。银时恍若不觉，接着道：“切腹仪式就定在一月后，那时十四的‘洗魂’也炼成了，你就第一个试他的刀。”

众人未听前言，只听到这句。以为银时宠爱十四已经到了随意牺牲武士的丧心病狂的地步。  


后来十四自然被银时安排进了原来的房间，每日在院子中按照酒井教授的方法练习。

银时时不时来看，也会指点几句。十四想不到银时虽然年轻，剑术造诣竟然如此精妙，对于剑道的看法也好像老剑术家一般一语中的。心里对主君的敬仰又深了一层。

十四废寝忘食地练习，不仅为了朱理馆，也为了那个与他一日师恩的酒井一平。

他现在被软禁在自己的院子中等死，不，这个武士的一生就是期待死亡的吧。十四现在闭上眼睛都能想象到酒井禁闭之中，仍日日仔细剃胡子，在苍白的脸上抹胭脂的姿态。是啊，这个人最爱美，一定不希望自己的头颅像脏皮球一样在地上滚动。

此时距离行刑还有半月，十四仍未练成，不禁有些心急，蹙紧了眉拿刀背在树上砍下一刀刀印子，他院子中有一株参天的洋槐，正好可以做练习用。

银时来见到这一幕，觉得他气恼的样子格外好看，笑道：“你再砍，连训练道具都没了。”

十四转头看见银时，忙上前行礼，起身道：“主君恕罪，我现在遇到瓶颈，三天来一点进益都没有，不免心急了。”

银时托着下巴沉吟了一会儿，道：“酒井跟你讲，要把剑想象得无限薄？这几日我也时时思索，似乎摸出些门道……把剑给我。”

十四递给他，银时放在手里一掂，嫌弃道：“这剑比八十老头的X皮还破。”

十四脸涨红了，他不知道一个堂堂的将军从哪里学到“X皮”这个词的。

那副胜似大姑娘的害羞样子，把银时看得心里又是一个荡漾。“答应了人家还歪想什么呢！”他连忙收敛心神，等圆圆的槐叶自然落下，瞬间一刀。叶子落在地上，只分开了头发丝那么宽。银时不甚满意，咂咂嘴道：“那个酒井真的达到你说的那个境界？”

十四心中苦涩，他自然不曾嫉妒自己的主君，但任谁亲眼见到自己苦练良久仍不成的本事，被一个天才瞬间掌握，都会受打击的。他不信邪，夺过剑又劈了一次，只见梧桐叶在半空中分开，落在地上相距一拳的长度。“怎么办……”十四向来不肯示弱，这次是真着急了。

银时见状不禁又喜欢又心疼，其实给朱理馆什么待遇还不是他一句话的事？但心知十四更愿意靠自己得来，也就不去点破，摸着十四的头宽慰道：“对知识的学习就像在一个酒瓶中寻觅出口。在瓶肚子里前进容易，越到出口处越狭窄，前进越难。不过，一旦过了‘瓶颈’，就到达了出口，就能达到所谓的‘境界’。所以你不要急，到了寸步难行的境地，反而说明了‘境界’就在眼前了。有些人以为自己一辈子做事都如鱼得水，都不知道那其实是永远在瓶肚子里打转。”

“主君……”十四为这一席话感念不已，发自内心想要抱抱他又觉得自己肉麻又怕越矩。他一转身到树下，以刀柄猛撞树，冬末摇摇欲坠的树叶纷纷落下，十四开心地舞剑，在漫天的枯叶雨中上下翻飞，翩跹若蝶，迅如闪电。

婆娑叶雨中的十四，当真是翩若惊鸿，婉若游龙。

银时觉得他的心也被那叶的漩涡吸走了，空落落的。

月末，在数十万次挥刀中的某一次，槐叶若无其事地飘过，落在地上才显出一条细缝。

可以了吗？十四想不到自己竟如此平静，也许因为这结果没有出乎意料吧。酒井他，是不是也等得急了？

几天后，别开生面的切腹仪式在藤原家举行。和平年代，武士少有犯罪，因而这个切腹，也是好几年也才能看一次的热闹。

行刑当日，银时端坐在屋檐下，伊东坐在右后，家臣分坐两边。其余高级武士站成排站在院子两边。这一片庄严之中，却有一个小男孩四仰八叉地躺在井沿，棕发红瞳，美丽得像人偶。

院落铺着一张草席，草席上铺着一方白绢。众人望着跪在白绢上的酒井一平，兴味盎然，目光灼灼。

十四身着淡灰暗银纹的小袖，用钵卷系住了刘海，缓缓走上白绢。家臣们脸色变得难看，按照行刑礼法，他应该穿全套黑色衣服，才够庄重。

跪在一旁的武士从桶中舀了清水，细细淋在十四的刀的两面。十四屏息凝神，庄重地举起了刀。

“请等一下。”酒井道。

十四刀悬半空，神色平静。

酒井道：“土方君，我今日一直没得空照镜子，劳驾看看，我脸色怎么样？”

十四望了一眼，如实答道：“着实憔悴。”想来仆人也不会给一个软禁中的死刑犯好日子过。

酒井自得一笑：“那不是问题。”说完从怀里一本正经地从怀里拿出一盒胭脂，郑重其事地轻轻打开，小心翼翼地用小指挑出一点，手法老练地擦在脸上。男子化妆简直怪异，但这人死前的行动是如此地庄重肃穆，在场观刑的众人终于收了看热闹的心思，终于怀着敬意瞻仰。

十四道：“我如此穿着，非不敬于你。这上衣是主君所赐，我以为只有穿这件，才能算对你的敬意。”

酒井看向银时，果见他笑吟吟地注视着十四。不知是不是死亡让酒井有了什么新的领悟，他双目清澈地注视着土方道：“土方君，你其实与我是同一类人”然后他抹完了，问道，“如何？”

十四由衷称赞：“容光焕发。”

酒井似乎是完成了什么艰巨任务一般，满意地长舒一口气，把胭脂盒放在小几上。然后对银时深施一礼。

他拿起肋差，拔出，刺入腹部。

血肉被切割发出吱吱的声响，酒井一平真是个硬汉子，在这过程中竟然一声不吭。肋差横切一刀之后，把肚皮向上一挑。红中混杂着青色的肠子哗啦啦地流了出来。

十四看到了，里面含着一个夹缝中求生不得的绝望灵魂。

世间所有声音都归于平静，视野也变成一片纯白，十四像演练了数十万遍那样举起刀，脑海变得透明，灵魂没有一丝皱褶。他要给这个爱美的男人一个美丽的死亡。

刀似乎掠过，却仿佛从未落下。在场所有人只觉得眼前兴许是飘过一丝白色的柳絮，十四却已经在用上好的怀纸擦拭着刀刃了。

死去的酒井一平仍盘坐着，微微前倾着身子，头还连在脖上。缓缓渗出的星点鲜血，好像一根断开的红线。他作为真正的武士死去了。

十四走到酒井一平面前跪下，把剑放在他的膝上，交还给他。望着他的脸，那神情是安详的，相貌经过胭脂衬托，更是风采卓然，人人都看得出来，这个武士是安然赴死的。十四把胭脂盒拿起，打开，用食指蘸了一点，象征性地抹在唇上。抹完后把它放在怀里，深深拜下去：“酒井老师，‘武士道者，死之谓也’今日我终于明白了。”

十四转过身，给银时和各家臣行礼。

“真是出色，土方十四郎。”吉本道，语气里再无轻蔑。

“即日起，”银时忽然道，“藤原家公仪处刑人由土方十四郎担任。”

在场无一人有异议。


	5. 只要不刮风，我就是王者

第5章 只要不刮风，我就是王者 

上一章说到，十四顶住压力，终于练成洗魂，完美地执行了酒井一平的处刑。吉本如约重用朱理馆，银时也赋予十四重任。

仪式结束后，银时等人退进了房间，侍者开始收拾庭院。银时面无表情地望着被抬走的酒井，由于尸体僵硬，两个侍者只能把他放在木板上抬走。银时忽然道：“我还挺欣赏藤原义的。其实每个人四舍五入都是藤原义。”

十四坐在银时的右后，笑着反唇相讥：“那是不是每个人四舍五入都该死？”

家臣们被他的放肆气得脸都绿了，大官们都没讲呢，你个小渣渣瞎放什么厥词！

银时不以为怪，也笑：“可不是，其他人受其他的折磨，那些折磨四舍五入就跟要死似的。”

“主君！”吉本听不下去了，“无聊的闲话就到此为止吧。”

银时撇撇嘴，转头递给十四一个不情不愿的眼神，十四莞尔一笑。银时转过来时已经换了一副扑克脸：“朱理馆相关的事就交给现任馆长的吉本卿了。”

吉本行礼谢恩。

“伊东君。”银时看向伊东，神情严肃。伊东已猜到他的意图，膝行至他面前。银时嘴角扯出一丝笑道：“你跟我已经一年，从我这里多少也知道了些东西，你是个有才能的孩子，总像个小妾一样被圈养在府中也不像话。”

伊东平静地道：“全凭主君安排。”

银时转向伊东的父亲，问道：“伊东卿，这孩子是师承北辰一刀流对吧？”

伊东父漫不经心地点点头。

“取得什么资格了？”

“这……”伊东父神色尴尬，“鸭太郎，如实禀告主君。”

伊东道：“免许皆传。”

此话一出，家臣们纷纷面含赞赏，十四也不禁微感佩服，免许皆传是剑术流派的最高资格，伊东年纪轻轻就能取得，着实厉害。这个时候他已经把伊东看成了对手，决心无论如何也要赢过他。

君眼看人低的银时也点点头，道：“既然是免许皆传，你去朱理馆做老师吧，在府里的官职是侧用人。”

有了正式官职，且发配在府外，所有人都知道，银时这是不想要这个小姓了。

伊东跪拜谢恩，散会之后，父亲却连一句责备都没有，原来已经不在意到这种地步了吗？

初春的暖是反复而薄情的，伊东去朱理馆的过程，就是这样。  


朱理馆自从由吉本英川做馆长，门徒的规模迅速扩大至三百多人，大多是些浪人剑客。藤原府从真武馆中调来了几位北辰一刀流的老剑师，和伊东一起传授剑术。伊东年轻俊秀又剑术精湛，得到了很多比他大得多的浪人的仰慕。如此一来，建立了朱理馆根基的近藤勋和他的天然理心流，就被冷落了下来，没人肯向他学习剑术，也就原田和他私交很好。

而此时的十四满心都是银时，和近藤也不过是泛泛之交，更何况他急切地想要取得北辰一刀流的免许皆传，心思都在剑术上。

而伊东与十四在朱理馆里，从未私下交谈过。

这日正午，十四正在无人的剑道馆练剑，上午剑道老师教了新的招数，十四记性很好，很快便全部记在心里，但是他比划半天，却始终不得要领。原来他一直是自己在实战中摸索，直觉和经验已经化在他的血肉中，道场的剑道对他来说很不上手。

“土方君，有没有兴趣和我比试一下？”

十四练得投入，竟未察觉到人来，循声望过去却是满脸戏谑的伊东。

伊东每每看见十四努力的样子就来气。他自己是好不容易求父亲把自己安排在银时身边做小姓，却被银时疏远。这么个乡下小子，竟瞧不起他求之不得的机会，真是装模作样。伊东最厌恶十四这种伪君子。

而十四对伊东的感情本来还只是争强好胜，但见他自从来了之后就极力排挤近藤培植自己的势力，对这副馆长半点敬意也没有，也慢慢看他不惯起来。

他看出伊东嘴角的嘲笑意味，也不管他是什么级别了，甩甩刘海上的汗珠，神色无惧地举剑应战。“请多指教啊，伊东老师。”

这时，窗外。

银时问骑在他脖子上的浅棕色头发的小孩道：“你说他俩谁能赢？”

小孩半睁着血红的眼，懒洋洋地道：“那个眼镜。”

银时望着土方已经渐渐慌乱的动作，心里也认同，但不知哪里来了一种护短之情，嘴硬道：“我觉得是那个更帅的。”

这小孩名叫冲田总悟，是冲田三叶的弟弟，她现在成为银时三个侧室夫人之一了。

当时在银时向十四求欢不成正焦躁之际，吉本适时地向他提出娶妻，并让侍女呈上四个卷轴。银时毕竟是正常热血少年，对于这种选老婆的活动当然充满热情，跃跃欲试地选了之后才知道，吉本其实早就定好了其中两个。

他逆反心理一起，就指着端着画的侍女说此时此地我爱上了她，你不让我娶她那俩我也不娶！这侍女就是三叶。

吉本无奈地答应了，当晚就草草办了事。因为女方是孤儿，没必要费周章。

而三叶和这时代的大多女人一样，连自己的幸福都不能选择，就由两个连她名字也不知的男人，订下了一生的归属。因为礼法，她不能违抗男人，违抗主君。

当晚银时跃跃欲试、大摇大摆地走进她的房间，刚一进门，双眼就灌了整瓶的辣椒水。——但是私房的事，却不是礼法能管的范围了。

可怜的银时，堂堂一个将军，明明长得也不赖，两次想要破处却两次惨遭打击。  
  
当晚两人连被窝都没钻，银时被迫撑着因为发肿更加发沉的眼皮陪三叶讨论“管中窥豹——《源氏物语》与紫式部的生平”这个议题到天亮。银时想，他还是把三叶当成好姐妹吧。

而三叶既然成为夫人，就只能把年仅四岁的弟弟带在身边。然而藤原的内府全是女孩子，一个个把可爱的总悟宠上了天，对年幼的男孩终究不好。于是虽然不舍，还是和银时商量把他送来朱理馆。银时想正好来看十四，就骑马带着他来了。

伊东和十四定的是三局两胜，现在伊东已经胜了一局了，而这一局十四也显出败象。

银时仔细瞧着，渐渐看出来十四的异常。

伊东用意虚晃一招，胸前门户大开，十四虽然知道有诈，但招数跟不上直觉反应，劈手一个右横切朝那处砍去，身形俨然是上午学的招数。伊东还真是个沉得住气的人，眼见十四中计，却丝毫不显骄色。变招既快又稳，竹刀缠住十四的长驱直入，咚的一声捣了他的脑门。

伊东收了竹刀，笑道：“怎么努力了这几日，不进反退了？”

“啧，我真讨厌那个眼镜。”银时对着还是个孩子的总悟，终于说出真心话。

总悟奶声奶气地哼了一声：“要我说，哪个都是屎，区别只是一个蠢一个笨罢了。”

银时被这孩子的早熟震惊了，“人才啊，小子。”

伊东得意洋洋地走出门，看到站在窗口处的银时。刚要行礼，银时摆摆手道：“别，我受的起，别折煞了顶上那小子。”他把总悟扔给伊东，“给你带着，好好教吧。”心里暗爽总悟这不省油的灯一定不会让伊东好过。

十四正独自消沉，却感觉一双冰冷的手在抚摸自己的头，抬头一看，正是银时。

银时道：“刚才那局我看见了。”

十四面上无光，连忙道：“也许我离‘免许皆传’还有些距离，但假以时日我一定会打败伊东的。”

银时笑道：“志向人人都有，不值钱，”见十四神色黯淡，紧接着补充道，“最值钱的是做法，搞明白它最重要……你知道自己的问题在哪吗？”

十四摇摇头，“我这一月来，跟随着北辰一刀流的名师，练得只有更用功。”

银时道：“你明明是以在气势、力量、速度为优势的人，却一味模仿那些漂亮的招式……舍本逐末当然不进反退。”

十四一直以来的困惑被他说中，恍然大悟道：“原是这样，我一心一意想要在剑术上胜过伊东，就不免嫌弃自己的剑法粗野难堪，不成章法，又当大名鼎鼎的北辰一刀流必有其博大精深之处，想钻研学习为己所用，原来竟然是舍本逐末，那这许多天的心血不是白费了吗。”语气间颇有气恼之意。

银时只觉得他连气恼的样子甚是好看，声音放软，说道：“不用挂怀啦，若是天下都只是乱挥乱砍便能成为剑师，也不会有人呕心沥血研究剑流了。所谓招式，无非是前辈们在大量实战经验后，研究出来的克敌护己之道，自然是意味无穷的，认真研习只有好处。”

十四道：“那为什么我练习这些招数却不进反退？”

“关键是一个融会贯通，所谓‘知其然，更知其所以然’，为何这样攻，为何这样防，每一个细微的动作都有它道理在，若都能参悟透彻，实战中不用刻意，便自然使了出来。一味死记套路，实在对于剑法是一点增益都没有。”银时不曾和人讨论自己对剑术的理解，因为说透这些，便显得他也与普通人无异，不利于控制臣民。但是他不由自主想在十四面前显摆，好教他佩服自己。

十四见银时看似吊儿郎当，却在剑道上有深刻的理解，却更加将银时奉若神明。同时也惭愧的很，明明是很简单的道理，自己却怎么也参不透。顿时尴尬脸红，偏过头，怕教银时看出来。

银时一向目中无人，但十四的任何小动作他却都看在眼里。他暗笑怎么会有这么脸皮薄的男人，有意宽慰道：“其实你身在其中，遇到瓶颈非他人点破不能参悟也是很正常的，况且因为你不是从小学道场剑法，突然开始学当然不知所措，你的气势、速度、直觉都是上等的，别人可比不过你。”

“这个人，是值得追随一生的。”此时除了感激，十四连该有怎样更深刻的心情才能对得起他都不知道了。于是跪下，头一拜到地，诚恳地说：“主君，承蒙您看重之恩，土方十四郎必定披肝沥胆，以命相护！”此刻心情激动，便是即刻为他去死也愿意。

而银时却有些错愕，类似的表白他听过无数遍，全当成理所应当。这时破天荒地觉得要回应些什么，可是主君对武士是没有责任的。除了封官，他也想不出什么对人好的方式。头脑一热，便脱口而出：“以后由我来教你！”

十四受宠若惊，却推辞道：“能学得主君的万分之一，是今生莫大的荣幸，只是我既然与其他门徒一同在朱理馆学艺，就我一人搞特殊，有点……”

银时在藤原府中从来就是孤家寡人，哪里能体会到十四的这种担忧，况且他一向想要什么就一定得到，于是语气转为严肃：“你身为武士只要忠于主君就好，主君让你做什么就做什么，管别人怎么想，他们比我重要吗？”此时十四仍跪在银时面前，银时的目光森然，十四抬头看着，不禁打了个寒战。

话已经说到这个份上，十四觉得自己再不答应就是“士道不觉悟”了。当下便欣然答应。


	6. 喜欢小动物的人像小动物一样可爱

第6章 喜欢小动物的人像小动物一样可爱

  
上一章说到银时决定亲自教十四剑法。拿了竹刀，也不穿护具，就和十四比划了起来。十四尊敬银时，却绝不是那种因此就束手束脚，唯唯诺诺的人。银时越厉害，他就越是动真格地出手。

但饶是如此，最终还是被银时修理地狼狈不堪。

不知不觉间，天色暗了下来。十四的肚子“咕”的一声响。

银时哈哈大笑，看到窗外紫红色的晚霞道：“竟然练了这么长时间。”他本生性懒惰，要在往常，怎么肯出这么多力。只是十四被修理时那种明明不服却无可奈何的神情实在是太可爱了，就忍不住多欺负他一会儿。

“行了，去吃饭吧，我也有事要回府。今后每晚饭吃饱了，回府里上课。”

十四被臊得满脸通红，但看这时间馆里早就开过饭了。

银时看出他的犹豫，问道：“怎么了？”

十四如实道：“这会儿食堂早就关门了。”

银时道：“那你去饭馆吃。”

在银时如炬的目光下，十四手足无措地道：“这些小事不用主君管，不是还有事吗，快回去吧。”

银时面色一沉，严厉道：“怎么说话呢。”这话一出口他就后悔了，伊东阳奉阴违，给他造成不小的阴影，但这火不该发在十四身上。

十四只好如实答道：“我没钱。”

银时放柔了声音：“处刑人的俸禄呢？”

“因为以前的处刑人都是有级别的武士兼任，俸禄也是按照级别来发，而像我这样级别为负的，就难办。现在账房正想办法。”比起没有钱，其实是“自己是难办的存在”这个事实让十四不愿承认。

银时笑道：“原是这样，这有什么说不出口的，你作为藤原府的食客，没有钱羞愧的是我才对。”然后沉默半天道，“其实吧……我也没有钱。”

这超越了十四的认知，开玩笑吧，堂堂大将军，会没钱？

注意到十四惊诧的眼光，银时挠挠头，“藤原府是很有钱了，但是什么时候也不需要我亲自去买东西吧，所以我都不带钱。”

十四了然。人饿肚子的时候就愿意动脑子，少顷他就神情轻松了，道：“请主君不必担心，我已经想到了法子。”昔日在赌场时老板时常不给他饭吃，他便去町外的樱山中打野味，当然回去之后就忽悠老板说自己是出去追债了，否则给他知道了，估计会拿条狗链把十四栓在门口。

银时好奇，追问是什么办法，十四跟他讲了。银时兴味盎然，要求和他一起上樱山。

十四为难道：“主君同去的话，要带无数护卫，我只不过吃个饭而已，别这么大费周折了。要是喜欢，等白天专程去打猎不是更好？”

“不带武士，我们溜出去。”

“不行，这太危险了。”十四不禁严肃起来。

“你怎么和那帮老家伙一个样，一个个的麻烦死了，我不比你们强得多？不会死在前面的。”

“恕难从命。”斩钉截铁。

银时懊恼，每日束手束脚当真厌倦了，他道：“所有人都只会拿主君的名头压我……我即使今天挟持你出去，也是没什么意思，算了！就让我一辈子死在这城里吧。”说着长叹一口气。

十四望着银时泄气的样子，忽然想起赌场初见时，银时是从城里偷跑出来的。不禁问：“主君……很少出城吗？”

“哼，自从上次偷溜出来，家老们对我更是严加看管，这次出府都是用了十八般武艺才好不容易溜出来的。”

十四向来嘴硬心软，身为暗之将军，虽然享受着一呼百应的荣耀，但却过着囚禁一般的生活。当下便不再阻拦，心想既然主君想出去玩，自己拼了命保护就是。银时却窃喜这个人果然吃软不吃硬，他倒也不是真的大门不出二门不迈，每年秋天藤原全家上下都会举行“鸟狩祭”，那时他是有机会到野外玩的。  


樱山是山脉，绵延起伏，宛若蛟龙。龙首下是藤原家，城下町傍龙尾而建。银时和十四从朱理馆出来，走了不久就到了山脚。此时已经入夜，他们借着月光一起进山。

山里很是安静，只有微风吹过时草木发出的沙沙的声响。银时深深呼吸了几下郊外夜晚清冷的空气，很是感慨惬意。

“也不知道这里有没有溪流。”十四道，水源地正是动物聚集之所，但山的这处他还是第一次来。

银时望着一株老树，仿佛是想起了什么往事，轻声道：“随我来。”

于是携着十四的手，拨开杂草向西行去，看样子对这里的地形颇为熟悉。

十四嗔道：“主君果然诓我，我还当你真是久居深宫呢。”

银时笑道：“每次出门都要带个军队，老成渣渣儿的家臣如影随形，到哪里都跟自己家一样，也没什么差。”只和十四两个人一起多好，自由自在。

说话间走上一片稍平的地方，一条泛着波光的小溪从两棵枝杈横生的榉树间淌出。十四张目远望，看见一间庙堂，矗立在远处的柏树下。圆圆的明月皎洁而清晰，仿佛贴在黑色的树枝后。

“想不想过去看看？”银时轻声道。

十四点点头，两人一前一后地越过小溪走过去。

那庙的墙壁是红色的，走近一看才发现实在宏伟。虽然不知为何年久失修，漆皮都掉了，露出里面白色的石灰。但依稀能看出以前香火缭绕、神官广聚的气派。

“这不会是藤原家的神社吧？”十四问。

“聪明，这都看出来了。”银时走上前，抚摸着一块落满灰尘的碑石陷入沉思。

这时十四的饿劲儿早就过去了，把打猎也忘在脑后。“既然如此，怎么破败成这样？”这国家不兴祭祖，缅怀先人最多到祖父辈。但藤原家既然是神裔，该供奉祖先才对。

银时道：“曾经是时常参拜的，直到先代，”说着皱皱鼻子，“那个疯子只爱自己，是不会感恩从祖先继承来的血脉的。”

十四不禁好奇银时究竟幼年发生过什么事，才让他把父亲称为疯子。

碑上的灰尘被银时扫开，十四这才看到，碑文上有钻凿的痕迹。银时问道：“奥羽神话，你在朱理馆可听过？”

十四摸着下巴，心虚地捂住半边嘴：“就是那个阴仪神斩蛇，左眼化为陆奥，右眼化为出羽？”

“明明是眼泪……本来挺美的传说，被你一说霎时没了意境，我们脚底下就是一大眼珠子啊。”

（笔者在这里介绍一下奥羽神话，如果没有兴趣可以跳过，不影响阅读。

奥羽神话有三大造化神：宇宙本源的天之御中主神，分管阴阳两仪的高御产巢日神与神产巢日神。诸神住在高天原，人类住在苇原中国，鬼魂住在根之国。

当时苇原中国的主人叫大国主神，却纵容八岐大蛇为祸。于是天神派阴仪神和阳仪神下凡除害，派天照大神的孙子——天孙，接管苇原中国，天孙的曾孙子就是初代天皇。

阴仪神斩杀了八岐大蛇，眼泪化为日高见国，左边是出羽，右边是陆奥，即为后来的奥羽地区。命子御比野驻守在陆奥，代代侍奉天照大神后代，守护苇原中国。

而阳仪神却不肯服，在关东建筑宫殿，自封东照大神。第一任征夷大将军德川家康就是东照大神的后裔。）

那恐怖的画面感让十四起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，银时继续补刀：“你是不是没听过课？”

“才不是！”

“那我问你，阴仪神原称什么？”

十四还在逞强：“这个……高御鸟巢日神。”

“我呸，明明是高御产巣日神。”银时笑骂。

“……对吧，我就说和鸟有关系。”十四低下头，嘟囔着道，他这月来专心练剑，把早课全翘了。

银时坏笑着步步紧逼，“敢不乖乖听课，我该怎么责罚你呢，嗯？”

被逼到墙壁上无路可退，男人冰凉的气息喷在脸颊。十四全身绷紧而不适，急红了脸道：“主君！”

银时这才作罢，向后退了一步，道：“我记得小时候茶馆里说书先生也讲过‘阴仪神’斩蛇的故事。不记得也没关系，反正是瞎编乱造的。”

十四心想银时什么时候还会去民间的茶馆听书。

银时道：“原来天皇神官编的还算靠谱，德川家康为了给自己正名，把它添油加醋地一歪曲，就更面目全非了。”

十四不由得一个冷战，这年头敢对那位大人直呼其名的，只有这人了。“那事实是什么？”

银时斜睨着他，“说好的要领我来吃野味的，现在野味呢？把本大人伺候好了才有故事听。”

十四见他这副得意洋洋的小样儿就来气，冷漠地道：“不……主君不讲也可以的。”

“别嘛，你就不能可爱一点，求求我，撒撒娇？”银时急了。

“真不用……我也不是特别有兴趣。”

“……”银时用一种小狗一样的眼神可怜巴巴地望着十四。

十四马上心软了，微笑道：“好，正好我也饿了。”

晚上也没什么动物出没，十四寻了半天，只在灌木丛中捉了条杯口粗的蛇。

十四生着火，想来将军大人也不会剥皮取胆，就让他单纯地先看着蛇，结果这个废物点心连这点小事都干不成，竟一不留神把它放跑了。

十四脸都气绿了：“你……主君！你……”你了半天，终究是没把不能播的后半段说出口。

饶是脸皮厚如银时，此时也羞愧得不敢和十四对视，但人要是丢脸过分了反而拼死要强，振振有词道：“怎么啦怎么啦，我堂堂一大将军，干不来这种活情有可原好吗？”

论强词夺理，十四干不过银时，他也找不到什么适合对主君说的恶毒话。只好脸转到一边，气得鼓鼓的。

银时见他这副样子，站起身来，蹭蹭蹭窜上了旁边的树。

“做什么呢？知道错了想要跳树自杀啊，是武士就切腹好吗，正好处刑人在这里……”“你别吵吵！”银时皱眉道，他稳稳地踮脚立于梢头，闭着眼睛，似是仔细聆听着什么。

过了一会儿，他忽然睁开眼睛，把十四吓了一跳——银时的眼睛竟然闪着红色的光芒。只见他自信满满地一笑，纵身一跃，钻进了树林中。

“喂……”十四心中慌乱，但现在跟上他已是不及，去找又可能遇不到，索性先在这里等他。

心思烦乱地枯坐了一会儿，忽然火苗跳动，一个人轻巧地从树上了下来，十四见是银时，才放下心来。

银时一屁股坐在十四身边，手一动，十四感觉一样东西落在他怀里，竟然是一条死蛇。这人还真去追了，还追上了！

银时气喘吁吁道：“还好他没回窝，否则我这眼睛和耳朵再好使也抓不住了。”蛇最记仇，寻常动物受了攻击会躲在巢穴中，蛇却会在附近逡巡，伺机报复，这才能给银时抓到。即使如此，在夜晚的密林之中要把某条蛇找出来并徒手捉住，也不是寻常人能做到的。

十四把蛇斩成两半，串在木棍上，放在火上烤着。心想，他主君可能真是神裔。

烤好之后，十四先递给银时。银时接过，咬了一口，觉得滋味与他曾经吃过的所有的肉甚是不同，细腻而鲜美异常，便放松地席地仰面一倒，躺着享受起来。

十四也仰面躺在银时身边，身下的草干燥凉爽，很是舒服。夜空星河耿耿，十四的心里不由得生出浪漫豪迈之情。无论藤原家地位如何，十四都会尽心服侍。但是主君如此了不起，当然是一件锦上添花的事。

银时望着手中的蛇肉，忽然道：“十四，我忽然后悔答应告诉你真相了，因为你知道了后也许就不再那么崇拜我了。”

十四撇撇嘴：“主君大可以放心，我早就觉得自己所托非人了。”

银时嘻嘻笑道：“即使如此也要一条道走到黑，那也不错。”

十四也忍不住轻笑，不再回嘴。

银时又转为严肃，道：“我的祖先御比野，不是什么‘阴仪神’的儿子，他的父亲……是八岐大蛇。”他直视着神情复杂的十四，一字一顿地道，“藤原家的祖先，是妖。”


	7. 要真能戒掉APP就用不着删APP了

第7章 要真能戒掉APP就用不着删APP了

银时道：“对于八岐大蛇究竟是哪个神杀的，实在是众说纷纭，但共同点是都承认曾经有一蛇妖曾经欺压过人类，然后被谁除掉了。而事实上，八岐大蛇是被亲儿子御比野杀死的。”

十四恍然，怪不得“斩蛇英雄”演变至今，要么变成了须佐之男要么给御比野安了一个父亲。都是世间不愿让一个弑父者做英雄，硬把事实给歪曲了。

银时道：“我们所处的地球里，有个叫做‘龙脉’的东西，‘能量’——用咱们的话叫‘气’，在龙脉中奔涌不息，被称为‘大地之气’。话说你知道地球吧？”

十四道：“之前有个长相奇怪的‘天人’来馆里，说什么我们都站在一个球上，他们是别的球的人。还非要我们入什么教。”

银时笑道：“是啊，原来世界真的是那么广阔……在现今江户的中心有一个被称为龙穴的地方，是大地之气的喷涌之处。两千年前的一天，有一条母蛇在那里产卵，把生下的蛋，就埋在‘穴’里。”说到这里，银时摊摊手。

十四道：“就是那个蛋，孕育了八岐大蛇，对吗？”

银时点点头：“蛋通过‘穴’源源不断地吸收龙脉中的‘阴气’，破坏了五行平衡。终于脱离六道，成了主宰人间的妖——八岐大蛇。一切的源头就是那个蛋（tama），所以本作叫银魂（gintama）……”

“喂——别发表让世界崩坏的言论了烂天然卷！”

“哦哦，”银时连忙进入角色，换了副严肃神情把故事徐徐道来。

八岐大蛇出世后，人间连遭十年天灾，到处都是洪水地震。他化为人形，趁乱统治了世间万物。其实这本来也没什么，没他还有别的皇帝。但他坏在生性残忍暴虐还老也不死，人类稍有不从就肆意屠杀。

如此人类为奴为婢被欺压了千年，越来越昌盛的文明，也是为了满足那妖物的私欲而发展的。他以为如此千年，人类却早已被驯化了吧，可是他却低估了这种生物。

人类开始向八岐大蛇进献美女，一开始八岐大蛇不懂这是什么意思，他十分宠信的一个侍臣浅美原便告诉他情欲，也是蛇本性善淫，明白怎么回事后，他马上沉浸在女色中。终于生下一个男孩。按理说人妖殊途，是无法结合出正常孩子的，如此看来真是天要亡他。

八岐大蛇这种妖物是没什么亲情的，男孩的母亲难产而死，他也不闻不问。浅美原主动抚养他，不知为何却遭到了八岐大蛇的阻挠，把男婴赶出宫殿，扔给了当时的天皇——八岐大蛇不懂政事也懒得管，因此把人类的朝廷还保留着。

所以男孩被天皇抚养，取名御比野，在人类中长大。童年被抛弃的阴影，再加上在见识了人世间的美好和八岐大蛇的暴虐，御比野对亲生父亲的杀意渐渐积累。

十八岁那年，御比野的杀意终于爆发了，闯入宫中，弑八岐大蛇。八岐大蛇吸收了龙脉阴气，因而身怀控制地、山、水、风四自然之象的法力，然而这法力继承了他血脉的御比野自然也有。你来我往，双方皆是毫发无损。所以他们只能血肉厮杀，至死方休。

一人一妖的大战持续了三天三夜，御比野终于因为从小严苛的训练占了优势，把八岐大蛇斩成几块，震出了它的魂魄，并从一条尾巴中得了天丛云剑。

不过，御比野经大战筋疲力尽了，可八岐大蛇只要魂魄还在就总有重生的机会，它叫来了浅美原，想要借他的肉身重生，可浅美原却当着他的面自焚而死。八岐大蛇元神大乱，终于被御比野手里的天丛云剑击中，灰飞烟灭了。

人类奴役之辱，至此方雪。

“再后来史书里都有记载。解决了外敌，人类立刻开始了长年的内斗。而御比野却只是冷眼旁观，安守奥羽。北方虾夷族南下来侵，他才出兵抵抗。天皇感念其忠，赐姓藤原，封镇元大将军，封地457万石（德川家也不过400万石领地）。”

冷掉的蛇肉，十四一口没动就扔进火堆道：“那你还跟着吃蛇肉，真是大逆不道。”

银时朝十四坏笑，“祖上就有大逆不道的根”，又望着璀璨的星空，一反平时吊儿郎当的姿态，认真地道，“但我却很喜欢御比野。藤原家之所以经历了政权更替而不倒，正是因为御比野从一开始就坚持了真正的大义。我既然继承了他的荣耀和血脉，就绝不会辜负他，我会做一个真正的武士。”

十四凝视着银时坚定而澄澈的眼睛，心中亦是勇气百倍。 

接下来的几个月，十四每晚回藤原府，跟银时学剑。银时果真是奇才，十四只需将招数演示一遍，他便能庖丁解牛一般，将其理解透，并分析给十四听，思路却比剑师高明百倍。而十四也不是怂包，白天加倍努力地练习，再加上领悟力超群，慢慢的银时的方法也学得差不多了，进步更是神速。

这日十四晚饭前就来了。他终于禁不住银时花言巧语的哄骗，名义上还是做银时的小姓，不过只需要伺候他吃晚餐。

他来的时候银时正端坐在殿与家老们议事，便乖巧地坐在不显眼的角落。大臣看十四来了，知道晚饭时间到，不便再留，留下奏本就告退了。侍女将菜肴一道道端来，十四要过去接，银时却道：“过来。”

十四心里疑惑，但还是听主君的话过去了，行礼后坐在银时旁边靠后的位置，问道：“我不用帮忙吗？”

银时道：“那些事不用你做，在我身边服侍我就行了。”

十四也不是爱干杂活的人，就很爽快地答应了。

银时满意地笑笑，伸手拍拍十四的肩膀。然后打了个哈欠，似是很疲惫的样子。十四问主君你是不是累了？银时道可不是，时时刻刻绷着个脸谁都会累啊。

饭菜上齐，十四一边吃着，一边给银时添酒，并把银时夹得多的菜，移到他近前。

周围侍立的侍女们偷眼望着这个帅气的少年，纷纷心里莫名悸动了，觉得他和主君说不出地相配。

银时问：“今天剑师讲的招式有什么不懂的吗？”

十四摇摇头，得意地道：“自从得到主君指点之后，渐渐地所有招数都像放慢一样清晰。其中的道理也变得易懂得多。”

银时赞许地点点头道：“你果然聪明，看你手心总是血迹斑斑地，依你的性子，必定是训练很努力。”十四扁了一下嘴，嘟囔道：“才没有，这是被门夹的。”“是是是，十四天纵英才，才不需要训练呢。”其时华灯初上，两人的眼睛都被灯光映得亮晶晶的，就这么胡扯着，享受着这惬意的时光。

突然一个马回走到大殿门口跪下，双手捧着奏折行礼。银时不悦他的煞风景，却也没理由发作，只问：“什么事？”马回道：“吉本大人有事要奏。”银时点点头，十四起身去拿来，递给银时。

银时厌烦地扔在一边，牢骚道：“最近事太忙，自从肥里来了，幕府那边乱成了一团，各藩也不安分，主战的主和的吵得不可开交。”

“肥里是‘天人’吗？”这年来时有奇怪的人来到陆奥，十四听人们叫他们“天人”，天人者，从天上掉下来的人也。

银时撇撇嘴，神情不屑：“是啊，秃鹰星的大使。藤原家代代守护王土，绝不能不能允许外夷胡作非为。但是幕府的口风却十分软弱，哼，果然德川家是没骨气的投机商，还什么东照大神后裔，他也配。”

十四虽然年轻不懂政治，但听银时话语间猜出他是主战派。心想主战更好，他可以有更多机会为主君拼命。

银时叹了口气，把汤勺扔进碗里，道：“这时候的奏本恐怕是有什么要紧事，十四你念给我听听。”

十四依言翻开奏本，看了一眼，又合上了。

“怎么了？”银时本目中无人，可十四的任何小动作他都不放过。

十四不识字，他幼年离家，哪有人管他教育。他向来生活在粗野的浪人之中，也丝毫不以为耻，更认为读书写字这种文人事对于剑术既然一点增益都没有，全无学的必要。但是这道理是银时这种从小受严格教育的大少爷难以接受的，为免啰嗦，十四撒了个谎：“在主君之前先知晓机密，在十四看来是僭越，无论如何也做不到。”十四虽寡言，但忽悠个把银时还是富余的。

银时果然释然，笑得温柔且无奈，摸着十四的头：“家老们表面恭顺，实际事事拂逆我确实让人火大；但十四这样对我敬得过分了，却也让人头疼。”

十四自责地道以后会注意改正，时常顶顶嘴。

银时被逗笑，拿起奏折略略扫了一眼，脸瞬间冷若冰霜，从牙缝里迸出字来：“好大的胆子。”

十四关切地望向他，银时阴着脸道：“你知道天下各藩向藤原家缴贡，以求外夷侵略国土时的庇护吧？”

十四点点头道：“我时常想，藤原家好像一个全国范围内的黑社会组织，征收保护费的对象是各藩。”

银时笑了一下，道：“倒也贴切，但是……”他把奏本在手心攥紧，“有几个藩站在幕府这边，为了表示主和的诚意，竟敢宣布停止向藤原家缴贡。藤原家的武士们三百年来助他们退了多少侵略，可这些小人竟如此忘恩负义……不能原谅！”

“谁这么大胆啊？”

银时把奏本刷地展开，放在十四眼前用手指着一行：“给我好好记住这些藩名。”

十四嗯了一声，恶狠狠地瞧着。

“念出声，背上来！”

十四沉默了一会儿道：“主君，世道要乱，却成就了你我，咱们大干一场，让世间见识一下藤原家的本事。”

银时道：“自然，天皇的威严，由御比野后裔来维护。所以，我们的仇人你记住了吗十四？”

“那不重要主君，十四就是主君的剑，主君指哪我砍哪。”

“……十四。”

“嗯？”

“你，是不是不识字啊。”

十四脸暴红，一溜烟儿跑了。

银时朝那个背影喊：“那没关系，我可以教你啊。”等十四走远，他依然痴痴地望着背影消失不见的地方喃喃道：“都可以，什么都可以给你。”


	8. 偶尔也要做一些毫无意义的事啊

第8章 偶尔也要做一些毫无意义的事啊  
  
  
  
“主君！”十四悦耳的声音活泛了傍晚的昏暗凝滞。  
  
银时刚抬头就对上一个不明物体，他吓了一跳往后一躲，定睛一看是十四手里提着一只眯着眼睛双脚乱蹬的灰野兔。  
  
最近每天银时都带着十四偷溜出藤原家去樱山，要他徒手捉一只野兔。因为动物反应和速度要比人类快得多，所以一般打猎要借助各种各样的辅助工具，如马匹、弓箭、猎犬或者陷阱等等。银时要求十四徒手抓野兔，是为了锻炼他身体的敏捷性。  
  
今天银时有事，十四却主动去了。  
  
少年美丽的蓝眸子亮晶晶地望着自己，虽然略有些凌乱的发丝里挂着树叶子、脸上也有泥巴，却都丝毫不能影响他气喘吁吁跪在自己面前，手里献宝似的捧着猎物的可爱至极。  
  
银时的心强烈地悸动着，屏住呼吸连话都无法说了，只能手托起十四的下巴，极其轻柔地拭去他脸颊的灰尘和汗水，奢华的羽织被弄脏了，可他毫不在意。  
  
“主君？”银时入神的动作让十四有些困惑了，如果是别的男人，不消说碰他，稍稍眼神不对就长刀伺候了。但主君是不同的，他相信主君对他没有坏心，所以只是轻声地唤着。  
  
银时回过神来，轻呼了一口气，展开笑颜说：“十四真棒。”然后唤来侍女，让她把蜷缩在十四怀里的野兔拿到厨房做晚饭吃。  
  
十四楞了一下，把野兔递给侍女。之前还在怀里的温暖的小生命，用不了多久就成为案板上的一堆肉，这使他不禁有些怅然若失。然而这念头只是一瞬间，因为银时看起来毫不在乎地大谈特谈兔肉有多好吃，他也把这一点点不舍的感情给忽略掉了。  
  
晚饭照旧是十四来服侍银时，其实他每天时间不很充裕，银时又是想来找他就来，有时他还在集训呢，银时就直接走进训练场，武士胡呼啦啦跪了一地，他却看也不看，只是抓起十四，旁若无人地把他拽走了。武士是绝对不敢违抗主君的，况且银时是想要训练他。十四只能心想他是主君，天生不需事事考虑周全，只得努力忽略其他的武士们的怨念。  
  
主君大人杯子一空，十四就马上添酒，侍女不断端上来的菜，他就要摆好，而且将银时喜欢吃的摆在他的面前。这些事被银时嫌弃次数多了也就慢慢学会了。  
  
银时自然端着慢条斯理的贵族派头吃着，甚至比以往更加优雅，恐怕是有吉本英川一同用膳的缘故。吉本来找银时议论事情，正好到了饭点，银时就请吉本和他一起吃晚饭。  
  
十四却要受不了了，现在他又累又饿，却得在这里看着他们吃大餐，难熬得很，肚子居然咕咕叫了一声。  
  
银时笑盈盈地——十四叫一声肚子也能把他可爱到——吉本则嫌恶地皱了皱眉头。银时说：“土方你也一起吃吧。”然后不等他有所反应就让侍女去再抬张饭几来。  
  
十四颔首谢过之后，就大大方方第坐在几前。完全没有注意到银时吩咐侍女把饭几就放在吉本对面——按照等级礼仪，这绝对是在侮辱吉本。十四不懂政治，而且他和银时关系一直亲密，所以只当是普通吃个饭，完全不以为忤。若当时是伊东便是无论怎样饥饿都一定会推辞的。  
  
吉本果然愠怒，他离开坐席跪在银时面前，开口说道：“老臣有话要说。”  
  
银时惊了一跳，他视吉本亦师亦父，只要他这么严肃的样子，必定是不同寻常的事，忙站起来道：“吉本卿快起，说吧。”  
  
吉本只是跪着，见银时如此倚重自己心下稍慰，看了一眼十四——后者完全茫然无措的样子——接着说：“主君您最近经常出府，而且从不带着武士保护，老臣说的可对？”  
  
“别以为我不知道你们派了人跟着我。”银时鄙夷道。  
  
我去，我怎么不知道——十四想——这老头估计要训银时频繁出门了，归根结底还是自己的连累。  
  
吉本说：“主君英武盖世，这点伎俩自然识得破，自从这个浪人成为您的小姓以后，您越来越没有主君威严的样子，频繁出城还不带仪仗侍卫，这不仅仅危险，更使藤原家威严扫地。您这样，如何让百姓信服您是可以保护他们的庇佑者，而不是一个毛头小子呢！”  
  
银时神情冷峻，吉本几乎是抚养他长大的，经常像训儿子一样训他，他都习惯了。但有些事自己自身受着不觉得有什么，在乎的人受着就觉得很过分了。十四这么好的一个孩子，吉本怎么可以这样当面侮辱他？银时知道自己身为将军，一举一动都是被盯着的，要在意的，自由什么的无所谓的。但十四是他全凭自己的意志和努力留在身边的，寄托了他对自己无比骄傲的瞬间的人，吉本又知道什么了，凭什么插嘴？  
  
银时强压下怒火，背过身去说：“吉本卿多虑了，十四已经拜我为师，我教他武功而已，你们派人暗中保护我自然知道，之所以不拆穿也是体谅你们的苦心，既然有侍卫保护出门也不怕有危险吧，这件事情我实在是看不出来有什么可说的。”  
  
吉本自然不能接受，他继续头贴地说：“将军与浪人注定身份有别，主君小心莫受了小人教唆啊！”  
  
十四嚯地站起，这“小人”自然是在影射他，可是让他更忍不了的是他对主君的态度，银时的一番用心，竟被这个人贬得一文不值。他朗声说道：“吉本大人一介家臣，竟然对大将军如此失敬，横加指点，全不知天高地厚；再者，我不管是作为主君的武士、小姓还是徒弟，都只听主君差遣，刀山火海，全凭主君心情，哪里又有大人插嘴的道理？大人失职又该不该治罪？”  
  
银时惊讶地看着十四，他一向不善辩，此时竟能说这么多来维护自己，定是关心所至，心里感动极了。本来吉本如此不给他面子已经激得他叛逆之心大起，现在听十四这么说，更是觉得有理。当下冷峻的眼锋射向跪在地上的吉本。  
  
吉本被这血红的眼睛盯得一颤，看着这个几乎是自己抚养长大的孩子的人哽咽道：“大将军，老臣服侍您近十载，有时责之切不过是因为爱之深，您好好想一想，老臣可曾有过一丝一毫对您的异心？这个浪人您认识了不过几月，您却偏信他的话，不再信任老臣了吗？”说到最后，声音都沙哑了。  
  
银时看着这个跪着的，枯槁的躯壳，自己的成长如斯，难道不是吸干了这个近于父亲的人？童年的景象在他脑海中闪过，长大后他渐渐明白自己的臣下不少口是心非，而吉本做的一切却都是为了他好……想到这里，他瞬间心软了……可是十四……立在一旁的他投向银时眼神同样是无措无辜。  
  
空气一时凝滞而焦灼，在场所有人都是心如刀割。  
  
“你请我来吃饭，就是为了让我观赏这种婆媳争宠戏码吗？”  
  
三人同时看向说话人，心里不约而同地如释重负。  
  
来人是三叶。  
  
她穿着简朴的杏色和服，那双与总悟如出一辙的血红的眸子含着如水的温柔。  
  
吉本审视，银时讪笑，土方……却变换了相当复杂的表情。  
  
他早就认识三叶，那是还在赌场时，他把她从几个好色浪人手里救出来，然后，两人相识相知。  
  
后来她就失了音讯。  
  
后来听说她嫁人了。  
  
此时此刻他才知道她嫁给的就是他生死相随的主君。  
  
而主君……土方是知道的，虽然对他无比好，为人也无比英武，但是对妻子们，他是毫无感情可言的。  
  
十四曾经觉得那跟他没关系。  
  
此时此刻，他不由得心疼，并且不由得责怪主君。  
  
如果不喜欢，何必要搅乱她的一生呢？明明……  
  
明明有别的男人愿意一心一意守护她的啊。  
  
十四发蒙的时候，就感受到一只柔软的手挽上他的胳膊……三叶！  
  
十四惊得僵住了。  
  
“吉本大人和土方君根本不是对立者啊，都是希望主君好的，到底有什么必要吵呢？主君，土方君我先带走了，您先同吉本大人谈谈吧，之后别忘了来哄他哦。”三叶温润的声音说。  
  
银时默然点点头，三叶拉着土方走了。  
  
“三叶姑娘，你……好吗？”出正殿之后，土方千言万语汇成一句问候。  
  
“好。”三叶笑笑，然后离开了。  
  
夜晚，十四在训练场中不断地挥着剑，然而思绪太过纷乱又如何能斩断？  
  
他究竟在纠结什么呢？银时没有维护好自己吗？不不，武士保护主君明明是单方面的牺牲，自己不会有那样弱小的想法。  
  
归根结底，是因为主君的不信任吧。自己成为他的武士时间虽短，却已经做好准备随时为他赴死，刚才也不是没有尽心维护他，但是最终银时还是最信任那老臣。  
  
只是这样吗？内心的另一个声音问，那酸楚委屈的感觉，真的只是这样吗？十四懵懵懂懂，将这感觉还是忽略了过去。  
  
“十四！”十四听到呼唤，看是银时倚在门框上，心下不甘，却也不得不走上去跪下行礼。然后低头站在那里，也不说话。  
  
银时叹了口气，他不知为何看到十四委屈的样子心里也非常难受。他将胳膊搭在土方的肩上，其时银时比土方稍高一点，宽慰道：“吉本卿是我的老师，我从来是顺着他的意思，今天要是为了你和他吵架的话，家臣们肯定要给你小鞋穿，对你也不好。”  
  
土方莫名让银时的亲昵举动搞得心砰砰跳，但是他还保留了理智道：“主君只道吉本大人服侍多年，而我土方十四郎跟了主君几个月……可我又有什么办法？我也想从您出生起就在您的生命中啊。然而即使现实如此，十四对主君的忠心从来只多不少，主君打心眼儿里没法儿信任我，我也没法子了。”  
  
银时无言，他是真的给问住了，信任是一种赤诚的馈赠的话，目空一切的他从没想过自己有这种义务。在他的意识中，所有人都是低于自己，受自己的支配的，即使是有些时候顺着家臣，也不过是为了让他们听自己的话，安心为他办事。而对于十四，他喜欢他，想要他，但是他真的信任他吗——这个明明只有十六岁，却信誓旦旦地宣布可以为自己付出一切的人？  
  
良久，银时摆出最真诚的微笑道：“我怎么会不信任你呢？你的誓言我可一直记在心里啊，‘主君，承蒙您看重之恩……’”  
  
十四接着说道：“土方十四郎必定披肝沥胆，以命相护！”这句话好像一句咒语，宣誓时的那份以死相报的决心又充盈在胸了，他看向银时，眼神里又充满坚定。  
  
银时却略有心酸，自己究竟是骗了他。  
  
门外，伊东发自内心地冷笑。  
  
伊东本就习惯半夜去训练场训练，今晚纯属偶然遇见。本来以银时耳力，有人近前如何不能发现，只是他思绪纷杂、无心他顾才任由伊东偷听了。  
  
伊东冷笑原来十四也不过这种水平，被这种忠君之言哄得团团转，果然不足为惧。今夜银时的谎言，可怜只被伊东识破而已！  
  
  
  



	9. 通向成人世界的路才不是那个啊

第9章 通向成人世界的路才不是那个啊  
  
自那日又过了半月有余，今日已经是十五。银时在这期间来找十四的次数寥寥无几，十四对此释然，只是按照银时的路子自己继续着训练。  
从早晨开始武士们都洋溢着喜悦的气氛，十四心下疑惑，问近藤桑，他也不过是露出奇怪的笑容说：“你今晚就知道了。”问其他的武士，他们也嘿嘿地坏笑着说着同样的话。这让十四更是好奇心大起。  
下午三叶来领小总出去玩，姐弟两个自然是在门外见面，近藤当值，十四想见三叶一面，就要送小总出去。小总嫌恶地说滚开我出个门也要你送啊，你明明是想去见我姐姐。十四说要送的要送的，屯所离门口好远呢我陪你说话解闷。小总说你自己就是个闷 第9章 通向成人世界的路才不是那个啊  
自那日又过了半月有余，今日已经是十五。银时在这期间来找十四的次数寥寥无几，十四对此释然，只是按照银时的路子自己继续着训练。

从早晨开始武士们都洋溢着喜悦的气氛，十四心下疑惑，问近藤桑，他也不过是露出奇怪的笑容说：“你今晚就知道了。”问其他的武士，他们也嘿嘿地坏笑着说着同样的话。这让十四更是好奇心大起。

下午三叶来领小总出去玩，姐弟两个自然是在门外见面，近藤当值，十四想见三叶一面，就要送小总出去。小总嫌恶地说滚开我出个门也要你送啊，你明明是想去见我姐姐。十四说要送的要送的，屯所离门口好远呢我陪你说话解闷。小总说你自己就是个闷葫芦，不被你闷死就不错了。十四笑着说我闷了这么久正好有好多心里话想对你说呢。两个人就这么一路扯淡到了门口。

十四一眼就看到了远远站着的三叶，为了隐藏自己的身份，三叶在府外的时候穿的都是寻常的粗布衣服，但这丝毫没有掩盖她端庄娴丽的气质。

小总开心地冲上去拉着姐姐的手，想把姐姐赶紧拉走。三叶看到十四，却走上前和他攀谈。

“你……今晚和武士们一起去吗？”三叶避开十四的视线问道。

十四疑惑不解，而后心想武士们今天早上就开始喜气洋洋，定是今晚有什么固定的活动了，少年玩心大，他说：“自然要去，武士集体的活动嘛。”说完之后隐约看到三叶的受伤的眼神，神情中又含着些许的无奈。但这不过一瞬即逝，马上又恢复了微笑的样子。十四心里一紧，正犹豫着要不要问问怎么了，三叶却和十四告别，十四只得怅然若失地目送三叶离开了。

晚上果然武士们都三五成群、前呼后拥地出了门。十四和近藤并肩走着，十四又问近藤，他只是说到了就知道了，十四也不再问。只是越走十四越不安，怎么到了闹市也不停，反而一路走到了黑灯瞎火的地方？十四心里紧张起来，好在大部队目的地并不在此，只是一路呼啸地走着，转过弯，突然眼前果然开朗，原来走到了一条灯火通明的街道。队伍突然慢了下来，看来目的地是这里无疑。十四站在道口抬头看，上有三个金字“红玉原”。

红玉原？十四看向近藤，后者脸上继续欠揍地坏笑，又看向街里两旁站着的女人，又听听耳边的丝竹之音，又闻闻扑鼻的脂粉气和酒气……这……这尼玛是花街啊啊啊啊啊啊！

十四不淡定了，“原来你们固定今天的活动是逛花街！还有没有武士庄严的样子啊！”近藤严肃地纠正：“是每月十五。之前你不巧每次十五去服侍主君都很晚才回，所以都错过了。”

“哦对对对，每月十四发饷，所以十五就正好拿着钱出来挥霍……个头啊！”

近藤笑得肚子都抽了筋：“哈哈哈哈哈哈，我就是想看你这种表情，小子，这么害怕踏入成人的世界吗？”

“这么肮脏的世界还是永远不要踏入为好。”嘴上虽然这么说着，其实哪有一个少年不对花街不好奇的，眼睛却不停地四处张望。

十四一举一动都看在近藤眼里，他搂住十四的脖子带着他往里走，意料之中十四也并不挣脱。一边解释着：“府里的武士为了能随时被召唤，都长年住在屯所里，整日里与大男人厮混，连个家庭都没有。都是男人你也不是不懂，时间长了，他们都只能到花街去找女人温存，渐渐地也就变成了现在这个样子，府中也默许了这一切。”

十四被路上的灯红酒绿和女人们娇艳欲滴的面庞看花了眼，少年血气方刚，定力又差，任是他平日古板沉默，心里也不由得痒痒的。

那时候武士逛花街是再不过天经地义的事情，也无需羞涩遮掩。况且十四已经十二岁，在当时已经不小了，近藤对带他来这里丝毫不以为忤。藤原家的其他武士们已经陆陆续续地进了自己常去的妓馆，近藤也轻车熟路地带十四进了一家。十四在门口抬头一看，牌匾上书有“吉海”二字。

进入妓馆，十四不由得惊得瞪大了眼睛。首先映入眼帘的是妓馆的大厅，不知多少盏灯竟将这偌大的地方照得明如白昼。大厅中央是一个舞台，上有美艳的艺妓奏乐起舞，靡靡丝竹，红裳绿袖，软软细肢，明眸皓齿，无一不冲击着年轻的十四的眼耳。台前是几排坐席，有人坐在那里随着音乐摇头晃脑，心神荡漾。四周是分为两层，每层中又分为一个个隔间，隔间用精致的屏风半遮，使得里面的客人能够尽情地欣赏外面的表演，又不被外面看到。雕梁画栋，金碧辉煌，连普通的一面墙都绘着精致的浮世绘。

十四看得痴了一会儿，却莫名地心生怯意。只是手足无措看向近藤，后者看出了十四的心思，却露出挑衅的笑容说：“十四，你不会怕了吧？”

十四生平最受不得激，顿时硬着头皮说：“有什么好怕？快叫几个漂亮的姑娘陪老子喝酒！”

近藤哈哈大笑：“十四，虽然是来妓馆，流氓一样可不是正常的尿性。”

突然一声冷笑传来，十四经过训练，耳力非凡，在这嘈杂声中居然一下子辨认出声音的主人，他看都不看那人说道：“伊东，你就不会发出一点除了冷笑以外的声音吗？”

伊东说：“你是第一次来妓馆吧，乡巴佬。”他出身大家，像这种烟花之地自然是去了数次，他身边带了两人，想是为了笼络武士，带他们来高级地方玩玩。

十四想刚才自己的窘态果然是被伊东看了全，不过这也没什么丢人，只是今晚是无论如何不能离开了。

近藤爽朗一笑，走到伊东的身边，两人寒暄了起来。招呼客人的妈妈桑是新人，并不认识近藤，只是看十四与近藤的衣着普通，觉得没必要热心。不过看到伊东的衣着华贵，是个有钱的少爷，忙走上去大爷长大爷短地招呼。

到了这种地步，两帮人只能安排在一个包厢了。十四再不愿，但也不好说什么，来了一个跑堂将普通武士们引入包厢落座，伊东和近藤却随妈妈桑到别处去了。

十四与那两个武士私下也相识，三个人开始闲谈，十四虽然寡言，但也不是自闭，听他们侃侃而谈，也会附和几句。

一会儿，两个十人长回来了，身后跟着五个姑娘，原来两个人是选姑娘去了。

伊东有意让十四出丑，便说：“这里只有土方桑第一次来妓馆，让土方桑先挑吧。”

十四不知所措，但有一点他是知道的，那就是绝对不做伊东让做的事，他推辞道：“不敢，这里我年纪最小，不敢争先。”

“别啊，第一次来还是要玩得开心，要是给你的姑娘你不喜欢，不想再来了怎么办？”伊东讽刺地说。

近藤说：“对啊，十四，武士间，这些繁文缛节不要管，我也想让你先挑呐。”

十四本想再推辞，可是近藤这么说了，他也就不再矫情。看向那五个艺妓。先前姑娘们进门一看，这些男人之中数十四最年轻帅气，心里都想被他挑中，现下都一齐期待地看着他。

十四本来看这几个姑娘个个水灵动人，想挑哪个都一样，结果一看她们都露出“你怎么ren心拒绝我”的眼神，顿时将伸出的手又收回。

边上伊东轻蔑的笑容更深，嘴都快歪到耳根了，十四心里暗骂自己没出息，性命相关的时候也经历了不少，今日却这样婆婆妈妈地露怯。他硬起心肠，指着看着最顺眼的那一个说就她了，其他的女孩子果然露出失望的表情。得到近藤的示意，那个女子欢天喜地地坐在十四的身边。

其他人也各自有了自己的艺妓，酒席开始。

十四简直不知该如何摆手脚，只能专心听近藤他们高谈阔论，不敢瞧身边女子一眼，心里却在嘀咕是不是冷落了她。他只认识三叶一个女孩子，两人也从未像现在这样靠得这么近过，当下正襟危坐，怕轻薄了她，完全忘了自己本来就是在妓馆里。艺妓轻吐了一口烟，她察言观色，看出是因为第一次不好意思，决定索性主动些好了。直接软软地搂住十四的手臂，靠在他身上。后者明显一僵，脸红透了，惊讶地看向姑娘。

艺妓嫣然一笑，真是有趣，这么容易害羞的男人，还逛什么花街啊。朱唇轻启，呵气如兰地说：“绿袖，我的名字，大爷呢？”

十四看着眼前红颜，怔怔地说道：“土方十四郎。”

绿袖巧笑嫣然地说道：“十四郎，绿袖今晚就交给你了，你可要怜惜她呀。”说着一副忸怩的女儿态，娇羞可人，把十四看得痴了。这本来不过是青楼女子常用的调情之辞，流连烟花之地的人大多一笑而过。可十四别说妓馆，连女人也就认识三叶一个，还从没存过猥琐旖旎的心思，简直不要太纯情。听到绿袖的话，越想越当真，突然间就莫名生了大丈夫的责任，头脑一热就搂住绿袖的肩膀，只觉得温香软玉在怀，当真是从未体验过的感觉，她身上的脂粉香气更是熏得他心神荡漾，慢慢也放松了，和绿袖闲聊喝酒，绿袖一杯杯喂十四酒，将他伺候得舒坦不已，心想妓馆真是好玩极了。

暖酒下肚，十四也打开了话匣子，和武士们谈天说地，大家都醉醺醺地说话毫不遮掩。只有伊东正襟危坐，略无醉意，和身旁艺妓时不时聊上几句。

“咱们这边果然是偏远，据说萨摩那里跟英国星打了好久呢。”

“啊？那天皇是不是早就该召咱们大将军出征了？”

十四问绿袖，你怎么不喝酒呢？

“按理说是召过吧，可是上面的决定谁知道。”

绿袖回答自己酒量不好，喝完难看。

“这你就不懂了，我分析咱们大将军是左右战局的决定性力量，上面这是还在观望呢。”

夜深，酒席散，各人领着姑娘由侍女领到厢房就寝。十四进门后看到榻榻米上铺着的精致的床褥，心砰砰跳，终于到了这一步了吗？他紧张地吞了一口口水。绿袖挽着他的胳膊，十四瞧着她，她的面庞在朦胧的月光下显得更加明艳动人，朱唇微启，眼睛更是像要滴出水一般。十四想着绿袖一开始的那句话，一种别样的浪漫之情洋溢于胸，低头就在绿袖的脸颊上轻啄了一下，这下脸又红了几分。

绿袖心想，这少年终是青涩，还是要自己主导，于是就解开十四的腰带，手从他的胸膛一直抚摸向下，嘴亲吻着十四的喉结，并轻轻啃噬。

十四这个chunan哪里经得起这样的撩拨？他一把将绿袖箍在怀里，深深地抱了一会儿，然后急不可耐地将她按在被褥上，压在身下，失去理智一般，粗鲁地扒开她的衣服。绿袖却也不再有所动作，只是温顺地由他处置。

眼前大片的雪白肌肤激烈地ciji过十四的神经。他自渎的时候不是没有想象过，描摹过，但他一向压抑欲望，这种事情总是像完成任务般草草了事。现在他的血管突突地敲击着太阳穴，压抑多时的欲望一旦爆发便不可收拾。

他亲吻着绿袖的脖子一路向下……欲望此时已经像喷发后的岩浆一样炽烈却缓缓地流动，十四也不再那么急切，怀里的女人像只任人摆布的小猫一样温顺，时不时有所反应，这使得十四的心中多了一丝旖旎。他想吻绿袖的嘴唇，就向上移动凑向她的脸。

然而霎时间，如同一桶冰水当头浇下，十四的欲望瞬间熄灭，热汗全部变冷。

他看到了绿袖的眼神。

那哀伤却又无奈的眼神，与今日看到的三叶的眼神如出一辙。还有他的死去的母亲，记忆中的母亲，经常流露出的，也是这样的眼神。

绿袖，三叶，母亲。为什么天下的女人都会露出这样凄婉的眼神，只需一眼，就能令人感同身受，心如刀绞？

这种事难道不是应该闭着眼享受吗？可是她为什么睁着眼？十四想不透了，他只知道自己无论如何不能再继续，他拉过被子将绿袖盖好，起身，穿上衣服。

绿袖慌忙坐起，仍然娇喘连连，问道：“大爷，难道是绿袖侍奉的不周道？”

十四摇了摇头，顿了顿，问道：“你不高兴，对吗？”

绿袖疑惑：“能侍奉您是奴家的荣幸，怎么会不高兴？”

十四默然，女子身上的那种哀婉的气质竟是连她们自己都不觉。他突然意识到自己为什么凭感觉选择的是绿袖。因为她有点像记忆中母亲模糊的影子。

月被云彩遮住，房间陷入了黑暗，可是十四宁愿这样，他不敢看绿袖的脸，他连死亡都不怕，却怕承受这种莫名的负罪感。他自顾自地说：“我父亲是个浪荡子，骗得我母亲一夜风流之后，就再也没有见她，即使知道她有了身孕，也只是偶尔派人送点钱来，哼，现在想来记挂着这事的，恐怕是大哥吧。”

绿袖平静了下来，嫖客喜欢讲自己的故事的人有很多，因为jinv萍水相逢，没有什么顾忌。她附和着问道：“那你母亲一定很伤心啦。”

十四似是努力回想了一会儿，然后说：“母亲从没有骂过父亲的一句不是，只是时常说自己命不好，还连累了我，这样说的时候，她会露出一种令人心悸的眼神，我当时太小还不懂，但是那眼神却牢牢地刻在我记忆里。”

十四的声音渐渐转为哀戚：“父亲被酒色掏空了身体，在我五岁那年，终于病逝。我以为母亲会开心，觉得负心人终于有报，但是母亲在听到这个消息之后，眼睛却再也没有了光彩，整日如同行尸走肉一般。可能如果不是有我，她会立即zisha吧。”

突然像是被大力揍了一拳一般，十四猛地蜷了起来，脸上露出哀痛不已的表情。他哽咽着说：“她身体本就多病，终于有一天，再也不能下床了。那天……是那天晚上，家里蜡烛早就用完了，一切都漆黑地可怕，只有母亲断断续续的喘息声，和乌鸦们凄厉的惨叫，我害怕极了，缩在母亲床前，紧握着她还温热的手，仿佛一松手她就会被乌鸦带走。终于，月光照进我们窗口，洒在母亲的床上，我扑在妈妈的身上，努力地看着她，确认妈妈不会走。啊……妈妈的脸颊深陷，被月光一照更是惨白，妈妈，你究竟遭受了多大的痛苦？”

说到这里，十四的神情已经狰狞，紧抱着双臂，手指深深陷入他的胳膊。

绿袖心如刀绞，爬到他的身边搂住他，想至少给他一点安慰。

十四声音已经嘶哑：“妈妈的气息越来却轻，我想嚎啕大哭，却又不敢，只是紧盯着她，妈妈说：‘十四郎，妈妈太懦弱，很是对你不起，你要好好的，去找你大哥吧。’我终于哭了出来，求妈妈不要走，妈妈却没有力气再理我，静静的闭上眼睛，我吓坏了，赶紧去摸她的鼻息，谁知这时她突然睁眼，右手直直向胸前伸出，抓着虚空，那永远温声细语的妈妈，她用尽一生的力气，悲哀地呜咽着：‘慎一，你说过让我等你，我做到了，可是你去哪了？！我……我要……’她没有说出她要去做什么，就身体一软，摔在床上，再也没有了气息，双眼大睁，啊，那种眼神，那种悲哀又无奈的眼神我粉身碎骨也无法忘记！”

十四犹如被噩梦魇住一般，仍沉浸在那万箭穿心般痛苦的一天，但故事说完，他也渐渐平静了下来，只是仍微微发抖。月在一朵朵云彩中穿行，屋里时亮时暗，却像日升日落，光阴几年。

绿袖不敢说话，只像哄孩子一般，拍着他的背，这个少年今晚，只是个失去母亲的无助的孩子吧。

十四稍定心神，几乎是自言自语般问道：“你说我母亲没说完的那句话是什么？”

绿袖此时也真心相待，叹口气说：“你母亲想说的，应该是‘我要去找你’吧。”

十四看了绿袖良久，点点头道：“果然是女子之间心意相通，我却怎么也想不到……我的心上人，还有你，为什么你们都会露出和我母亲一样的表情呢？男人却从不会这样。”` 

绿袖沉默片刻，似在思索：“悲伤却无奈……天下的女子大抵如此吧，心思敏感故而哀伤，自己的命运却不能自己主宰，自己喜欢的人同样不能去追逐，故而无可奈何。而男人不会啊，想要什么就去得到，得不到也不会痴缠。”

十四充满歉意和敬意地说：“听君一席话，胜读十年书。今晚我太轻薄了，对不起。”

绿袖说：“你本就是逛青楼，我本就是烟花女子，不必挂怀。今晚也是我第一次，本以为早就做好觉悟了，但是现在看来没有一个女子被当做泄欲的躯壳却不悲哀的。”这番话的声音已经不再含有青楼女子的软媚了，恢复了她本身青春少女的爽脆。

十四羞愧难当，自己觉得轻侮了绿袖，等同于轻侮了三叶，轻侮了母亲，轻侮了天下所有的的温婉细腻的女子，如同自己的混蛋父亲一样，是造成女子痛苦的罪魁祸首。

绿袖淡淡笑着：“男子自与女子不同，你也没什么错。”

十四想到他的主君，想到他的父亲，冷笑道：“我却觉得女子重情重义，倒胜男子百倍。”

绿袖怔怔地看着他说：“是啊，我自己是女子，世人相轻，我却不该轻贱自己，想不到你这个男人却这样心思细腻旷达，不与世俗同流，”她神情转为坦然，却突然眉头一皱说，“但我却要怪你！”

十四猛地抬头说：“怪我什么？”绿袖佯装嗔怒地看着他：“我本以为自己已经接受了这一切，像其他艺妓一样麻木，数着日子到死，但你却让我知道自己仍是不甘，更加增添煎熬，这是幸也不幸？！”

十四慌乱道：“我给你赎身！”说着，拿出了身上所有的钱，本来知道要出去玩，带上了几个月的饷钱，这种身外之物他也不太珍惜。

绿袖看着这傻小子愣愣的样子，噗嗤一声笑了出来，却是真心爽朗的笑容。她正色道：“客人给艺妓赎身，却也不少见，只是还不过是听从男人差遣？命运到头来还是掌握在别人手里。”

十四心里觉得有理，连连点头，接着问道：“那你怎么办？”

绿袖站了起来，走到窗前，此时她已经不再是艺妓的心境，深以在不爱的男人面前luolu为耻，因此衣服已经穿得整齐。她沐浴着清冷的月光说：“我八岁就被继父卖到这里，从未出去过，我想凭一己之力逃离这个地方，然后到处走走看看，知道这个世界是什么样的，直到找到那个我想守护的人，就停下来，在他身边，不离不弃。”

十四被这一番慷慨的话给感动，喃喃叹道：“绿袖……”

她转过头严肃地看着十四说：“这个名字是我做jinv的花名，我才不要带着它行走，让它时时提醒我的过去屈辱。”

十四shan意地笑笑，说：“那你原本名字叫什么？”

她苦笑说：“穷苦百姓哪有什么姓名，叫个阿猫阿狗就凑合一生。我总不能用那样的小名闯荡天下。”

十四说：“那你何不自己取一个，既要掌握自己的命运，名字也须得自己起才好。”

她深以为然，看向窗外思索片刻，抬头看着那一轮圆月说：“看那月光，虽熹微，但世间少了这一轮明月却不知少了多少浪漫豪情，这不正是我想要成为的样子吗？咏月为怀，且行且歌，人生憾事，一笑风中。月咏！就叫月咏吧！”

“嗯，好名字。”

“快叫我一声！”

“月咏！”

“哎！”这便是青涩时期的月咏，此时的她如同获得新生一般欢喜不已，人生的画卷仿佛就在眼前铺展开来，她看着窗外，感叹人世间竟还有这么奇丽的月光。

一夜过去，朝阳东升。

近藤离开的声音，惊醒了艺妓，她看着枕边的钱，想着近藤的话“我只想买你一晚上的清净安眠”，近藤说这些时，脸上挂着真诚的笑容，暖到了她的心底。

伊东的艺妓怅然若失地看着他离去的背影，这个衣着华贵，风度凛然的青年，却在黑夜中与她共担了一夜的痛苦过往。他苦笑着说：“我是个虚伪的人，为了达到目的，没有说不了的话，没有做不得的事，即使那违背本心。时常想想，这样的自己和卖笑的jinv又有何分别……不过那些磊落的好人瞧不上我，我却也不屑和他们为伍，不知我者，谓我何求？我反倒欢喜你做我知己，今晚，咱们互相做个依靠吧。”

花街的灯火永不熄灭，明处多少逢场作戏，暗处多少恩怨痴缠。情爱游戏中的男男女女，谁追逐谁？谁引诱谁？谁赢谁输？谁精谁痴？

皆以为玩弄对方，最终皆一样被欲望所玩弄。


	10. 女朋友一定会发现自己去了夜总会所以还不如坦白从宽

第10章 女朋友一定会发现自己去了夜总会所以还不如坦白从宽  
  


十四和月咏畅聊到天亮，十四还是将自己身上所有的钱送给了月咏，并说只是作为一个朋友送她的盘缠，月咏也不推辞，答谢后收下了。  
  
二人互道珍重之后，十四便告辞了。  
  
今天照例放一天假，十四一夜没睡，回到驻地就麻利地洗了澡躺下补觉了。  
  
结果躺下来却翻来覆去睡不着，不知怎的三叶的面庞总是出现在脑海中，隐隐约约地想着，三叶是不是因为他要去妓院而失落？那……他是不是可以认为她对他有意思？但自己的形象现在已经在她心目中一落千丈了吧？想找她说明白，可是去哪儿找这样的机会呢？  
  
小总？呵呵这玩笑开大了，打住吧。  
  
晚饭时间照例去侍奉银时，那一天之后，只要有其他的大臣在，银时和他都不怎么说话，十四也只是乖乖地做惯例的事。  
  
大家族很重视三餐开饭的时间，几乎不会变动，所以十四只要每日固定时间到银时那里即可。  
  
侍女向十四行礼之后对他说银时早先吩咐过今天在卧房吃饭，十四就轻车熟路地到了他的卧房。  
  
门是虚掩着的，十四像往常一样随意地直接推开了门，看到门内景象，吓得只汗毛也竖了起来。银时，竟然在……！  
  
十四连忙转身“砰”得一声关上了门，像躲着什么一样跑了。他心想他们看起来很忘我的样子，应该不会注意到他，却没有看到门里的银时眼光冷静地深深地看了门一眼。  
  
十四去院子里溜达，心却仍咚咚跳着，每一下都很重，仿佛要坠到胃里，激起一阵强烈的酸意。他无力地坐在台阶上，脸深深地埋到手里，不知怎的很想哭、很委屈，但他毫无经验，根本不懂这种心情该怎么命名。  
  
过了一会儿，侍女们端着盘子次第沿连廊走进殿中，十四猜想银时估计是完事了吩咐晚饭，就慢吞吞地起身随她们进了银时卧房。  
  
十四行礼后跪坐在银时身边帮忙布菜，却故意避开他的目光。  
  
银时玩味地看着十四，对于他的反应很是满意。他从前都刻意在十四面前隐藏自己浪荡的一面，今天却有一种强烈的想这样做的心情，他懒得多想就付诸行动了。他看着十四细心把菜布好之后，让所有人退下。  
  
十四直起身欲走，银时叫住他：“十四，你陪我吃。”  
  
十四本就心情别扭，在想起之前那件事，更加心酸地说：“可是吉本大人……”  
  
银时恼怒地打断他：“你是我的……你是我的武士，你听我的还是家臣的？”  
  
十四觉得莫名其妙——你凭什么生气啊！但他当然不敢跟银时对呛，只好乖乖坐回去，提起筷子。  
  
两人就这样疙疙瘩瘩地吃了一会儿，心事重重的哪儿还有胃口？终于，银时装作很不经意问：“昨儿是十五，晚上去红玉原了？”  
  
十四点点头。  
  
银时心里咯噔一声，之前十五的晚上都缠着他到很晚就是为了阻挠他去，昨晚上跟家臣议事脱不开身，竟就真的去了。他听到自己牙咬得咯咯响声，却还只能装出游刃有余的样子开他玩笑：“怎么样，做男人的感觉？”  
  
十四的脸刷的红了，不安地动了动身体，张张嘴说不出话。  
  
银时看着他，这副样子，难道……“怎么不说话啊，大家都是男人你害羞什么。”  
  
“我……我还是那个。”十四脸仿佛要着火了。  
  
银时顿时了然，心轻松地仿佛要飘起来，简直想要在屋顶上奔跑。  
  
他存心逗逗这个青涩少年，装作没听明白地问：“哪个？”  
  
“就是那个啊。”  
  
“到底哪个？！你个扭扭捏捏的小屁孩儿”  
  
“处男！行了吧，我还是个处男！”说完之后才看到银时促狭的笑容，只羞得恨不得挖个洞钻进去，这甚至是他一生中第一次说这个词……  
  
“哈哈哈……”银时受用极了，“好样的，不过明明到了那种地步还是没成，是姑娘你不喜欢呢？还是不会做这种事啊？我可以教你哦。”  
  
十四翻了个白眼，说：“主君，想不到您这么高贵，对人家私房事还这么上心？”  
  
“我是你师父嘛，这种事情你要是不会我也有责任教你。”  
  
这一番话虽是取笑十四，但却唤起了他对和银时共处时光的回忆，他心里柔软起来，对银时态度也恢复了以前的亲近，他说：“不用了，我还不至于这点事情都不懂。只不过……”十四顿了一会儿，说，“姑娘很好，只是我觉得不应该跟不喜欢的人做这种事，既对不起自己也对不起人家。”  
  
银时感觉自己好像躺着中了一箭，有些着恼地说：“说得好像你有喜欢的人似的。”  
  
银时想到十四虽然崇拜自己、跟着自己，但某些方面好像根本对他没有兴趣，心里又变得怪怪的。  
  
十四陷入沉默，这有些反常。  
  
银时意识到了什么，心简直要停跳，生出一点小小的期待，几乎要听到十四说：“有啊，就是你啊。”  
  
也许只过了几秒，银时却觉得过了一个世纪。他抬头看向十四，后者红着脸，咬着嘴唇犹豫着什么，银时终于耐不住了：“你想说什么吗？”  
  
十四张开嘴：“三叶……”  
  
嗡的一声，仿佛电视突然静音，接下来银时五官所感，只有白噪音和羞涩的十四嘴唇的开合了。  
  
三叶？  
  
三叶，是什么东西来着？  
  
我的夫人？  
  
这两个字怎么会由十四的嘴说出？  
  
我和十四的世界里，什么时候冒出这个？  
  
诶？  
  
“所以，我希望主君能让我见她一面，解释一下。”十四说。  
  
“行啊，怎么不行。她跟我有名无实，我完全把她当朋友庇护，你喜欢，我大可以送给你做妻子哦。”完全没过大脑地，银时说出这些话，他实在是被吓懵了。  
  
“真的？”十四竟然受宠若惊，“多谢主君！但妻子什么的……我倒没想那么多。”  
  
十四期待地望着银时，银时却敲着扇子只顾着想自己的事了，这完全是被惯坏的人的样子，他真的可以在对话中途忽然不理人，想不接话就不接话。  
  
但十四有求于人，当然一点意见也没有。  
  
银时想清楚了，说：“三叶毕竟是我夫人，在我面前这么不掩饰对她的兴趣真的好吗？觊觎主君的女人，这可是切腹也不能被原谅的罪行哦。”  
  
十四脸色一白：“我……”  
  
银时又微微一笑：“但谁让我宠你嘛，我肯定不介意的，只是在事成之前不能让家臣知道，否则不管是我的脸面还是藤原家的脸面都没地方放了。”  
  
十四点点头，但心情已经有了负担。自己这算什么啊，觊觎主君的女人还让主君帮忙牵线，最重要的是还要他帮忙隐瞒？  
  
他一个普通武士尚且不屑撒谎，何况他高贵的主君？  
  
他咬着嘴唇：“主君，是我欠考虑了，我不能把你置于这样为难的境地，这件事我不会再想了。”  
  
“哎——别这样想！”银时一把搂住十四的脖子，“我这么宠你，为你做这些也没什么，但总是心里不甘，你补偿一下我呗。”  
  
银时越这样十四越内疚，他揉揉发酸的鼻子：“主君，你吩咐我做什么我就去做，哪里谈什么补偿不补偿的。”心里想着无论主君让他做什么他都做，哪怕没有任何回报。  
  
“那你这是答应咯？”  
  
当然！“  
  
银时想得逞地笑但靠惊人的意志力忍住了，他用下巴贴着十四的额头说：“我最近想啊，藤原家看似人人敬我怕我，实则都是有所图谋的，无论是家臣还是武士。你看伊东就知道了，一旦我失去了利用价值，他们随时会反水。”  
  
十四点点头，主君看似众星捧月实则饱尝了常人难以忍受的孤独与不安，哪怕一点，他都希望替主君分担一些痛苦，他靠在主君身上，之前讨论的什么都抛到脑后了。  
  
银时接着说：“我想暗中组建一个亲兵队，你就是队长，替我物色死忠的武士”  
  
十四惊讶地说：“十四刚进藤原家不久，怎么担当地起啊。”  
  
银时拍拍他的肩膀：“我说你担得起你就担得，关键是现在队里就你一个人啊，你又是队长，又是队员。”十四也不婆妈，笑笑就答应了。心想为银时做这种事情简直心甘情愿，还说什么补偿，未免太见外了。  
  
银时说：“好的，现在脱衣服吧。”  
  
十四以为自己听错了，疑惑地啊了一声。银时一副理所当然地解释道：“我要给你纹上亲兵队的标志，这样你就永远是亲兵队的人了。”心提了起来，十四哪里像爱纹身的人，要是他拒绝，自己也不想强逼他。  
  
结果十四一口应承：“好，不过队徽什么样啊，别太丑，我一辈子都带着呢。”十四心里早就确定要一辈子追随主君，至死绝无二心，在身上纹一个一辈子的烙印又有什么的。  
  
银时心里感动，此时才知道十四对自己的赤诚，更是对这个少年充满了珍惜。他说：“你宽心，漂亮得很，况且为了保密我给你纹的身只有发热的时候才会显现。”  
  
十四嗯了一声也不疑有他，其实丑不丑又有什么要紧，不过……“等等，你给我纹？你会这个？”  
  
“嗯，我身上的家徽得我自己纹，每代藤原家家主都得学这个。你去书房把工具取来，是个黑色的盒子。”  
  
十四拿来，听银时的吩咐脱下浴衣趴在被褥上。感受到腰部下面的的位置有刺痛，看来银时是打算纹在这里。然后刺痛渐渐加剧，十四的呼吸粗重起来。男人生理决定了他们痛感比女人更加强烈，只是尊严让他们咬牙忍着而已。十四抓紧身体下的被褥，虽然疼痛难当，但是一声不吭。  
  
银时看着十四微微颤抖的身体，忍不住吞了一口口水。他异于常人，虽然十四岁，但是身体已经发育地几乎是成年男子了。而十四却同正常少年一般精瘦，常年练武却使他身体并不是瘦弱，微弹的肌肉比例恰到好处地贴合身体，还有那虽然小麦色却异常细腻的皮肤……他注意到十四眉心微皱，咬着嘴唇隐忍的表情，呼吸更是急促，这个人现在正在他的控制之下，全部地接受着自己给予的痛，自己正在亲手给他打上自己的印记。这个不凡的少年，这个好看的少年，这个傲气的少年，都是他的，都是他的……这一切怎么能让他不发狂？他努力压下心中的旖念，摸摸十四的背，用沙哑的声音说：“隐形的纹身比寻常的纹身要痛很多，我尽量下手轻些，你忍忍好吗？”  
  
十四抓紧了被子，紧咬着牙关点了点头，生怕一张嘴自己就叫出声来。  
  
仿佛过了一个世纪，银时拍了拍他的背表示痛苦终于结束了，此时十四已经是汗流浃背，嘴唇都咬破了，血沿嘴角流了下来。他意识模糊中，感觉到一个软软的湿热的东西在嘴角触了一下，他隐隐约约想也许银时的手帮他擦血，但又觉得不太像。他下意识地闪开，主君真是奇怪，总是和他亲昵过分。他睁开眼睛，看到银时放大的脸，银时温声道：“好啦，记住这个位置一个月不能碰水，洗澡时候小心些。”  
  
十四点点头，因为虚弱显得乖巧极了。  
  
银时心都要化了，理着十四的额发温柔地说：“你不是想见三叶吗？稍等一下，我这就叫她来。”  
  
  



	11. 恋爱这东西

第11章 恋爱这东西

三叶进来之后看到十四和银时在一起略微吃惊了一下，随后表情如常向银时行礼后也坐下，笑着说：“怎么了今天？师徒两个还玩不够，要找我一起？”这话却是瞧着银时说的。

十四有点失落，她到底对银时比自己更亲近，又或者是因为那件事讨厌自己了？他低头不语，担心说错话再惹三叶不快。

银时留心十四的反应，觉得可爱的同时有有些嫌弃。这也太怂了，自己的风流真是一点儿也没学到。

然后转念一想，这难道不是一件好事？

他开始专心跟三叶聊天闲扯，故意不带上十四。

十四本就比较沉闷，这下子更是只有附和的份儿。他眼光求助地望向银时，意思是让他别扯淡了，把话题引向正事。

银时理都不理，眼睛一翻一副你的女人你自己搞定的样子。

十四搞不定，他在撩妹方面相当不擅长，因为他长得好看从来都是妹子撩他。他其实完全不懂女孩子心思，三叶怎么好意思当着别人面儿追着一个男人问话，更何况是自己暗恋的男人。

结果还是三叶一个女孩子先搭话他：“土方先生觉得呢？”美少年就是可以为所欲为啊。

十四心里松了一口气，问：“什么？”刚才两人说话他只顾着急，一点没有听进去。

三叶盈盈一笑：“刚才说到萨英战争，萨摩藩输掉之后幕府赔偿了巨额赔款，同时见识到外夷实力的德川家和各藩口风渐渐软弱了……如今这情势，咱们陆奥到底是主战还是主和？”

十四虽然四方闯荡，做的全是好勇斗狠的事，这种政治大事其实并不很懂，完全比不上三叶，后者父亲生前是私塾老师因而博览群书，同银时对于这种事经常能聊上几句。

十四当然不想露怯，他毕竟很聪明，虽然实际上不懂，模仿其他武士高谈阔论的样子却轻而易举。他酝酿了一会儿说：“这要看天皇的意思了，幕府破灭是大势所趋，早晚沦落成各藩其中之一，我们不能跟他们走一路。”

银时点点头道：“我也是这样想，陆奥藩向来是与天皇站一边的，而天皇对天人一直毫无好感……这是当然的吧，他们的企图无非是把这个国家变成殖民地，到那一天百姓就凄惨了。幕府这混蛋一心想的只有保存自己的地位，总有一天我要把它揍扁。”

十四几乎是震撼了，他佩服银时更多的是他的气势与英才。银时不把任何人放在眼里，他一直以为自己很有数，现在才知道自己也许只是了解银时的冰山一角，原来他心里一直存着天下苍生。

心里更加尊敬银时，觉得自己一生没有跟错人真是幸运。

三人转了话题，相谈甚是投机，总算话题莫名地引到了昨晚的事，十四赶紧抓住机会解释道：“我昨晚却并没有在那里……做什么。”

说完急切地望着三叶，生怕她不信。

而其实后来三叶也不在意了，当时男尊女卑思想严重，她虽然见识不凡，但也难免受影响。还暗暗怪自己太小气，男人逛妓院又算得了什么大事。

现下听十四解释，意识到今天见她恐怕也是为此，心里感动也就不再掩饰自己的爱慕，款款注视着他。

银时突然觉得自己多余得很，便一个人离开去了书房。

剩下两人却没有注意到，十四认真地注视着三叶说：“三叶姑娘，我与别的男人不同，我绝不会和不喜欢的女人亲近。”这句话等同于表白。

三叶心里欢喜，她喜欢的男孩子果然不凡，那些诗书礼仪、伦理道德算作什么，全比不上十四这个乡下的少年的心地。只点点头，含笑看着他，两人心意相通，温馨的空气包裹着他们，暖洋洋地。

情意渐浓，一种莫名的冲动裹挟了十四的理智，这一刻，一个残忍的男人在他体内诞生了（注），他瞳孔紧缩地盯着三叶的面庞，其余什么都不存在了。

他猛地直起身——

“呜！”

十四很狼狈地倒在三叶腿上，汗都从额头冒了出来，银时给他的纹身，痛得他直不起腰来。

同时，疼痛也拉回他的理智。

——我是武士。

世道纷争渐起，我早晚有一天要为主君四处征战，最终变成一个双手沾满鲜血的恶魔，这是我的宿命。武士的爱情，是什么玩意儿？

彻底泯灭女人的人生，让她为自己担惊受怕，一生之中没有几天在爱人身旁，只是一个延续子嗣的容器。

三叶值得这样的人生吗？

我是脑子发昏了吗，我配妄想这些东西吗？

他一言不发地站起来离开了，不敢看那自己终究会错过的梦。

*

十四心想银时肯定在书房，按照礼数自己还是要去和银时告别，就去书房，这次他长了记性，先敲了敲门。得银时答允，推门进去。

又撞见银时怀里抱妞！

银时去了书房之后，却在看到了杏子夫人在里面看书。杏子是没落贵族之女。她家学渊源，极爱读书，这些银时从来都不知道。银时刚刚自觉得被嫌弃，此时认得是自己夫人，不同往日地觉得亲近，当下去搂着她说你不知道书房是重要的地方，女子不能随便进来吗？杏子不敢看银时，只娇娇怯怯地答，多日未见，想主君了。

要在往日，银时定一笑而过，毫不在意，今时不同，听着这些却有一股暖意，他以前没发现，杏子有一双上挑的英气的眼——就和十四一样，他想。心里将杏子的脸和十四的重叠，想十四若有一天能这样该有多好。坐下来，让杏子坐在自己的怀里，摸着她的头发，只是这样腻着。他控制不住地回想十四的身体，手也不老实地在杏子身上乱摸，听到敲门只是随意地嗯了一声，因此被十四撞见这一幕。

杏子把脸埋进银时的怀里，十四转身想走，却被银时叫住，银时脑子里根本没有羞耻这跟筋，只觉得看着十四尴尬不知如何自处的样子特别解气。很是晾了他一会儿才发现十四很悲伤的神色，心里一软，就让杏子离开了。

十四跪在银时面前行礼，银时用问询的眼光看着十四，十四本来想自己因为三叶的悲伤，跟银时这个全不知人事艰难的渣男讲也白讲，还不如回去找近藤商量，但现在见银时平日目中无人的眼睛散发出关心的光，哪里还忍得住，趴在银时的腿上哭了起来。

银时感受着腿上湿意……吓得面无人色。

他的身边只有两种人：一种是男人，只想着利用他、操控他，表面上说得好听哄他高兴，心里暗自嘲讽他；一种是女人，只想着讨好他，利用他，永远保持着如花笑颜，其实忌惮他且不相信他。

毫不夸张地说，这是他第一次见人哭。

也是他第一次内心柔软的地方被戳中了，很酸楚滞重却很充实。

这种感觉实在是太陌生了，所以据说很风流的镇元大将军藤原银时此时只能笨拙地抚摸着十四的背不住地柔声说：“别哭了，别哭了。”

十四心神稍定，止住哭，抬头看着银时。银时看十四眼角和鼻子都染上了红晕，眼睛莹光闪烁，脸颊还犹自挂着泪珠，当真是惊艳绝伦，心里砰砰跳，他理着十四湿漉漉的刘海问：“好孩子，怎么了？”

十四黯然说：“我终究不配拥有爱情。”

又是三叶，他什么时候能不再提三叶。银时心下着恼，但想到十四毕竟在他怀里哭，心里又得意。他不动声色地问：“怎么说？”

十四擦了擦眼泪，哑着嗓子：“我无法给女人幸福，随着主君，终日刀光剑影，浴血奋战是我的宿命，我决心走上这样的道路，但是我不能拖累三叶，让她随我担惊受怕，漂泊不定。”

这话听在银时耳朵里却使他欣喜若狂，这明显是放弃了三叶追随他啊，他趁十四不注意时轻轻隔着衣服抚摸着他的纹身，心里满意极了。

他虽然知道三叶绝不是个普通柔弱女子，十四便是下地狱她也会不眨眼地追随并甘之如饴，让她不与爱人厮守才是最痛苦，但却故意不点破。

他说：“世人皆有无奈，大丈夫亦不例外。是入世奔走成就大业，还是出世而安于温柔乡中，都有不得不舍弃的东西。十四，你是有大才干的男人，应当追随我做下一番轰轰烈烈的事业，这样才不辜负自己。”

说的好听，其实他脑子里全是战场上、军帐里，和十四酱酱酿酿的画面。

十四到底是嫩，被银时一番胡话哄得满胸豪情。

自己真的太婆婆妈妈了，大丈夫怎么能把儿女私情放在心上，心里不再郁结就开开心心地和银时告辞了。

银时怀里一空，莫名的空虚涌上心头，心想早知道还不如不劝，让他在自己怀里再哭一会儿多享受享受。

他命侍女将杏子叫回来。

三叶呆呆地地看着十四无缘由地走掉，只觉得受了大辱，眼含热泪跑出宫殿。

她抬头望着满天繁星，稍稍回了些理智。

她应该不是在自作多情吧，十四是对她有意思的吧？

那究竟为什么会这样？

男人，到底在想什么？

她叹了一口气，回了自己的卧房。


	12. 能爱自己才能爱他人

第12章 能爱自己才能爱他人

有一天，十四训练完之后去澡堂洗澡。

日本极重沐浴，又是一个多火山国家，因此朱理馆中会有温泉和澡堂供学员使用。

现在是秋季，大家大多选择泡温泉暖身，而十四不想被别人发现身上的纹身，所以从来只在澡堂洗，腰间系着毛巾遮住，一面想着银时真是会找地方，自己根本看不到——总不好意思拿镜子照着屁股吧！

雾气蒸腾的浴室中，十四享受着包裹住全身的热水，完全意识不到危险的来临……

“啊！”

十四察觉腰间毛巾被抽走，吓得猛地转身，原来是总悟这个小祖宗。

突然感觉屁股一凉，感觉到毛巾不在身上，他下意识捂住纹身处，转身……小总！

小总一脸坏笑，手指把玩似的转着毛巾，瞅着土方的腰间奶声奶气地说着可怕的话：“土方先生，我就说都是男人你何必遮这么严实……怪不得你羞耻，我要是在这种位置纹了这么一个字我也羞耻。”

缭绕的白气中，小总暗红的眼睛闪着奇异的光芒。

不顾小总的奚落，十四疑惑地问：“字？什么字？”

“哈？‘金银’的‘银’啊。你啊……难道是因为不识字就随便让师傅发挥了吗？”

十四愣了愣，随即全身都抖了起来。

“话说‘银’是什么意思啊？想要发财还是纹‘金’比较划算……你去哪啊土方混蛋？”

十四不等他说完就抓起衣服冲出去了，

小总怀疑地站在原地，不过他小孩心性，想想觉得没趣也就抛在脑后了。

银时正在书房兴致勃勃地指挥侍女们搬运文具，等着吃完饭就在这里教十四写字。只见一个淌着水的可疑物体裹挟着高压气流冲进房间，把众人都吓了一跳。

十四站在银时面前瞪着他，握紧拳头气得鼓鼓的。

银时虽然很喜欢看十四恼怒的样子，但在别人面前下意识地要维护主君威严，顿时面色严厉地道：“怎么，见到主君是也不行礼？”

十四“咚”地一声跪下，表情依然愤愤。

银时暂时满意了，挥手让侍女下去。

侍女们小碎步依次往外走，回头都不屑——这两人这种吵架和好戏码她们早就看出套路来了。

人都走了，银时神情放松下来，语气也放软：“到底怎么了，头发也不擦干，会受凉的。”

银时的温柔让十四顿时心软，但他还是咬咬牙冷冷地说：“主君，是不是在我身上纹了一个‘银’字？”

银时面色如常，心里想，算了，早晚会知道的吧，哟，还生气了。

十四看在默认的同时表情还流露出一丝得逞，心里更是异常气愤。

“主君难道想给所有……所谓亲兵都纹上您的名字？我才不信，您只是编了一套瞎话骗我随了您心愿吧！十四甘愿为主君做一切事，是因为希望成为合格的武士，十四并不是主君的奴隶，更不是主君的所有物！”

银时避开十四的目光小声说：“什么跟什么啊，我没那样想……”

一个人在另一个人身上纹自己的名字，这样的行为实际上充满了性意味，暗示宣誓主权，极像所有物又完全性质不同。而当时的十四隐隐察觉却又懵懵懂懂故而想错，银时虽然是个老司机，但从来也懒得想自己做事的原因。

银时看十四头发还在淌水，衣服也湿漉漉的，唤侍女捧来毛巾和梳子，他站起来走到十四身前，双手将毛巾盖在他头上，打算给他擦干，十四甩开，恼怒道：“我又不是宠物！”

要是以往银时怎么能忍，可现在他知道自己事情做的不地道稍微有点虚，所以只是默默弯腰捡起毛巾，重新盖在十四头上，轻轻揉搓着。

这次十四没有躲开，只是低着头由着银时，银时说：“你是我的宠物？什么宠物要让我这个主人天天好生担待着。”语气里说不出的温柔无奈。

十四本来看银时去捡毛巾已经觉得心软，此时看银时如此低声下气跟他说话更是觉得内疚，心想自己总归要事事服从主君，主君想要纹个什么图案还不是由得他？只是身上刻着别人的名字让他实在感到极为别扭，主君对待自己的方式真的是太奇怪了。

银时看十四被说动，就继续加大攻势，他一边梳着他凌乱的头发一边说：“十四，你太优秀又太骄傲了，我真的很喜欢你的这份傲气。只是我希望你在我身边的愿望太过于强烈，以至于生出我无法掌控的恐惧情绪。是啊，多么软弱，堂堂镇元大将军竟然会怕，怕身边的一个人离开自己。我讨厌这样的自己又很喜欢这样的自己，这种矛盾重重的心情让我做出根本不像自己会做出的事……”

这也不尽然是谎言，银时越说越激动，到最后竟然双膝无力地落在榻榻米上，头埋在十四的颈窝里，哽咽着说：“十四，我的亲兵只有你……你离开了，我该怎么办？”

十四的心痛极了。

他的主君似乎拥有一切，可真正属于他的却没有几样。主君似乎有很多人来追随，可他能信任的人也没有几个。难怪他的感情这么奇怪，高处不胜寒的统治者，都是这样吧。

他早就不再生气，手臂搂着银时，手梳理着银时的头发，轻声地说：“主君在十四这里尽情不像主君好了，十四敬你爱你怕你，都不是因为那些装样子的东西。主君的伟大的力量、智谋还有雄才大略，十四都是亲身体会的，不管主君如何放浪形骸、毫无威严，或是脆弱感伤、敏感易怒，十四对主君的感情都不会变。”

夕阳西沉，暖色的温馨洒满一室，银时靠在十四瘦削的肩上，心中也如夕辉一样旖旎无限。

无论是谁都想找一个怀抱，在这里面他可以成为孩子。

随着夕阳一点一点落入地平线，书房渐渐变成冷色的深蓝。

可是……藤原银时不能奢求这些，他是藤原家家主是镇元大将军，他不能躺在怀抱里享有安全舒适，他必须做所有人的父亲，保护所有人，在至高之处俯瞰领地的每一寸，时刻警惕危险并抹杀之，这就是权力与荣华的代价。

一生之中，一两个瞬间，已经很奢侈了。

房间完全陷入黑暗，十四微动了一下已经麻了的肩膀，银时慢慢抬起头，侍女在门外询问银时想在哪里吃晚饭。银时说在书房，并吩咐多拿一副碗筷：“你没吃就来了吧，一会儿我还要教你写字，要很久才能回去，别饿着。”

十四答应，挨着银时坐下。心想主君对自己这么关心，自己还不满什么呢？

其他的侍女心中隐有怨意，一开始刚见到十四的时候，为着身边多了一个这样帅气的少年而欣喜不已，但到后来渐渐发现主君对这个少年偏爱的不像话。之前有侍女多跟土方十四郎多说了几句，被主君看到之后竟然直接给从正殿调到偏殿，不过是一个有几分姿色的小姓，有什么特别的？

吃完饭，银时就把十四领到书桌前坐下开始教他写字。

桌上右边放着精致的文房四宝，左边铺着银时写的字帖，上面写着平假名，字体工整，笔锋苍劲，力透纸背，十四虽对书法一窍不通，也觉得赏心悦目。银时心想虽然武士多喜欢用片假名，但是未来统一文法的时候肯定是随着文臣的习惯用平假名，所以不如以学平假名为主。

银时拿起一支毛笔，十四也依样，银时示意十四握笔的方法，十四模仿银时，结果不得要领，食指塌着，其余四指又僵硬用力，毛笔抖得厉害。银时说：“食指的形状要像鹅颈一样弯曲，”说着用手把十四的手摆成正确的形状，“就像这样，要高一点，其余四指也要弯曲，啧，不要用力！你手里握着的又不是日本的明天。然后……大拇指应该是在这个位置，你看不就稳住了吗？”

十四说：“哦我明白了！就是大拇指和其他四个手指配合好位置就能拿稳对吗，根本不需要使大力。”

银时点点头：“嗯，聪明，现在写第一个字，‘あ’，先学あ行，五个平假名，分别念‘a’‘i’‘u’‘e’‘o’……”

“这我还是认识的。”十四挨个指着念了出来。

银时不屑地撇撇嘴：“这有什么好炫耀的啊，那五十音你认多少？”

十四回想片刻说：“小时候上过一段时间私塾，大哥也教过一些，然后就没有再学了，现在认得的大概……十五个吧。”

“什么？一般来讲一天就把五十音全学完了吧！你是有多笨！”

“才没有！我出走的时候也才八岁，后来没有再学，会忘记也是正常的吧！”

银时沉默，他突然特别想知道十四的过往，年轻人不爱提旧事，所以他们也极少聊到，听他的语气，并不是什么开心的童年吧。他笑着说：“那现在的你能学多少？”

“今天肯定能全部学完。”

“好好，别顾着说大话，你先写第一行。”

十四写了あ，银时一看，噗嗤笑了出来，只见歪歪斜斜，一画九曲，勉强……也不能看出来要写什么。

十四恼羞成怒，说：“请主君不要再取笑我了，这是我有生写的第一个字，能好看到哪里去？”

银时止住笑声，咳了几声作为掩护，但还是面带笑容地说：“嗯，一开始恐怕找不到写字的感觉。”他说着移到十四的右后，右手握住十四的右手，带着他写下了あ，这次虽然比划还是软塌塌的，至少是个规矩的字了。

十四说：“嗯，我好像有点感觉了，再写一遍好吗。”

银时却心里暗暗叫苦。

他现在整个人跪起，靠在十四的背上，十四的发香阵阵送进鼻子里，直让他喉头发干，努力控制住粗重的呼吸，他又握住十四的手写了一遍。十四说：“明白了，让我自己写一遍试试吧。”

银时坐回原位，渐渐冷静下来，暗暗地思考自己最近欲望是越来越强烈，他拼命忍着不碰十四，但刚才那样的燥热不管什么样的人都难以让其消失。他说：“十四，你头发挡住视线很麻烦吧，我给你梳起来。”

“我自己来就好了，又不是不会。”

“不行，我自己的头发卷得厉害，特别向往十四这样的黑长直，你就不能满足我一下。”十四看着银时束起的长发，果真微有蜷曲，到发梢处更加厉害，便答应了。银时遂欢欢喜喜地挑了一根自己的发绳替十四束发。

银时一边梳着，一边说：“我这算不算帮你理毛啊宠物？”

十四恶狠狠：“你再多说一句，我立刻就剪短。”

“是是是，遵命。”

十四渐渐写得像样，请求银时再教，然后又学了两行。这时，一个侍女进来说：“杏子夫人近日一直不适，今晚请了大夫问诊，大夫说……”说着，看了一眼十四，银时怎会去理会一个侍女的暗示，还是十四告退，银时才反应过来，他说：“没什么十四不能听的，你讲就好。”

侍女说：“是，大夫说杏子夫人她有孕啦，恭喜主君。”

银时先是由衷地露出开心笑容，然后表情又凝重下来，说：“很好，杏子夫人在哪里，我去看她。”

“杏子夫人在大夫的陪护下，已经移驾吉本大人府上了。”

“哦，我倒忘了这一点。好，你去领赏吧，还有大夫和杏子的随身侍女也赏。去请三叶夫人安排这些事：明天大殿里宴请群臣；挑些礼物，一份是给吉本大人的，一份是给杏子夫人的；传话给杏子，就说让杏子好生安胎，我会祈福。就这些，你退下吧。”

侍女告退，银时面色凝重地想了一会，看十四似有想问的表情，说：“藤原家的规矩，怀孕的夫人我是不能见的，保险起见，她们在大臣家里待产。”

十四犹豫了半天才问：“做父亲是好事情，为什么主君看起来这么担忧呢？”

银时摇头苦笑道：“将为人父自然是开心的，怕就怕在，不是‘人’父。”

十四想再问下去恐怕不妥，于是也止住了好奇心。再学了一阵，就回朱理馆了。


	13. 少年的破坏力是惊人的

第13章 少年的破坏力是惊人的  


十四跟刚开始银时学写字受尽了他嘲笑，不过好在十四很聪明又勤奋过人，仅仅几天就进步神速。五十音和简单的汉字学会之后，银时就开始教他读书。

银时自己是吉本英川亲自教的读书，每天摇头晃脑地念经简直吃尽了苦头，所以他教十四的时候但求他能识字会意。有趣的是每当教给十四那些武士道理，他经常会提出疑议，虽然有时于俗见不合，但却常常在理，很有探讨的价值。两人相顾谈书，乐趣比起论剑之时也有过之而无不及。

讲通一段之后，银时便会让十四抄写，银时欢喜十四学自己的字体，所以又是把书上内容大大地抄在纸上再供十四临摹。十四一开始但求工整，横平竖直就好，哪里还管什么字体，不过到后来熟练之后也慢慢地变样。银时的字有力中更显潇洒随性，而十四不知是不是初学拘谨使然，他的字如他性格一样严谨自律，笔锋厚重。

某天夜里，夏日的飞虫萦绕着蜂蜜色的纸灯，温暖的光包裹着书房的两个少年。藤原家当然有灯火通明的财力，是银时特地吩咐过了，他就喜欢这种氛围，仿佛这世上只有他们。

银时如往日一般，坐在书桌旁撑着脸看十四临摹自己的手书。十四想着银时为教自己提前把书中内容都写好心里暖洋洋的。银时突然道：“十四，把你的剑拿给我看看。”

藤原家只有十四能佩剑出入正殿，因为银时喜欢他佩剑时飞扬的神采。

十四拿起递给银时，银时拔出只看了一眼就嫌弃地扔还给十四说：“你现在还用这种剑？”

“这是藤原家武士的统一佩剑啊，”十四一边说着，把剑珍而重之地摆在一旁抚摸着，“也是我拥有的第一把剑。”

十四跟着银时训练之后不出半年就获得了免许皆传的资格，因而成为了藤原家的在籍武士。

“哼，我说怎么这么一把破剑你还精心地保养，扔了吧，你用这把。”

银时话音刚落，十四怀里就多了一把剑。

十四双手捧起，感觉比自己的剑要重很多，扫一眼剑鞘，并无甚特别之处，拔出剑来，只见其剑刃极薄，寒光闪闪，无疑是一把绝世好剑。

银时得意极了：“快挥几下试试看。”

十四照做，比划了几下劈砍的动作，果然在手里的感觉厚重踏实，重量虽大可破空之时却几无声音，足见其锋利无比。十四由衷赞叹道：“好！”

银时说：“那是自然，我特地命工匠给你打了一件趁手的，之前那个太轻太笨，配不上你。这把剑名为‘寒月’，因其锋弯如月牙，刀背冷若寒冰而得名，弧度大是因为你是走速度为上的路子。就是这个鞘太普通，只是想你又会说什么不想搞特殊啊之类的说辞，就做得普通了一点。”

十四叹道：“无功不受禄，我这个新入籍的下等武士……主君何必呢？”

“你只能用最好的！”银时不耐烦地挥手，然后沉思了一会儿，压低嗓门说，“况且……战争很快就要打响了。就是那些跟随德川家的投降派，先从离我们最近的黑石藩的绫濑家开始。”

十四心里猛然一提，随即剧烈地跳动起来。银时望向十四，发现他上挑的眼眸里散发着异样的光芒。

“主君……我也去吗？”

银时轻叹，摸着他的头：“当然。”

紧接着银时就只有惊讶的份儿了，因为十四紧紧抱住了他。他咽了一口口水，轻轻回抱着十四，感受到他的身体都因为激动而颤抖着。

“我一定不会辜负主君的期望！”十四颤声说。

“啊，”银时点点头，“你要活着回来。”

说实话，银时其实只希望十四永远安然喜乐地留在他身边，但他知道那并不是这个少年的愿望。银时大人主动把自己的欲求放在一边，这开天辟地头一遭是为了十四，这种爱意这个一样懵懂的少年同样没有意识到。这也成为阻碍他们的命中劫数。

十日后的黎明，吉本英川久违地来到了朱理馆。

就是今日。

武士在前一天晚上就被通知了前去的名单，选上的，没被选上的，有喜有愁。

被选上的武士在练武场整齐地列队站立，手按着剑。十四、近藤、伊东均在此列。

吉本肃穆地站在前方，面对着武士。吉本开口，声音苍老却不失中气和威严：“绫濑氏逆天而行，藤原家替天讨伐之！经此一役，诸君方为真正的藤原家武士！藤原家规矩，按人头行赏！生死有命，富贵在天，各位，今日一别，还望能在此富贵相见！”

武士个个热血沸腾，吼声震天。伊东冷眼旁观，心里却忐忑。经此一役，非要为藤原家杀人不可了，难道从此便要是藤原家的人了吗？

这种规格的战斗，还用不到银时亲自践行，他被武士的声音吵醒，正盯着天花板想事。一切不过是投名状而已，本来自由的浪人今日背上了人命官司，就再也难以脱身了。藤原家的帐实际上算在了每一个人的身上，那个武士万一背叛，那便是脱离了藤原家的庇护，定是死无葬身之地了。

十四他们此时应该已经出发了吧……银时身旁躺着的侍妾醒来，扭着身子娇媚慵懒地说：“大清早的怎么这么吵呢？人家经过昨晚好累呢，连个好觉也睡不到。”

银时看也不看，拉起被子蒙住她的脸，凉丝丝地说：“累就老实睡觉。”就这么轻轻一句，侍妾躲在被子里一动都不敢动。

银时虽知道一般人绝不是十四的对手。但关心则乱，若是中了埋伏怎么办？伊东下黑手怎么办？（早知道把伊东杀掉了）吃坏东西拉肚子怎么办？见不到自己想得睡不着怎么办？这样乱七八糟想来想去，好像其他武士的性命，或者是赢不赢全无关系，只要十四平安归来就好。

本着柿子先捡软的捏的原理，黑石藩除了离陆奥近之外，确实是只有一万石的人少地小的弱藩。本来攻占一个地方至少需要分为攻城部和巷战部，但因为黑石藩实在是太弱了，城墙守备都不堪一击，大家一股脑上就完了。

十四与近藤同路，心里既期待第二天的战斗，又心下忐忑，虽然无数次地想象过……但杀人，究竟是什么样的？他问近藤，后者已经执行过一次任务了。

近藤竟深深地叹了一口气，十四惊讶，这跟他一直以来振奋的样子不同啊。近藤说：“十四，杀人真的……很糟。我们是人，不配为了自己而杀掉同类；但为了藤原家的荣光，我们应背负这种罪孽。”

十四似懂非懂，近藤又叹了口气，咬咬牙，握紧十四的肩膀，不容置疑地说：“十四，答应我一件事，杀掉他们，不要犹豫，先杀掉再说。”

十四怔怔地点点头，近藤一直是和善爽朗的，今日真是异常。

主君也曾经说过，杀人是一道门，进入前和进入后完全是两个人。

杀人真有这么玄吗？不过是……将剑刺穿肉体而已。

接下来一路无话，傍晚所有人到达了黑石藩外已经被先头部队“清理”完毕的马尾山后，领头的百人长真贺详细地作了部署。谁打头，谁断后，谁看守俘虏等一一安排到位，最后强调，不许在战斗中抢人头。

大家吃饱喝足，就睡下了，武士们轮流守夜，直至启明星起。

日还未升，正是黎明前最黑的黑暗。一路为了掩盖身份，武士们都打扮成普通浪人，这时也不必遮掩，全部换上了藤原家的统一的盔甲，上面绣着银色的藤原家纹。

话已在昨日说尽，武士沸腾的热血在这战斗的前一刻变冷，没有人出声，今日就是今日，身边的人或许今日过后就会生死两隔，但自己难道不是如此？一切，尽在不言中。

黑色的队伍整齐地行进，如同一条黑色的，危险的毒蛇。万籁俱寂，只有微微的，风吹动衣摆的声音。

十四感觉家纹中的蛇仿佛已经附在身上，否则为何事到如今，自己的心脏却缓缓跳动，脑海也冰冷而清明？

是那一座吗？门匾写着绫濑的宅邸？十四心说，好小，比起藤原家。没有嗤之以鼻，只是冷静地，说一个事实。

看门的二人见来者不善，却还没来得及呼喊，就被打头的百人长剑毙，二人的脖子上的血喷涌而出，溅在百人长的衣服上。

撞开大门，按照计划，众人冲了进去。天见鱼肚白，只偶见几个值夜的武士，也一一轻易地被打头的人围攻至死。

终于此时绫濑家的武士们才惊醒，他们慌慌忙忙地出来应战。

越来越多的武士出现，双方陷入了混战。天渐渐亮起来，武士们只能靠着衣服来辨清敌我。战场渐渐扩大分散，血肉四溅，残肢横飞，惨叫连天，往日华丽的绫濑家，现如今已经变成了修罗场。

你能想象到脑浆混着血液的红白之物溅到头发上的感觉吗？黏糊糊地真教人难受，但你却抽不出手来擦，因为你在生死一线之间，奋力杀人？

十四便是这样，他美丽乌黑的秀发，银时抚摸过的秀发，现在挂着不知是谁的脑浆，他的衣服也被血染红，他的双眼精光四射，嘴唇紧抿，脸颊还挂着变黑的血，如同鬼魅，人人观之悚然。

但十四什么都不顾什么都不想，只凭着出色的直觉，只凭着嗜血的本能，只凭着锋利的剑。面前的是不是人？他不愿意想，他只记得近藤的叮嘱——只管杀，不犹豫。

眼前的所有物体都倒下，十四喘了一口气，用衣袖抹掉头上的血浆。他看着脚边的肉体，一个的脑壳被削掉一半，是了，那是近藤做的，脑浆也是这个的吧。找找近藤在哪里，跟他相互照应，这样想着，突然感觉后背剑风袭来，十四也不转身，直接拿剑挡开后再转身。

不认识，是绫濑府的，能在他不知道的时候近前，也不错。十四闪电进攻，朝他胸前刺去。

谁知那人身体极软，竟堪堪躲过了十四的一记必杀。十四略惊，表面却不动声色。那人并不出招，十四也不妄动，拉开架势，仔细地观察起他来。

初日东升，天已大亮，十四看的清楚，那青年身材高大，身上亦血迹斑斑，但他居然露出了笑容说：“只见我们的武士往这个院子增援，没见有人从这里出去，我就知道，恐怕这里有了不得的魔鬼呐。”

十四并不答话，只一心观察着那人的破绽。

那人却自顾自地说：“话说回来，我干嘛自己来啃这种硬骨头，唉，谁让我是主君的小姓呢？”

十四终于开口：“按照主君的命令，武士之外的人可以放过，你放下剑，投降，不杀你。”听到自己的声音，竟有一种陌生之感，好像未开口已有一个世纪。

“不必，无论是不是武士，我总要为主君死的。”

十四心想，和我一样，这样为主君尽忠，也和我一样。可是为什么在说是主君的小姓时，他露出了一种……总归是很暧昧的表情？

“原是这样，受死吧。”这样说着，十四的心里却大为动摇。

杀人，真的不是那么容易的，十四之前一直不自觉地自我麻醉着：这些不是人，我也不是人，我不知道我在做什么，不要犹豫，尽管杀，劈，砍……放倒一切站立的物体，才能活。

此时和那人简短地交谈，竟还产生了感情的共鸣，这才记起，自己是有感情的生物，是人类，对方也不是没有灵魂的肉体，是人类。就是这样，也许你狠狠心，能够杀掉一只兔子，可是如果那只兔子会和你说话，你还能下得了手吗？

那人抓住十四这一瞬的犹豫，杀着一出，反手向十四心脏处劈去，好在十四的反应不是易与，他迅速格挡开，对方顺着剑势向后弹出。

就是这电光火石的一瞬，十四下了决心，他记起了近藤的话，是的，他是在杀人，而杀人是罪。但为了主君，为了藤原家，这些罪孽是他作为武士必须背负的，他必须要清醒地认知这一切。

想到这里，十四再无疑窦，出招也凌厉迅猛，哪里是对方能招架的？那人堪堪挡了几招，就被十四卸去武器，踩在脚下。十四举起剑，朝那人的心脏刺去，他再一次地在心中确认，我是在杀人。那人大呼，等等！

十四停下，问这个人：“你还有什么话要说？”声音不是冷，不是无情，不是机械，就是他平常的声音。

那人大喘着，吐净嘴里的鲜血说：“你……的名字，让……我下地狱的时候……知道自己……是和谁的人命官司。”

十四说：“土方十四郎”

那人说：“我……我叫永井太郎。”

十四再一次双手举起剑说：“永井太郎，你尽可以附在我身上。”语落，剑已刺穿那人的心脏，现在他清醒地感知到了，当剑刺穿人的心脏之时，心脏会紧缩抽搐，再永远停止，那一下的震动，会沿着薄薄的剑，传至剑柄，传至手心，传至自己的心脏。那一瞬的绞痛差点让十四拿不住剑，甚至动物也不愿意杀同类，因为同类之间的同理心让对方的痛苦也能感同身受。

十四看着周围的残缺的、血肉模糊的肢体，从那些尸体狰狞的脸能看到他们死前的痛苦，十四几乎站不稳，同理的痛苦就这样突然袭来：自己的血也是这样从脖子里不断流出吗？剖开的腹部，肠子也会这样流出？断肢处慢慢流血而亡是什么感觉？抓着身下的泥土，嘴唇咬掉一半，五官仿佛移位这种痛苦？原来人类也不过是一堆肉而已。

十四几欲发疯，他再也不能面对，他跑到其他地方，发现也好不了多少……近藤，近藤，十四拉回一点理智，对，先去找近藤，他知道该怎么做。他漫无目的瞎找，突然看到了天上的黑烟。他心想不妙，朝黑烟的源头跑去，到了一处宽阔的花园，看到一间似是正殿的屋子正着大火。十四终于看到了近藤桑，他还有其他藤原家的武士远远看着火势，均灰头土脸的样子。他冲向近藤，关切地问道：“你没事吧？”

近藤看着十四痛苦的样子，知他发生了什么很是同情，说：“我没事，倒是你，我听说你立了大功，你也太勉强自己了。”

十四苦笑摇头，说：“还好，这是怎么了？为什么着了火？”

近藤道：“我们先锋部一路杀到绫濑宪所住正殿，并没有闯进去，本想给他一点尊严，让他自己出来切腹自尽，没想到他早已将他的妻儿招至这里全部杀掉了，然后，他就在这众目睽睽中自焚，现在恐怕是死了。”

十四长叹，大将都倒下，这场仗，是藤原家赢了。

众人懒得救火，除了负责善后的武士去每个房间里搜俘虏，其他人都原地，怔怔地盯着漫天的火势，均觉得刚才的厮杀恍如隔世。

突然下起了雨，众人均庆幸，这样火很快就灭掉了，早早收拾残局就可以回府。

火已然灭，雨并不停，秋雨不仅寒冷，更增添了肃杀之气。武士走进正殿，确定绫濑氏的尸体。大厅中央一个焦黑的人形，想必是绫濑宪了，这尸体极度弓起，观之可怖，活活烧死必定是极大的痛苦。余下还有卧在一边的一个大人、三个孩子的尸体，都是一样，焦黑的血肉结在骨头上，定是绫濑宪的妻儿。这样的人间惨状武士们不忍再看，确定了绫濑宪和他所有三个儿子均死，也就赶紧出去了。

去善后的都是百人长和经验丰富的十人长，其中两个个人绑着绫濑宪的面无人色的哭哭啼啼的妻妾、侍女、侍从驱到正殿前的院子，剩下的几个人提着所有死掉的人的人头也走了进来。雨渐渐停了，天还是阴侧侧的。

提着人头的人把它们全部扔在地上，新人都心里一颤，善后的人却全然不当回事，一个百人长说：“绫濑家太弱，咱们一个人都没折就屠了他们全藩。”

另一个人说：“本来区区绫濑，根本用不到出动这么多百人长，还不是主君为了……”说着，用下巴指了十四的方向。

众人了然，但十四确实这次显示了不同寻常的鬼神般的力量，心里也很是服气。只有伊东冷哼一声，他脸色苍白，恐也是不好过。十四心事重重，懒得理他们。

领队真贺说：“别说废话了，所有人，认领人头吧，在我这里记下，回去发赏，一个头十两银。”

十两？在金钱的诱惑下，武士们都忍着发麻的头皮，去找自己的人命官司了。

伊东不为小利而动，近藤一向先人后己，十四更是不想再看那些人头一眼，所以三人都不动窝。

众人都找完后，伊东和近藤先后也认领了自己的，剩下的自然都是十四的。十四不想去数，有好事者帮他数过，果然是他最多。大家惊佩，土方虽然平时闷蛋，关键时候能力真的不是盖的。

女人们看着这帮人竟然如此平常地摆弄死人头，如同野兽一般，更是吓得哭都哭不出来。真贺说：“放心，主君下令不杀你们，但是你们既成俘虏，到底怎么处置，须禀明主君定夺。”

然后命侍从拿了家谱、名册一一对照，确定没有逃走之人，便准备出发了。

十四心细，他问近藤说：“近藤先生，绫濑的家臣就这么放过吗？”近藤还未说话，伊东就鄙夷道：“黑石这种小地方，绫濑氏这种小氏族也用得着家臣？所有事情绫濑一个人就够了，你长不长脑子？”他心里还在意着十四比自己的人头多的事情，再加上第一次杀人心情也不好，所以找茬。

十四懒得跟伊东多说，心里想看来藤原家的势力真是非同一般。

几个人将所有死人的人头，还有绫濑宪的尸体摆在门前，将绫濑的牌匾拆下来砸个粉碎，蘸血在墙上写“藤原”二字，路人皆恻然。不久藤原家就扶植了傀儡藩主，将黑石藩置于自己的控制之下。

众人在府中搜刮了干粮，就上路回府了。因为有女人，所以回藩速度自是比来时慢了许多，不过众武士也不甚在意，一路得意扬扬，横行霸道，游山玩水，完成任务后，心境比之来时也大有不同。

路经一河，武士们都轮流跳进河中，洗掉一身的血腥气，十四也同样。只是不知是不是神经质，十四觉得明明已经洗净了血污，可是身上仍是挥之不去的血腥气。

天一直阴冷，在快到藤原家时，终于又下起了雨，众人沿着屋檐走，企图稍微能遮一下。只有十四大喇喇地走在雨中，雨啊，那么大的火都能浇灭，能不能浇灭掉我这一身的血腥气味？

终于到了藤原家，那时已是半夜，而藤原家还犹自灯火不熄。

几人负责找内务处安排俘虏，其他人都疲惫地回寝睡了，新人都刚遭大变，心情也不舒服，有几个在路上还不住地吐了起来，被前辈耻笑。十四换下湿衣服，擦干身体，血腥味怎么还在？他躺下，听着身旁小总均匀的呼吸，也睡着了，他实在是太累了。


	14. 新世界的大门早晚都要开的

第14章 新世界的大门早晚都要开的

残破的肢体，横流的肠子，啊，脑浆！为什么顺着自己的脸流下来？还有血，流不尽的鲜血染红了自己的衣衫！哪里来的血？十四用颤抖的手摸向胸膛，是……是自己的……他继续向上摸，那脑浆，也是自己的！眼前的人，阴惨惨地狞笑着，说：“土方十四郎，你背负得了吗？今天在你手下毙命的十六条冤魂，你背负得了吗？”是永井太郎！他突然分成十六个人，绕着他转啊转，直让他头晕目眩，他们笑着，笑着，自己的生命随着鲜血流逝……

“啊！”十四惊呼一声，猛爬起来跑向门外，扶着树狂吐不止，直将胆汁也吐净了才停了下来。他平静了一些，走到溪边用手舀水漱了潄口。此时天还未亮，自己可能也就睡了一个时辰。

他踌躇了很久，可还是按耐不住，找银时去了。

十四走到银时的寝房，悄悄打开一个缝看了一眼，还好没有他人。他悄悄走了进去，而下一瞬，就被银时捏住脖子按在门上。

银时早就认出是十四了，但他存心逗逗他，便加大了手劲。

十四猛烈挣扎，却一句话说不出来，噎得浑身抽搐。银时看着心疼便放松了手劲，但还是把他按住，问：“谁？”

十四大喘了几口气说：“我啊，十四。”

银时故意说：“我不信，半夜里来，是刺杀我吧，好大的胆子，我要折磨得你生不如死，看你还说不说实话。”

十四急得不行，他自己不是能夜视吗？看不出来吗？“我真的是啊，为什么不信呢！”

银时说：“除非你拿出证明。”

十四说：“我身上有一处纹身，有个混蛋主君在上面纹了‘银’字。”

“那也不能证明啊，没准你偷看我们十四洗澡，所以知道呢，况且十四最喜欢我了，天天‘宝贝’‘亲爱的’地叫我，怎么可能叫我‘混蛋’。”

十四无语地撇撇嘴：“那你说怎么证明？”

“你把纹身给我看看。”

十四无奈，只得把衣服脱了下来，“现在信了吧？”

银时蹲下查看，说：“你骗我，哪里有？”

“这个纹身只有发热才能显现出来，这个我都知道，还不信？”

“不信，必须要看到才行。”

十四抓狂了：“怎么看到啊！我出去跑几圈啊？”

银时忍住笑，说：“那倒不用，你搓几下，把皮肤搓热不就好了？”

十四不干，这也太滑稽了。

“啊！”银时突然想到什么似的，“我知道了，我呵几口热气，应该也行。”

十四猛地转身，吼道：“你神经病啊！”

银时再也忍不住，哈哈大笑道：“哈哈……我不逗你了……信了行了吧……”注意到十四身上浓重的血腥味，突然止住了笑，他今天杀了人，现在一定不好过吧。

他站起身来，搂住十四的脖子，问：“怎么了，这个时候来找我？”

十四眉心蹙起，没有说话，也不必再说什么，就很自然地靠在银时身上。

十四此时没有穿衣服，银时摸着他的肩颈，嗅着他身上浓重的血腥味，动情不已，少年危险的气息在今夜是最催情的药水。

银时再也忍不住，将十四紧紧箍在怀里，然而还没有进一步动作，却再也不敢动了，因为他感受到肩膀的湿意。

十四低声啜泣着，他从修罗场回来，忍了一路，忍到现在，终于在银时的怀里忍不住了。

十四，你在哭什么

在哭你永远无法挽回的纯真吧

从此，你便成为了杀人如麻的修罗

再也回不到正常的世界了

但是没有关系

地狱的最底永远有我

那里我不老不死

我替你承受烈火的烤炙

“十四，我还未曾教过你‘不得已之恶’这说法，因为你只有经过今天才能明白。杀人是罪恶，可有些人就是犯下了应该被杀的罪孽，总有人该去执行，你就是承受这不得已之恶的暗处里的守护者，藤原家从‘暗之将军’的我到你，都是这样罢了。”

“嗯，”十四想通了，抹着脸颊的泪自嘲，“我真是丢脸，这也算男人吗？”

“你还是个孩子，我希望你能永远会哭。不要像我，眼泪流干了就不再流了。”

主君也哭过？

十四用问询的眼光看着银时，但银时不想提过去的事情，只摇摇头。

发泄完了情绪，十四竟放松地睡着了。

银时把他扛在布团上给他盖好被子，自己侧躺在榻榻米上，头枕在他枕头的边缘。看了他睡颜一会儿，也睡着了。

大梦一场，十四醒了过来。啊咧，我这是在哪里？他揉揉眼睛，努力回想着……昨晚上，自己竟然大半夜地跑来找主君哭！他顿时羞得头昏脑涨，想要溜走，睁开眼发现主君就坐在他身旁笑吟吟地看他。

十四挠挠头道：“昨晚上睡迷糊了，梦游来这里……我没做什么吧，做了也都不是出自本意，嗯。”

“哦？昨晚上像个小兽一样地趴在我肩头哭，还说什么主君是我的支柱的，都是做梦？”十四促狭道。

“别说啦！”

银时不管他：“唉，十四平时能像梦里那样诚实就好啦！”

十四再也忍不住，冲出门外，被银时一把拉住，银时说：“好了，别急嘛，我不说了。”

十四转身，忿忿坐下，问银时：“主君，现在是什么时候了。”

银时说：“你真是太能睡了，现在已经是下午了，侍女之间现在已经在传我们……呃没什么，马上就开晚饭了，你索性别回去了，省的麻烦。”

十四想也是，就在银时这里洗漱了。

席间，银时说：“战争会越来越多的，之后的就不仅仅是黑石藩这样的弹丸之地，萨摩、土佐、甲斐我们都要征讨。”

“萨摩不是主战并倒幕的吗？”

银时挠挠头：“家臣的奏本都说萨摩已经与幕府勾结准备倒向天人，我也问过，吉本老师说是因为与英国星的战争耗尽兵力，萨摩的口风也变软了。”

“原来如此，藩越强越好，敌人越多越好，杀的人越多我越能增添主君的荣光。”十四说。

这之后，三年过去了，十四郎十五岁，银时十七岁。

十五岁的十四，已经博览群书，已经成为战场上的修罗。

十七岁的银时，依然是深居内府的镇元大将军，依然孤独。

“我出发了主君。”

“我等你回来。”

这番对话已不知重复了多少遍。

我是真正的武士了——黎明之前，星月已熄，朝日未升，正是最黑暗的时候——十四抚摸着别在腰间的“寒月”，细数着走过的战场、杀过的敌人，终于敢这样对自己说。

藤原家的武士们穿着黑色的藤原家的制服，屏息在高桥家外贴着墙等待命令，深秋的寒露打湿了衣衫，可是因为铁的纪律，没有一个人稍动。

甲斐藩武士都在藩主高桥家里面，是为坚壁清野，守住最后一间堡垒、高桥家最后的大将。

烟花升空，是细作发出的暗号，就是现在！

十四轻巧地跃进高桥家紧闭的正门后，在浓黑的夜色中形似鬼魅，门外众人只听几声惨叫，七八个头颅就飞了出来，砸在地上，发出“砰砰”的钝响，敲击着所有人的神经。

随即门从里面被打开了，十四扛着染血的剑冷冷地俯视着惊呆的众藤原家武士：“还愣着干什么？”

武士们这才反应过来，按照商量好的队形冲了进去。

又是厮杀的业障，地平线上分明现出了鱼肚白，却似乎总有一片黑云笼罩在高桥家宅上。

“寒月……快逃！这是‘鬼’！”

高桥家武士悚然的话传进十四耳朵，而他非但不难受，反而虚荣心得到了极大满足。他嘴边挂着狞笑，早已经杀红了眼了。

呵，同为人，可你们在我眼里不过是猎物而已，砍倒眼前的人，他仰头深深地吸了一口空气中的血腥，几场战斗，已经使得他对血的气味彻底上瘾。灵魂漂在空中，血液急速奔流，心脏重重敲击，脉搏笃笃欢鸣……命悬一线的死亡游戏，支配人命的无极快感，人越是无限接近于神，越是欢欣不是吗？

一柄“寒月”在他手里仿佛成了嗜血的妖兽，越杀越利，更加助长了十四的威势。战场中的十四正如恶鬼，享受着这黑暗的欢愉。

这是不得已之恶！

直杀到朝日东升，战火渐渐平息，十四是今夜的主将，他单刀突入，直至正殿，他劈开大门，走了进去。他才不管什么主君的尊严，他只有一个主君，而这个高桥，不过是他的主君的一条丧家之犬罢了。

他远远地站在高桥的面前，扛着剑，高傲地昂着头。他说：“你是自己切腹，还是直接我给你一刀？”他又四下打量了一下，接着说，“不过也没人帮你介错啊。”他这么说着，高桥却一句不答，只是站在桌前，低头写写画画。

莫非是遗书？十四好奇地走近，仔细看了看高桥的在写的东西，全都是汉字，他正在学字，所以见到板书，一定想要去念一念。“呃……千……万……出深山，这是什么东西？我读过的书里面从来也没有全是汉字的文章啊？”

高桥并不理他，将最后一个字写完后才满意地点点头，这才看到十四，先是略有惊讶，但随即笑笑算是打招呼。十四在两分钟前还是在九死一生的修罗场，现在这种平常的气氛让他突然搞不清楚状况。这人，不知道自己会死吗？

结果高桥竟然兴致高涨地对十四这样道：“这是中国的诗，叫‘石灰吟’，然后又用日文翻译了一下石灰吟的意思。”中国十四倒听说过，可是石灰？有什么好歌颂的？

十四又看向诗的内容，上面赫然写着“千锤万凿出深山，烈火焚烧若等闲。粉骨碎身全不惜，要留清白在人间。”十四现在略通书法，只觉得高桥的字灵动飘逸，仿佛活了一般，便是银时也难及。他问道：“这首诗什么意思？虽然字我大多都认识，但组合在一起，我一点都不懂。”

高桥惊喜道：“武士大多文盲，你识那么多汉字，不错，不错。”

被根本不服的人夸，十四丝毫无感，只点点头。现下其他藤原家武士已经开始善后，看见十四进了正殿，都知道他能够料理，也就不进去，免得有沾光之嫌。哪里想到十四竟在这里和敌人谈诗，到底十四是年轻，太容易就被别人带着跑了。

高桥却浑似不知大敌当前，自顾自地和十四说：“石灰经历了无数次敲砸，又投入到熊熊烈火中燃烧，直至粉身碎骨。然而它却毫不惧怕，为什么？因为这样，他便能将清白留在人间。是用石灰的白，来比喻人的清白。中国的‘清白’呢，按照咱们的想法，可以理解为坚持武士道、坚持义理从不动摇的一种品质吧。”

十四默想片刻，深以为然，大概天下做人的道理大同小异吧。

高桥微笑着说：“这是我一生中最满意的书法，盖死前万事看开，心无旁骛，方能有此成就。”

这话才提醒了十四，他是来杀人的，话说……到底怎么发展成论诗的，今晚回去讲给主君听，他会笑掉大牙吧。十四拔出剑来，道：“谢谢你所讲的，很好的一首诗，我记住了。没办法……看来只能我介错，你别介意。”

高桥突然面色凝重地摇摇头说：“一来，我被逼做了甲斐藩藩主，但自诩文人，不屑与武士阶级为伍；二来，切腹是武士诚心悔过之举，可我无过，更加不能切腹。”

“怎么无过，勾结幕府，卖国求荣不就是你吗？”

高桥苦笑说：“我没做，你也看到了，我只是一个偏安一隅、舞文弄墨的文人罢了，家业算在我这里毁了。死则死已，‘清白’可不能丢。”

十四想不明白了，不过他只是一个听命的武士，主君指哪他打哪，至于主君对不对，他从不去想。他摆摆手说：“好吧，我信你的临终之言，但你得死，你想怎么死，我满足你最后一个愿望。”

“命这个东西吧，不由得你也不由得我，是天定的。今日我命丧于此，已是定数。谁来执行无所谓啦，都是受天指派，”他张开双臂说，“你要来就来吧，刺得好看一点。”

十四心中好笑：一般都是求死地快一点吧，就他与众不同。不过还是漂亮地摆了一个姿势，剑笔直地指向心口，说：“来了。”

高桥闭上眼，点头，努力地感知死前的灵魂。 突然感到心口一凉，随即一生的时光走马灯般划过脑海，然后陷入了无尽的黑暗。

十四看着眼前躺着的人，血液在他的身下盛开成一朵鲜艳的花，而他表情安详，似只是睡去，死得真的很漂亮。

这真是他上战场以来最奇异的经历了，这个人与他见过的所有人都不同。十四至今所追求的最高境界，是对主君毫无保留的忠诚，三年以来的生活不能说是不充实的，偶尔想来心里却总有些空落落的。此时十四看着这个柔弱的文人，却莫名觉得挫败，同时对他这样的姿态心生向往，隐隐觉得是不是像他这样活着才算不枉？

十四用衣服擦擦手上的血，拿起了高桥所写的《石灰吟》，写得真的很好，放在这里扔着，估计会被其他武士用来擦剑。不如拿回去给主君，也许能让这书法流传下去。高桥没有署名，十四便在桌子上找到高桥的印章，沾了高桥的血，盖在右下角。原来他名字叫高桥百生。

高桥百生其实是日本著名的书法家，这篇《石灰吟》不仅是他的绝笔，更用他的血盖了印章，后来流传于世，价格被炒了匪夷所思的地步。


	15. 在改变人生的当下你一无所知

第15章 在改变人生的当下你一无所知

等十四走出正殿，善后工作也都妥当，此次无疑又是十四的头功。武士们集齐之后，押着俘虏，抬着同伴的尸体，开路回藤原家。

十四归心似箭，直嫌那路太长，领头人又太慢。从那次开始，十四每次执行完任务就去找银时聊天，渐渐地就变成了习惯。银时当然求之不得，偶有武士看不惯十四，说他巴结主君，但是看十四以如此身手却从不邀功，人头也都是能让就让，慢慢的这种非议也就烟消云散了。

听说跟着部队回去还要三天，十四等不及了，就骑上快马先走了。在颠簸的马背上，十四摸摸怀中的书法，迫不及待地想和银时分享今晚的奇遇，心几乎要飞起来。

到达藤原家时，已经是第二天的夜晚。

银时睡觉也用着一只耳朵，听到马蹄声就醒了，他坐在小几前，撑着脸看着月亮，美滋滋地等着十四。几上摆了酒和一些下酒的凉菜，是他命侍女备好的。

银时等了一阵，手指不耐地叩着桌子，心下腹诽着：“怎么还不来？”随即又想，“十四的职务越来越多，回来之后要交待的事也变多了。”他等得心焦，暗自后悔让十四做各种无聊的公事，他于杂务多耗一分，陪自己的时间便少一分。一边想着，一边自顾自地干喝了起来，自斟自饮最易醉，不一会儿银时就醉意上头，醉眼惺忪。

朦胧中他听到十四的脚步声，心中欢喜，然后脚步声停下，门被拉开，银时睁开微醺的眼睛，带着笑意迎接来人，他闻到了最爱的熟悉的味道，那是饱餐之后的野兽气息，充满着血腥的愉悦，甜蜜的危险。血的味道萦绕在十四周身，更加给十四添了妖魅的色彩。暗夜的鬼餮足后踏着旖旎的月光归来，带着满足却又不满的神情，他舔舔嘴角，仿佛犹在回味。他缓缓走近，仿佛归家的野兽，他的笑他的眼神里，全都是天下最纯真的依恋，谁又能看出少年身体里封印着一嗜血猛兽？

已经，三年了……

自己亲手培育的毒苗，如今终于结出了鲜红的果实。这真是无法抵抗的诱惑，无论什么人都不能让他如此动情。月光化为了艳歌，空气变成了毒药，银时肌肉绷紧，呼吸急促，双眼喷火地看着眼前人，脑海里反反复复叫嚣着：“占有他！占有他！”

于是他便这样做了。没什么理由不，对吧？

十四眼看着银光一闪，胳膊便被一阵大力钳住，随即感觉失重，然后后背一痛，原来是被扔在了被褥上，他略抬起身，看到银时的脸，惊惧的心思略收，心下疑惑主君又在闹什么幺蛾子。

只见银时四肢撑在他身体两侧，低着头，刘海在他脸上投下阴影，看不清表情，只能听到他缓慢而细微的呼吸。

屏息，是野兽捕猎的前兆。

时间缓缓流动，几乎凝滞，十四心跳加速，没有察觉到的紧张渐渐裹紧他的身体，“主君的气息很不妙”潜意识告诉他。而他却被银时垂落在他脖子的微卷的长发骚得他痒痒地，他笑着说：“主君又想要玩什么呢！”

银时手捧着十四的脸，欣赏着他的绝美，他嘴角上挑，眼睛却没有笑意地着看他，轻声却坚定地道：“玩你。”

银时坐在他身上，解开他的腰带，扯开他的衣服。然而十四却依然浑然不解其意，三年前银时答应不占有他肉体，而之后在十四看来银时的确对他不再有那种意思。任是他机敏，也无论如何也想不到，这三年来银时的欲望只因压抑而越来越强，终于在今天爆发了。

银时带着欲念的双手贪婪地抚摸着十四，一种奇异的感觉涌上十四心头而他仍一无所知，只是稍稍有所自觉，心想：“主君这是要做什么，这……这也太奇怪了。”

银时反而诧异十四如此顺从，这个死傲娇，竟然就这么容易……他带着满意的笑容居高临下地看了看十四，手抚过他的胸膛，满意地听到他急促的呼吸，附身吻了下去。

十四因为惊讶而微张的嘴却正好使银时趁虚而入，银时的唇舌熟练地挑|逗，手上也不停地抚摸，揉捏。十四涨红了脸，躲又躲不掉，下意识地拍开银时的手，狠狠地咬破他的舌头。

只听银时闷哼一声，抽回了血淋淋的舌头。十四将银时猛地推开，坐起身，皱眉恼怒地瞪着他，用手背擦了擦嘴角的血，心想：“即使是主君，这种玩笑也太过分了，他明知我厌恶这种事。”但他不敢说出来。

谁知银时竟然露出了被冒犯的表情，凶狠的眼神一闪而过，随即变成了面无表情的样子。他真的生气了，十四对银时一直心存敬畏，这下子竟被吓得心虚，他羞急地说：“主君，十四这条命都是您的，刀山火海，眼都不眨，可您……这是要做什么啊？”

银时怒极反笑，他冷哼一声说：“做什么，我还当够明显了，你多大了，嗯？”

十四终于想到了，他这是要做三年前就未得逞的事！

他用力摇摇头说：“我不知道，我不知道！”他慌忙站起身来，也不管衣衫不整，踉踉跄跄地往门外跑。若是其他人，十四早就一刀砍死他了，可是这是他最最敬爱的主君，他该怎么做？只有逃了。

银时却也不追，十四松了一口气，看到了大殿门，以为终于可以逃出生天，却感觉自己腰间一紧，身体上抛，自己竟然被扛在那个混蛋的肩膀上！十四拿出平生所有的力气挣扎，却依然逃不出银时的桎梏，然后眼前一花，自己又被扔在了布团上。

十四抬起身来想要再逃，却被银时再压了回去，动弹不得。他眼含热泪，咬牙朝银时的脸颊打去，想打死眼前的畜牲，更想打死弱小的自己。是啊，当任人宰割的时候，弱小的感觉竟如此的强烈，正如主君一直所言，弱者谈什么尊严！

银时生生受了这一拳，他嘿嘿冷笑道：“十四总算比当初有点长进了，可是人和神是不能比的你什么时候才能明白？”十四还在挣扎，银时不耐地拍了拍十四的四肢，十四瞬间失了力气，他接着说道，“挣扎、逃命的把戏我很喜欢，可是过分了就烦人了，”他附身轻轻地亲吻十四的耳朵，满意地看到它染红的样子，轻声说，“好了，今晚让主君我仔仔细细地、检查你的功课吧。”

这话对十四来说如同晴天霹雳，银时开始唇舌并用来享受他的每一寸肌肤，十四的力量却只够轻轻地推着他的头颅。银时将十四翻个身，剥干净他的衣服，吻着他的后颈，胸膛磨蹭着他线条优美的背部。十四好容易才整理好混乱的思绪，他想：“我宣誓效忠主君，那么主君要求我做这种事，我到底该不该拒绝？可是……可是，我实在不是那种人，心里真是一万个不愿意。”他只能徒劳地说：“主君，十四……十四实在是不愿，你如果还在意我，就停手吧……主君你知道的，我喜欢女孩子，比如三叶……啊……”十四惨叫一声，感觉肩膀剧痛，那个混蛋居然深深地咬了进去！

银时压低了声音，满是威胁地道：“你再敢提那个名字一次试试。”

十四心想“看看这状况，还能再怎样？”他轻蔑地道：“你当怎样？”连主君都不叫了。

银时又附在他耳边，一边舔着他的耳朵，一边轻声密语：“我不怎样，她本来就是我夫人吧……”声音如蜜糖般愉悦，却让十四如坠冰窟。

这个禽兽！

银时又开始品尝十四的臂膀和腰身，十四的肩膀犹在剧痛，他身体颤抖了起来，握紧拳头恨恨地想：“我深知与他有着天壤之别，本以为这么久了，至少会稍微是他的对手，没想到还是任人宰割，毫无还手之力。”想到这里他又觉得泄气，深恶自己此时的弱小，终于开始恨起了银时：“如果武士真的应该事事顺从主君的话，那此时此刻屈辱不甘的心情又是什么？”

血从十四肩上的牙印中缓缓流出，就仿佛初见时十四流血的嘴唇。

银时欣赏了一会儿，便又俯下身，伸出舌头沿着血迹舔舐、吸吮。他丝毫不急切，反正这个猎物跑不掉。

十四咬着嘴唇，压抑着心底呻吟的欲望，因为觉得羞耻。此时银时仿佛心疼一般，细细地亲吻着那个牙印，还有他执行任务时候的划伤，银时也一一轻轻吸吮。那疼痛中带着点麻痒的感觉，销魂而缠绵，十四顺从的心情又占了上风，心中一个小小的声音说：“主君随时随地发情你又不是不知道，他是你最敬爱的人，今晚从了他又如何？”

然而就在银时轻轻抚摸着他因为发热而显现的纹身的时候，十四猛然惊醒，主君一直以来的不自然的行为划过他的脑海，他又颤抖起来，因为悲痛和惊怒。

银时察觉到十四的变化，他又将十四翻过身来，看进他的眼睛，坏笑着道：“你竟才发现，真是迟钝，这边还在痛苦忍耐，你却完全没有自觉？”他没来由地一阵恼火，粗喘着低声说，“我啊，在见到你的第一刻起，就只是想这样做而已。”银时手握住他，娴熟地动了起来。

平日敏感的地方，此时被银时触碰，却让十四起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。躯壳不是没有反应，随着银时的动作收紧放松、上下起伏；但灵魂却无半分欢欣，脑海中充斥着乳白的恶感和深黑的悲切。他闭着眼不让眼泪流下，心想：“是了！主君从最开始就……就不过对我存着龌龊的心思！我所感恩的他的好处都不过是为了今日罢了……”之前银时是如何抚摸他，如何调笑他，还有这该死的纹身……今日的银时和从前的银时重合，一切都解释得通了。回忆中欢笑相聚的画面，现在全部被那时银时带着欲念的眼神而污染，亏他还将那看成人生最快乐的时光，如果真相竟是如此，如果今日要以这种形式失去，当时的有还不如无！

银时的碰触变成了酷刑，自己的反应更是加重了自我厌恶的煎熬，十四受不住了，突然眼冒金星，歪头呕在了褥子上，霎时房间充满了酸臭的味道。

银时竟不知所措，放开了十四。十四用手背抹抹嘴，心里得意，至少不能让他如意，他冷声道：“真是恶心。”

饶是银时再情绪内敛，此时也气得发抖，他钳住十四的下巴，逼视着他厉声道：“就那么讨厌和我做吗？”

十四很无奈：“果然这个人是没办法讲道理的。”

十四甩头挣开银时的手，他自己的身上、头发上也沾了呕吐物，他想：“这个人事多，若是扫了兴今晚放过我最好。免受那奇耻大辱……哼，难道真的是做不做的问题吗？若是……若是他真的对我抱有爱意，献身给他又何妨，我总归也没别的可回应。可是，他真的会爱什么人吗？他用君臣之道来哄我，听从主君的，征战沙场、杀人卖命还能说得过去。而听从主君的，被压在身下任他玩弄——原来我到底不过是这种东西罢了！”

银时站起身，一把捞起十四，打横抱着，十四没有力气，只能惊讶地看着他，银时皱皱眉嫌恶地说：“臭死了。”然后快步走出房门。

穿过厅堂，走过连廊，仿佛到了开阔的露天庭院，一扇大屏风立在眼前，遮不住院子里的风雅的假山和翠竹，空气湿热温暖，蒸气缭绕，看来是一处温泉。

银时踢开屏风，走进庭院，十四懊丧地想：“他还是不肯放过我。”突然，银时将他抛起，他一声惊呼，已经跌入池中。他不识水性，一时无措，手脚乱挣，等好不容易站稳，已经呛了好几口水，喉咙、眼睛都火辣辣地难受。

他睁开发涩的双眼，看到银时正得逞地看着自己，更是气得咬牙切齿。

银时跃进水里，十四下意识远离却还是被他搂住了腰。银时单手捏着他的脸颊，强迫他的嘴张开，装样子嗅嗅，皱皱鼻子说：“嗯～还是有味道呢，一会儿接吻的时候把我恶心吐了可怎么办？”说着嘿嘿坏笑着，抓着十四的后脑把他按进水里。

水从嘴巴和鼻子灌进去，十四难受得都快哭出来了，只能发出“嗬嗬”的声音，不知过了多久，也许是一分钟，也许是永远，银时放开十四，这酷刑终于结束，十四低头趴在池边光滑的大石上，不停地咳嗽着，只怕要把肺也咳了出来。

这副楚楚可怜的样子让银时既心疼又动情，他轻抚着十四的背给他顺气，十四乖乖地受了，渐渐止了咳，只还在破碎地喘气。

银时用手指梳理着他的头发，温声说：“这还不是为了惩罚你，跟我做竟敢吐了，多少人想……”突然天旋地转，竟不防地被十四翻身压在石头上，背部吃痛，他闷哼了一声。原来十四的穴道自己解开了！银时想挣扎，两臂却被他双手死命钳制，一时动弹不得，十四真是用上了一生的力气！

就是这银时惊魂不定的一瞬，十四双眼血红，目眦欲裂，张大嘴露出了森白的牙齿，低吼着，对准银时的颈动脉狠狠地咬了下去……

银时仿佛看到了自己颈部鲜血喷射的样子，从未有过的恐惧挟住了他，“我要死了吗？为什么？”左肩剧痛袭来，他惊呼一声，同时也意识道自己没死，原来十四在就要得手的一刻，生生偏了方向。

银时仍惊惧地瞪着虚空，脑中只转着一个念头：“为什么？”也许是问为什么十四定要杀了自己才甘心，也许是问为什么看着十四的样子自己竟失了力气。

十四的体力不支，软在银时的身上，手紧紧抓着他的胳膊，指甲陷进肉中，身体颤抖着，似在竭力忍住什么。他推开银时，战战巍巍地站起，转身，踉踉跄跄地在水中走了几步，忽然腿软跪下，溅起好大水花。脸湿漉漉的，也不知是水，还是眼泪。“真是个懦夫，”他想，“我真是个懦夫！唯一的机会，我竟还是下不了手。即使他如此欺辱我，看轻我，即使知道曾经的恩情也不过是怀着龌龊的欲念，我还是无法杀他。”良久，十四说：“我杀不了你，你停手吧。”

银时两臂撑着池边仰躺在原处看着满天繁星，闻言刷地转头认真地看向他说：“你的确杀不了我，刚才是我大意了，不作数。”

十四冷笑，苦涩地想，跟这种人还有什么好说的。他不知道银时从未如此狼狈不堪，从未如此接近死亡，人生第一次，命不由自己支配，他心里还在刚才的那一刻纠缠不清，更加不愿意承认是十四手下留命。

银时几乎是慌忙地起身四肢并用地到十四身边，从背后紧紧箍住他，几乎要将他勒进胸膛。十四轻蔑地哼一声，也不挣扎。银时说：“你想走，没门，我不许！”他心里从未有过如此的慌乱，他终于清晰地感知到珍贵的东西正在迅速溜走，正如指间的流沙、东逝的流川、西沉的明月一般，是他伟大的“阴仪之血”也决不能挽回的事物。可是这“阴仪之血”是他出生至今唯一的仰仗，除了抓牢这个武器，他不知道该怎么办。

感觉到银时越箍越紧，十四连呼吸都困难了起来，他发狠不出声示弱，索性就这样死了，也是个好结果。

繁星点亮夜空，夜风吹竹叶沙沙作响，泉水汨汨流动，池水映着这一切，周围水汽缭绕，已经不知哪里是天，哪里是池。银时声音颤抖着，在十四耳边说：“这绝对不会发生第二次，我是最强的，你走不掉，你走不掉”也不知他是对谁发狠，对谁赌气。十四哈哈笑了出来，他说：“不，藤原银时，我今晚才发现你有多弱小。”

自己的支柱、为之噬罪的神明、挥刀的理由、守护的对象、武士道与义理的准绳、剑术的最高偶像、最敬爱崇拜的人——他的世界，竟然就是这么个东西。

银时彻底被激怒，他单手横夹住十四，走进最近的一间卧房，将十四又一次扔在榻榻米上，不同的是，这次底下没有褥子，十四直觉得骨头都撞散了架。银时翻开柜子，找出了布团铺在地上。十四撇撇嘴，心下腹诽：“强.暴还毛病那么多。”

银时怒气冲冲地、居高临下地瞪视着十四，冷声命令道：“给我趴上面去。”十四坐在地板上不动，银时索性把他拖到上面，重新坐到他身上，附身捏住他的下巴，逼视着他的双眼，森然道：“能反抗就反抗吧，我就是用强，你又能怎的？”

十四已然认命一般，非暴力不合作。银时看他不屑的表情更加恼怒，他露出残酷地微笑，让十四蓦地心头一紧。

十四感觉浑身发凉，不自觉打了个喷嚏，原来他刚才一番经历，身体早已虚弱得很，又没擦干净水便这么出来，有点着凉。银时见状，从柜子里拿了一块大毛巾包住他全身擦了起来，动作完全谈不上温柔。

十四只觉得自己好像他的一只玩具狗一般任他摆弄，心里的屈辱更甚，等银时自觉完事之后，拿开毛巾，又看见十四恼恨的脸。他虽欢喜看十四气恼的样子，这时的心情却由不得懊丧，他心想：“霸道也不对，怀柔也不对，真是软硬不吃的一个臭石头！”他坏笑着说：“这就受不了了？好戏才刚刚开始呢！”

他手向十四下身摸去，十四从未被触碰的地方现如今抵上了别人的手指。在一阵摸索之后，一道白光划过十四的眼前，毫无准备的他脖子猛地后仰，一声长吟也从他张开的嘴巴逸出：“啊……”

银时仿佛受到鼓励一般，这条死鱼终于有点反应了，然而令人失望的是十四随后竟咬住手背，只能听他喉咙发出的闷哼，明明想要，为什么要这么辛苦地忍住呢？银时不理解地想。

他用力拿开已经被十四咬出血印的手背，说：“干什么自虐，喜欢就叫出声来。”十四面色潮红，怒视着他说：“我不喜欢！总归不让你满意！”

银时哼哼冷笑道：“那我就做到你满意为止。”

十四感觉到一个硬物，吓得魂飞天外，原来……原来还要这样！他推着银时的肩膀颤声说：“你再继续下去，我绝没法再原谅你！”

听到十四决绝的声音，银时身体一顿，他从未听到十四这样的声音，那么狠绝，仿佛自己是最穷凶极恶的仇敌。十四虽性格腼腆傲气，但自己的要求他最终总会设法满足。今晚也是，他根本就没有想十四会打心底不同意，一切……难道不是他一直性格使然吗？难道不是应该一如往常地几番傲娇，最终还是乖乖应承吗？他实在不善体察别人复杂的心思，只是甩甩头，说：“做到这份上，你总归也不会原谅我了。”挺进，喟叹道：“十四，啊……十四，你是我的！”

自己的身体，正被另一个男人占有，而他的象征正疯狂地进出自己的身体，发出可耻的声音……“奸.污”，这个十四从未想过会出现在自己生命里的词浮现在脑海中，来来回回地撕扯着他的神经，他觉得整个世界地崩山摇，天呐，为什么我要被这样？！

他握紧拳向银时打去，却被他一手捉住，他不停挣扎，穴道却又被另一只手点住，十四瞬间瘫软，力气仿佛被全部抽干，只能随着银时迅速而强力的动作，抽搐着腰部。“我为什么，为什么这么没出息！”他仇恨地想。他大声骂道：“畜牲！滚出去！”银时不理他，他便不停地咒骂，将自己做山野莽夫时学到的所有难听词汇都加之于银时，他曾经最爱、最敬的主君。

银时恼怒地朝十四狠狠地吻下去，捏住他的下巴强迫他张开嘴巴，身体还不停地动作，灵舌在他的口腔肆虐，十四似乎犹自在骂，却只能发出“唔唔”的音节。

银时终于离开十四，一边粗喘一边坏笑着道：“你越骂我，我越兴奋，把所有人都喊醒，让他们一起来围观我干你，我更求之不得。”十四倒吸一口气，噤了声，偏过头不去看他。

银时继续着动作，为十四美妙的身体心醉不已。可是慢慢的他就没那么满意了，他看着十四僵硬地抓紧被褥，偏着头，死死咬着被褥，直到把嘴角咬破了，也不吭一声，紧闭着眼，紧皱着眉，似乎在忍受什么噩梦，只能通过他杂乱的呼吸，才能看出他还清醒。这哪里还是那个鲜活的十四？他想起给十四纹身的那天，自己满心是占有十四的快感，十四也甘心地将自己献祭。那天他的身体，他的呼吸都是自己的，那美妙的躯壳，随着他的动作，连连颤动着，好像他的灵魂都在为自己起舞……那种心灵直至身体的契合，哪里是今天能及？

银时抽出身来，十四转头警觉地看向他，银时温柔爱怜地笑笑，捧住他的臀，低头将他含在嘴里。

十四猛地坐起，又颓然倒下，银时的嘴又湿又热，还有那该死的舌头！十四当然也有过脸红心跳的幻想，但他的想象也从未这样夸张。他意识模糊，再也忍不住呻吟起来，抓住银时的头发，似要推开，又似要按住。

银时看着十四的反应，心里得到了前所未有的满足。他也是第一次这样做……他突然一个激灵：“我藤原银时，何时需要侍奉别人？为何单单十四，使我这么在意，为了让他满意，我竟然甘愿做这么下贱的事？”他看着十四迷离的表情，满足感涌上心头，更加卖力地动作着，终于想到，“天呐，我竟这样蠢，我竟这样蠢！竟半分也没有意识到，我从不仅仅是想占有他，我其实爱极了他！”

十四终于低吼一声，释放在银时的嘴里。银时咽进喉咙，这就是十四的味道吗？他抱起十四坐着，十四还未回神，只软软地靠着他。

银时亲吻着十四的额头，十四渐渐恢复了神志，看清银时，立刻嫌恶地推开他。银时期待地看着他，十四却翻个白眼轻蔑地看着他道：“你真是……竟喜欢舔别的男人的那个。早知道你有这种需求，老子天天让你舔咯？”

如果一个人不爱你，你做什么都是错的。没有爱的性，更加只会剩下被侮辱的卑微的两方。

银时仿佛被这话击中，他颓然地低下头，他终于明白：“十四是真的把我这样看成侮辱，恐怕在他心中，我既肮脏又看轻他吧。呵，可是也不冤枉我，真是笨到了家，都做了些什么！”银时凑近十四，企图再搂住他，说些好话来安慰，可十四又躲开了，银时也不再强迫，但是看着十四看他的眼神，心如刀绞。不再有崇敬，不再有忠诚，完完全全好像是看陌生人的眼神，银时突然开始莫名地怀疑，“我是谁？我还是我吗？”

“呐，十四。”

“……”

不要再有这样的眼神了！这样想着，银时又翻身压倒十四，凝望着他。对，就是这样，恨也好，总归不要不在乎。银时又刺入十四的身体，意料之中地收获十四恨极的眼神，那仿佛是对他无形的鞭笞，但却令他痛而欢喜，只有这样，他才能感受到两人的联系。他握住十四的腰，忘我地动着，直到释放在十四身体深处。

他稍事休息，理了理十四额边的汗湿的头发，抚过他紧闭的双眼，爱恋地凝视着他，十四倏然睁眼，厌恶地说：“真恶心！”

谁不会痛苦，被最爱的人如此鄙夷？任是他再神通广大也此时也无法了。银时一腔悲伤失望，无处发泄，想到十四的话，他更是血气上涌：“我弱小吗？不，我弱小的话你今日便不会在我怀里了！”他咬牙切齿道：“别这样就受不了了啊，夜还长着呢！”

十四被拎在落地镜前，摆出狗爬的姿态，银时又从背后进入，十四觉得他所谓屈辱的神经似乎已经麻木了，隐约感觉臀部有硬物写划，随即银时抓着他的额发逼他抬头，他仍紧闭着眼，心想：“我偏不让你如意！”结果听到银时突然爆发出一阵尖利的阴笑，然后说：“十四啊，你恐怕一直在向往三叶的闺房吧，这，哈哈……这是三叶的房间！”

十四一身热汗瞬间变冷，猛地睁眼，看到镜子里随银时动作前后耸动的自己，不忍直视，却又禁不住透过镜子扫视着房间。喃喃道：“不是的，你在骗我！”只见镜子里的银时笑得一脸邪恶地说：“我也才发现，你看，这可不是三叶常带的发簪吗？”银时拿起一旁梳妆台上的东西，放在十四的眼前。十四整个心都冻住，他连连说：“不，不要在这里，求你了，我们换一个地方，主君，主君，好吗？”

银时心里恼怒至极，心想：“一直一副无所谓的样子，对我‘你’啊‘你’的，一提到三叶，什么尊严都不要了，用这种恳求的语气，又叫我主君，把我当什么了？”他更深更用力地撞击十四的敏感带，十四终于忍受不住地哭叫出来，随即死命噤声，好像这声音会玷污这个地方。

“为什么换地方啊，表面上纯情，内心不知道描摹过她的闺房几遍了吧？自己做的时候，是不是也幻想着在这样一个地方对她做这样的事？”

“怎样都好，求您了，别在这里。”十四只觉得连接触这里空气都是一种亵渎，仿佛自己和主君都是需要清出房间的垃圾，怎么会这样，怎么会这样？

十四越是祈求，只偏偏更加深银时的怒气：“啊？我看你挺兴奋的啊！很有感觉嘛，在喜欢的女人的房间和主君做这种事什么的。以后你再想着她撸的时候，恐怕再也忘不了今晚了吧！”

“你以为我是你！你以为你是她！她是天下最纯洁的女神，你我怎么能比！”十四转头怒视着银时说，他对三叶只是最纯真的对女孩子的向往，在他的想象中她们是一切美好事物的集合体，自己本身都因为太过肮脏而只配观想，更别提用无耻的兽行去玷污这一切，这让他的世界最后一片净土都荡然无存了。

银时又一次释放，喘息几下，盘腿坐着，抱着十四让他跨坐在自己身上，让他后背对着镜子。他坏笑着看进十四的双眼，手里拿着一只笔，用蜜糖般地声音说：“第二次，”说着在他臀部划了一道。

十四下意识转头看向镜子，只见他纹身的“银”字旁赫然写着“时的肉便器”，底下还有两条竖线，恐怕是计次数……“顺便说一句，这是用三叶画眉的炭笔哟。”银时仿佛还嫌这一切不够。

十四反而出乎意料地冷静，没有咒骂，没有挣扎，没有反抗。只有他的呼吸声，也是均匀缓慢，一如往常。银时所以为的床第调情之语，恐怕是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

十四的异常让银时心中警铃大作，他搂紧怀里的人，可是还是感觉心中的苦乐喜悲正随十四迅速流逝，只剩自己一个空壳，只剩怀里一个躯壳。不，不，不要走，银时抱得更紧，同时再次进入十四的身体，听到他闷哼了一声，心里有了点安慰。他抱着十四上下挺腰，注意听着十四仓乱的呼吸和心跳，感受着他体内的高热，抚摸着他的纹身，好像这样便会确认他的存在，他再也不想放开，就这样，永远不要天亮好吗？

然而随着银时的最后一次释放，趴在十四身上筋疲力尽的他，绝望地，还是看到了黎明。他想起与十四相遇的时候，那也是个美妙的清晨，东升的朝日中，出尘的少年降临于世，他的清澈的双眼，惊艳了自己无色的时光。自己……到底做了些什么啊！这样想着，却还是在十四的臀上划下了最后一道。

十四早已意识模糊，银时低头亲吻着他的脸颊，还有他为了忍耐咬得鲜血淋漓的嘴唇，银时也伸出舌头细细舔舐，一边说：“别怕，三叶陪她弟弟回老宅住几天，今天不会回来的。侍女会收拾得干净，她不会知道的。”

十四幽幽醒来，眨眨眼睛，察觉身上的重量，唉，果然不是一夜的噩梦！他回想着银时的话，心里稍微安慰了一点点。想到刚才银时的似曾相识动作，说：“从纹身开始，你便这样做了。”语气却是肯定。

银时说：“不用再问啦，从最开始，我想便这样做了。”不是这样的意思十四，我爱你啊。

“为什么，你明明有那么多的女人，还有什么不满足的。”十四声音平平，好像完全不在意答案。

“因为你比我所有的女人都好看呗，况且男人，又是另一种体验。”说啊你个笨蛋，说你爱他，说给他听啊！

“呵呵，主君，您想让十四以后怎么待你啊？”

“还像……以前一样。”跪下磕头求他啊！

“你他妈是不是有病！”十四猛地推开银时，银时竟像虚弱一般向后倒去，十四同时站起来，也是一个踉跄。他闪身出了门，银时也不阻挡，一会儿果然他已经披了衣服，提着剑回来了。

银时依然面无表情，即使十四举剑直指他的喉咙，他冷静地道：“杀了我吧，用我教给你的身手。”十四闻言动摇了，剑也不住抖动。银时却继续说：“快杀了我，用我给你造的剑。”也不知他这样说是真心还是假意。

十四心中大恸，想起自己这一招确实还是银时陪他拆解的，那样的时光，再也回不去啦！他狠瞪了银时一眼，将剑投在地上，低头整理衣服，虽然被撕破，但执行任务本有些破烂，也不碍事。

银时坐在那里，支着脸看着他，一瞬又像是一生。

十四整理好，抬头看向银时，眼光却好像透过他投向另外一个人。他说：“我的师父，在昨晚，已经死了。我要杀了你，但不是现在，至少要等到我把你教的全部忘掉再说。我还是藤原家的武士，还是藤原银时的小姓，我依然会赌上性命保护他，助他完成你所谓的‘事业’，但那再也不是为了他，是为了成就我自己。然后，我会让他失去一切，死在我的手里。”说完他便要离开，银时终于忍不住，想要拉住他恳求，却迎面一把剑飞过来，银时赶紧闪在一边，抬头却对上十四轻蔑的眼光，仿佛在说：“真那么想死，又为什么要躲？”

突然一件物事被扔到了他脸上，乌黑柔软的细丝……十四的头发！银时惊讶地看着他，十四轻蔑地说：“你一直很向往我的头发不是吗？施舍给你又何妨，你却不知道我从不在乎。”说完便头也不回地离开，只剩下银时，怔怔地盯着一地乌丝。

他一根不剩地捡起，理顺，拽下一根自己的头发细心地地扎好，心下苦笑：“有什么用，他最珍视的所有东西，都被我践踏光了。”

他凝望着门口，好像还有十四的背影残留，喃喃自语道：“一切？我不是早就失去了吗？”


	16. 不开心就吃一顿好的

第16章 不开心就吃一顿好的

十四心知银时耳力，不甘示弱地想要阔步走出门。可是昨夜实在是耗尽他所有心力，他只能慢吞吞地挪出正殿，踉踉跄跄地往朱理馆走。路上察觉腿间湿湿的，心下奇怪，随即想起是主君的……从他的那处流出。奇耻……大辱！十四握拳捶在墙上，本来颤颤巍巍的身体现下更是剧烈地抖了起来。那个、那个变态，绝对要杀了他！

他扶着墙走着，心里庆幸现在这个时辰还没什么人起，否则被看到这个德行还真不知如何解释。他伸手摸摸自己的头发，叹了口气，想起主君之前给他梳头的情景，还有深山论剑、秉烛谈书的时光，那样的情分，竟就完全葬送了，不免有些遗憾。他又猛地甩甩头，想来主君原本对他关怀备至的目的也都不纯，之前越是亲密无间，现在回忆起来只能越发令人作呕，实在不必为此伤怀。

他到了澡堂，脱下衣服，闻到身上全是银时的气味，努力压抑的昨晚的回忆又闯入他的脑海。真是恶心，他咬牙小声道，他连忙打开水冲洗，臀部的字还好很容易冲掉，可那里面的东西还在断断续续地流出，该死，真是不杀他不泄心头之恨……很快便会有人进来，得速战速决，该怎么洗？他彷徨无助了一会儿，最终还是心一横想，大丈夫又没有贞操之谈，何必为这种事情扭捏？他颤抖着手指伸了进去，那似曾相识的触感，使得他一瞬间仿佛又置身于昨晚的噩梦，他脸红心跳，但只得忍耐住那里火辣辣的感觉抠挖着。自己手里，全是那个混蛋的……他撑住墙，呼吸急促，仿佛莲蓬头的热水变成了无数只主君的手，直让他浑身发抖，支持不住。他狠心将水调冷，极寒的水兜头而下，终于冰冻了激荡的内心。像是这种变态的龊货，自己为何却一再想起？又察觉到自己刚才的动情，更是唾骂道：“十四啊十四，你竟还对昨晚他野兽般的暴行那么有感觉。”他继续动作着，心想今日如此，全是藤原银时的错，只杀了他，才能雪耻。

“谁在这种季节还用冷水洗澡啊。不好，冷气都到我身上了。”

十四刚刚清理完毕，正将手指抽出来，闻声只骇得差点背过气去，为什么偏偏在这种时候遇到了最不想看到的人！

来人正是伊东。他看清是十四，嫌恶地撇撇嘴，眼光扫到他身上有无数吻痕牙印，意味深长地瞥了十四一眼，就远远地走开找了个地方洗了起来。

十四心虚，只怕身上银时的指痕被这心细如发的伊东看穿，竟跟伊东自顾自地解释了起来：“昨晚上跑去红玉原，那里真是好玩啊哈哈。”

哪里用他解释，伊东自然也是那么理解的，反而十四如此做法让他大奇，他嘿嘿地笑，说：“我都懂得，没见识的乡下人初尝荤腥，沉溺其中是常有的事。”

这又是在拐弯损他了，十四心里纵有一万个不服，也不能还嘴，多说多错，别让这个人精发现什么破绽。他冷得牙齿打战，就又调回热水，开始洗头。

“十四对着我的侮辱竟也不回嘴？这是土方吗，莫不是我认错了？”这样想着，伊东偷眼观察着十四，十四感觉有视线，转头看了看伊东，只见他瞪着眼睛，僵在当场，十四顺着他的视线方向看去，一个激灵，赶紧捂住，自己竟然忘了在那里盖上毛巾！他生平第一次在伊东面前胆怯，此时此刻，他恨不得逃走才好。

伊东自然是看到了那银字的纹身。他移开视线，轻蔑地说：“哼，看不出来啊，你对主君竟然‘忠心’到这种地步。日思夜想到把他的名字纹在身上，恶不恶心啊。怎的，是彻底把自己看成他的一条狗了？”伊东的眼神里分明都是看轻，含着你也不过如此的意味。

十四羞得几欲昏厥，却还不得不用那种无耻的理由解释说：“主君要搞个亲卫队，每个队员都要纹的。”他看着伊东将信将疑的眼神，才觉得这种理由真是蹩脚地可以，自己当时怎么就信了呢？

伊东别过脸，也不再深究。十四草草擦了几下，换上浴衣就冲出了澡堂。

*****

十四跑出藤原家，漫无目的地游荡。这时的世界已然醒来，家家户户都在门口洒水，扫洗，开始新的一天。

突然撞在一个人身上，十四踉跄了几下，随即站定，对方却重重地摔在地上。他说了声抱歉便走，却被拉住，脸上被狠狠地被扇了一巴掌。行人开始驻足围观，众人看到一个满脸横肉的浪人正在指着一个俊美的少年破口大骂，而那少年却仿佛失魂，神情憔悴不已，年长的人心里都有些怜惜同情。那人越骂越难听，什么“小白脸，兔儿爷，戏子”随着唾沫一股脑儿地向少年脸上喷去。突然，所有人眼都一花，只见一个蓝影一闪，那个浪人却已经口吐白沫，瘫倒在地，四肢被全部折断。所有动作竟只是一瞬，众人皆以为白日撞鬼，况且这人手脚反折的状况太过可怖，均惊叫着四散逃开。

十四弯腰捡起了那浪人的剑，拔开一看，撇了撇嘴，虽然也是一把好剑，但比起“寒月”差远……十四摇摇头，赌气想，差不了多少，看他衣服华贵，恐怕是哪家的少爷。重伤了人的十四就这么自顾自地走掉了。巡街的捕快这时才过去清理。那年头，武士当街斗殴，即使是杀了人也实在没什么，他们且自己冤冤相报，官府却是管不了的。

十四终于到了一条无人的小巷，他缓缓地坐在地上，放空。

吱呀一声，旁边的一道门打开了，一个男人夹着一块儿热炭走出来，十四定睛一看，竟然是赌场老板！

十四苦笑，兜兜转转，竟然回到了命运开始的地方。

赌场老板也是一惊，热炭脱手掉在地上。

“你……”

“把夹子给我，你回去吧。”

“你想要做什么？”赌场老板的神情含着十二分的关心。

“回去！”

可惜十四已不再是三年前那个迷茫无措的孩子了，他只略略一眼，就把对方吓得魂飞魄散，扔下夹子关上门。

十四夹起地上红彤彤的炭块，呆呆地望着，食指逗弄似的抚弄，指尖被熏黑刺痛他也毫不所动。纹身那个时候，真是痛入骨髓啊，那时他心里想着的都是主君，竟能一声不吭。他冷笑出声，藤原银时也真是幼稚，以为这样，就好像自己就是他的。

他咬着衣襟，猛瞪圆了眼睛，将炭块压在纹身上。

霎时响起了火炙烤着肉的滋滋声，空气中充满了烧焦的味道。十四咬紧牙关不肯叫出来，他不想把赌场老板招来，可怜他这副惨兮兮的模样。

真的是痛啊，可他心里却痛快极了。

藤原银时，与其做你的宠物、听话而享福，我宁愿做一条无名的野狗，至少能狠狠地咬你一口。你算什么东西，再不配骑到我头上。

他处理好伤口，裹好衣服，可是，这种空落落的感觉是怎么回事？小巷阴暗污浊，人迹罕至，所以时有行人在此解决内急，到处都散发着骚哄哄的味道。他毕竟把那个人看成了全世界，可是一旦那个人背叛了他，就像被全世界所背离。他恨透了他，因为他曾爱透了他。他决心杀他，可他无法不为他心痛。

“哦哟哟……”一个带着斗笠身材瘦小的人，佝偻着快速闪进了小巷，定是来解决内急的，看到十四在那里坐着，惊了一跳。本以为是个普通的流浪汉，结果看着他手边放着武士刀不好惹的样子，便油腔滑调地说：“这位爷，这里污秽，您在这里休息，岂不是脏了您的金身？”潜台词是快滚，老子要憋不住了。

十四闻言抬头，看看那人手边的担子，知道他是卖货郎，随口问道：“你是卖什么的？”

那卖货郎本以为十四不过是浪人的一个，成天喊打喊杀，其实一分也榨不出，但是再微微一打量，看他怀里沉甸甸地，恐怕是个有钱的主，便顿时脸上堆满了菊花般灿烂的笑容，内急也忘了，说：“哈哈，不是小人吹牛，这可都是舶来品。”“舶来品？”“现在人都兴这么叫，老爷您有所不知，小人生意一直是从江户运来大批咱们这边没有的新奇玩意儿卖，最近啊，不是天人占了江户嘛，他们在街上卖的东西，咱们地球人是连见过也没见过。这不小人就进了一些来陆奥卖，生意好得很呢！”言下甚是得意，仿佛异族入侵反而是件大大的好事。

“江户已经被占了？”十四心里疑惑，这么快？他们主战派明明正节节胜利啊。那卖货郎看十四也不问货，只追着问江户的情况，心里不耐烦，但还是带着笑问：“是啊，爷想看看小人的货吗？”

十四点点头，他还真有点好奇，至于那些政治上的事情，他也都是为了迎合银时才表现出感兴趣，现在谁管呢。他说：“好，你给我讲一讲。”

卖货郎欢天喜地地把担子挑到十四的面前说：“爷您看，这个是苏州星的丝巾……这个是美利坚星的蛋黄酱。”他举起来一瓶，只见那瓶子圆肚细口，黄身红盖，是十四从没见过的怪异形状。

十四问：“这个是吃的吗？”他突然感觉腹中饥馁，才想起自己从昨天白天到现在都没怎么吃东西，原先浑然不觉，现在想到这茬，肚子顿时饿得咕咕叫。看着那瓶黄色的东西，眼睛开始冒绿光。

卖货郎点点头说：“大爷真的是好眼力，不过这个东西一般都是配饭吃的，因为它味道太重。您可能会问了，这吃的东西一路运过来，不早就坏了吗？哈哈您不知道天人真是厉害，他们搞出了一种叫做什么‘山里蒜节’的东西，能够让食物……”卖货郎喋喋不休之时，十四早从他手中夺过那物，往嘴里倒去。哦这是怎样强烈的味道，又咸又香，只腻得他脑袋一片空白，再也、没有什么烦恼。那瓶身是软的，十四将所有的蛋黄酱都捏进了嘴里，贪婪而满足地咽下，只看得那人目瞪口呆，其他人买了一瓶恐怕能吃半年，竟然这个人一口就能解决。

十四从此便爱上了这个味道，如同任何人爱上任何事物，没有任何理由。

十四从怀里掏出一锭银给那人，让他把担子里蛋黄酱都给他，还有一条紫色的丝巾。那人喜不自胜地说：“谢谢大爷，只是那丝巾还要再一锭银子。”十四又从怀里拿一锭，那人连连哈腰接下了。心想今天真是遇上了个有钱的冤大头，其实蛋黄酱味道与和食大异，接受的人不多，正积压了一大堆，现在这人全部买下，真的是老天有眼 。十四用衣襟兜不住，全部都放在地下，在这污秽熏人的小巷子中，一瓶一瓶狂吸着蛋黄酱，真的是太好吃了，让他忘却屈辱，忘却痛苦，忘却师父，忘却一切。美味至斯，直教他眼泪狂流。

近藤吃完中饭正往训练场走，迎面看见一个绿色浴衣的男子走来，留着怪异的发型。他再仔细一打量，这不是十四吗？他怎么这个德行？随即上去拍他肩膀叫道：“十四！”“哟！近藤桑！”十四爽朗而有礼地笑着回应，他收拾好心情，便去裁缝店买了身新衣服回来了。

近藤笑着说：“你这发型是怎么回事？”心里却惴惴不安，十四对他，表情从来不是这么疏离啊。

十四摸摸头，不好，居然忘了这茬，他硬着头皮说：“长头发太麻烦，就用剑截掉了。”“哈哈哈，你也不去找一个剃头店给你剪一下，不过，今天你是碰对人啦！我可以免费给你剪哟。”

十四问：“你还会剪头？”“小瞧我了，我的头发都是自己剪的！”十四打量了一下近藤的头，觉得过得去，就答应了。

近藤领十四坐在镜前，将一块床单系在十四脖子上，用剪刀和梳子开始刷刷剪了起来。十四看着镜中的自己，虽眼睛布满血丝，好在嘴唇脸色不再苍白，蛋黄酱真的是一件好东西啊。他提提眼睛，摆出了一直的英气无比的样子。男人无论如何，悲伤颓唐的样子不能示人。

然而近藤极为体贴，十四的心情怎么能逃过他的双眼。他知道十四不想说自己就是怎样也问不出，便一个劲地说笑话给十四听。十四淡淡笑着，透过镜子看着近藤仔细的动作，心里烦恼也少了大半，本来他最信任的主君竟然如此，他激愤至极，觉得天下人都不可信。现在看近藤待他确是真真切切的伙伴之情，也恢复了对近藤以往的敬爱。他犹豫昨晚的事要不要说，近藤桑对主君憧憬得过分，要不要揭穿他虚伪的假面。转念一想，这种事传出去只对自己有害更多，况且这种奇耻大辱，再亲近之人也说不出口。

近藤用毛巾扫扫十四脖子上的碎发，解下床单，抖了抖，放在一边，说：“好啦！”十四太累了，本来昏昏欲睡，这下醒来，看着镜中的自己，不觉呆了。镜中的人的短发干净利落，修剪地整整齐齐，层次分明，衬得人脸线条也更加刚硬。十四原本极为俊美，所以梳着马尾不免显得阴柔，如今的短发却使他格外地阳刚帅气。十四本来的神情总是傲气英武，天不怕地不怕。经过作夜的大变，他的脸却添了一些沧桑沉重，但更显得成熟可靠。

近藤大力拍拍他肩膀，看着镜子赞赏道：“真是一个好少年啊。”语气丝毫不掩饰自己的欣赏和骄傲。十四看着镜子里的近藤，感动地说：“谢谢你，近藤桑。”路过的武士停下来围观，也大加赞赏，藤田说：“近藤桑，想不到你还有这一手，能不能给我也剪个这么帅的？”一条说：“别逗啦，土方桑人长得帅，这发型才能衬得起他，你别到时候不好看来怪近藤桑。”原田说：“就是就是，我就只是单纯地佩服近藤桑的手艺而已，近藤桑，什么时候帮我剪一下吧。”小总说：“原田，你个大秃瓢，还用得着别人？”“哈哈哈哈……”

土方笑吟吟地看着哄笑的众人，心里的幸福如温水一般流淌。他才没有被世界背叛，无论如何，总还有个他归去的地方。

*****

洒扫侍女们很快把两个房间收拾一新，她们什么都不问，也什么都不会说。银时把三叶画眉的炭笔据为几有，吩咐内务处给她送支新的。“我也就剩下这些纪念了”他想。洗漱，用膳，藤原家主的一天一如往常地开始了。

早上的家臣觐见他是一句也没听清，心里纷乱地想着十四，“今晚他还会来吗？他的话一定会对工作负责，只是再也不会理我罢了。”心里懊悔，已是不及，自责地想，“我都做了些什么蠢事，早一点发现自己的心意，便说什么也不会这样粗暴地把事给办了。真是被这些家臣给洗脑了，被那些顺从的女人给惯坏了，十四和别人能一样吗？”他叹了口气，回过神来，看两个在上奏的家臣一脸询问的样子，便装出若有所思的样子地说：“你们把奏本留下吧，我再考虑考虑。”他们连连点头，行礼后便退下了。

早会后，银时坐在书桌前，表面上在办公事，实际上叼着笔在考虑怎么挽回十四。他性子属于积极的行动派，早上虽然是那样绝望的状况，但他很快便恢复过来，自信自己一定有办法。但想来想去都觉得无解，十四的心伤，恐怕不是那么轻易修复的。他手指敲敲桌子，心道：“要是撮合十四和三叶的好事，十四估计立马就会感恩戴德……嘿嘿，不过这我是不可能做的，”他叹了一口气，“也不能一蹴而就啊，十四毕竟外冷内热，先从第一件事做起，慢慢感化他好了。”

晚饭十四——土方，果然按时来了，银时本来在正殿里坐立不安地心焦，看到他，心里终于松了口气，想：“要是他再也不想见我，我也不好意思强逼他，但十四果然还是十四。”他早就注意到十四的短发，心里赞许：“十四底子就是好，什么发型都帅得爆裂。”随即又黯然，他这发型还不是因为把长发割给我以示决裂。他满脸堆笑地打招呼：“十四！”

可土方并不回应，跪拜，行礼，站起身，头也不抬。银时吃了个闭门羹，只得怏怏地坐在餐几前。土方走到他身边，闷声帮忙布菜，按照他的喜好，一丝不苟。然而银时却吃得几乎噎死，要是他故意弄错反而好说。他又试探着开口：“呐，十四……”对方却扑通跪下，一拜到底，声音平平地说：“主君，微臣斗胆请您称我土方。”说完抬头眼神平静如水地直视着银时，大有你不改口我就在这里跪穿的架势。

银时与他对视良久，心里苍凉地想：“不再是了，至少在我这里，他不再是那个十四了。”他摇头苦笑道：“我知道了，土方君。”一旁伺候的侍女惊呆了，主君连她们的名字都不知道，哪天能以闺名相称简直是梦想……两人是吵架了？跟昨晚的隐约的吵闹是不是有关？女人的直觉真是可怕……

一顿饭再也无话，银时暗地注意着土方陡变面瘫的脸，真是悔不当初。

吃完饭后，他坐在书桌前盯着土方用过的文具，不知以后是谁教他读书？哼，反正不是那个近藤，就是三叶。批完奏折后，已是半夜，他认定再不做点什么，自己一定会被逼疯。他唤来侍女，帮他换了身轻便的衣服，轻车熟路地溜出了内府，以往都是为了见土方，今天可不是。

伊东训练完后，洗了澡便回寝睡觉。十人长是两人一寝，伊东的室友之前在执行任务时阵亡所以现下只有他一人住，他大喇喇地走进房间，有人！他警觉地拿起了剑，在黑暗中寻找着呼吸的方向，心想：“气息都隐藏不好，应该不足为惧，但还是不要轻敌。”结果听到一个熟悉的声音懒洋洋地说：“是我。”银时若真刻意隐藏，世上怕无人能察觉，只是他自负至极，从不怕谁发现罢了。

伊东赶紧跪拜，道：“主君，微臣有眼无珠，求责罚。”

伊东眼睛适应了黑暗，却只能看清银时的轮廓，而银时能夜视，他三年没见伊东了，如今怀着好奇地心情上上下下地大量了一番，不禁有些感慨道：“伊东，你也长大了。”他命令伊东点灯，伊东照做。屋子里亮了起来，伊东定睛一看，是主君无疑。瞬间他心中已经盘算了几轮：“莫不是赏识我？我虽无甚忠君之情，但跟着这样的一个人也不坏……不对，他每次溜出内府，总是为了土方，这次恐也不例外，那来找我做什么？难道……”他瞬间肌肉绷紧。

银时察觉到伊东气息拉紧，皮笑肉不笑道：“主君，武士，一个‘信’，一个‘忠’，杀掉你，我还是理亏啊，不过你也不是忠臣罢了。让你点灯，是我不想占你便宜。”

伊东心里惊惧异常，但面上不为所动。他深知没有胜算，可也只能一搏，先下手为强！他已经暗暗准备，拖住银时说道：“不知微臣错在哪里？”

伊东的小动作银时看在眼里，他自大并不以为意，道：“你没得罪我，我也不会讨厌低于我的人。我其实感谢你惹毛十四，要不然我还真不知道怎么哄好他。”

伊东抓住他这失神的一瞬，杀招陡出，成败在此一举！

结果银时竟似早已料到剑势，以极其刁钻的姿势闪开，手指一弹，剑已断为两折，身形如电，如风，似鬼魅。伊东绝不是束手待毙的人，手里拿着半截剑，反手再刺。银时高高跳起躲过，踹他手腕，剑终于脱手。伊东向门跑去，银时在空中借力墙壁飞出，脚底猛踩他的背，伊东喷出一口鲜血，轰然趴地不起。银时捡起半截剑，作势要刺，随即摇摇头，扔了剑，手伸向伊东，下一秒就要捏断他的喉咙！

一生之中伊东的脑子从没转得如此之快，我不能死！一定有办法！主君、土方、侍从、哄好、纹身！土方这混蛋，土方！突然一切都通明起来，仿佛溺水时遇到了一根浮木，他拼命划过去，终于抓到了！他大声吼道：“你爱他！”

银时手已经放在伊东脖子上，闻言倏然僵住，颤声道：“你说什么？”伊东大喜，自己所料果然不错！他从死里逃生的绝境中稍定，坚定地说：“你爱他。”

银时叹了一口气，依然坐在伊东的背上，沉默了半晌，伊东的心都被提了起来，他终于说：“是啊，竟只被你看出来了，连他都不知道。”伊东心里终于石头落地，他撇撇嘴，谈心时间能不能不要压着我啊，很重欸大哥。银时仿佛有千言万语要说，说来讽刺，除了眼前这个人，他还真的谁都没法倾诉，他自顾自道：“我真是蠢，在做了那种不可挽回的事之后，才终于发现，那时已经迟了。”

伊东马上掌握了事件的全貌，“看来是他爱土方，但土方却无这份心思。然后……”他细细回想今早在澡堂中看到的土方，脸上一红，“难怪他与平常判若两人，原来是这样，主君强要了他！”随即心里冷笑，“我为了达到目的不在乎跟男人睡觉，当年主君却不肯睡我。土方把自己看成雪山白莲，却被这样玩弄，岂不是想死的心都有了？”他一边想着，一边注意听着银时絮叨，现在他每一句话，都是救命的信息啊！

“那个笨蛋竟然对三叶有兴趣，真是色迷心窍！”男的女的？伊东腹诽，话说你自己还不是妻妾成群，有什么资格说？他从不参与武士间的八卦，因此不知三叶是谁。

“她是很好了，可他才见过几个女人啊？幼稚！”哦，女的。

“他讨厌透你了，跟我讲早晚要杀了你。”喂，跟我讲这个会不会太过磊落了一点？土方十四郎……果然你才是罪魁祸首！

“我想，讨他欢心，先从解决了你开始吧，之前不是讲过武士间不得不经允许就决斗嘛，他可能因为这个比较难做。”混蛋，这规矩不是你藤原家定的吗？果然都是漂亮话吗？还好我从来就没信过。

“我要是指着你说杀，大概没人不从，但是这失信于武士，不利于控制下属；找个由头给你安排个罪名吧，他又看不出来是我为他做的。所以只好我自己上了，你是谁杀的，别人看不出他肯定能，你说对吧？”这个人是不是有病，跟当事人一个劲儿谈论怎么杀了他，还把了不得的理念一股脑儿地抖了出来。不对！伊东瞬间出了一身冷汗，是因为他根本没想让我活！

银时还想再说，伊东却抢先开口道：“主君的想法有一定道理，”心道，放屁！“但是，身为他的对手，我还是有这个觉悟的，土方……君，他决不想我死在主君手里。”

银时大奇，追问：“为什么？”

上钩了，伊东暗喜，他继续循循善诱道：“土方君把我看做对手，想我死，这不假，但正因为是对手，才希望我只会死在他手里。如果主君杀了我，他一定会遗憾的，恐怕也不会承主君的情吧！”

银时想着土方最后说让自己只死在他手里云云，似乎能够理解伊东说的，他连连点头，深以为然，突然又将手放在伊东脖子上，森然说：“可你也想十四死，对不对？”

伊东心跳又加速起来，这也不能说是假的啦……怎么办？“有主君保护，我怎么敢？也绝做不到啊，何不留下我一条命，给土方君来拿？”

这完美地利用了银时的自负，他果然放开伊东，站起身得意洋洋地说：“谅你也只能想想。”

伊东缓缓地吐了一口气，看来这条命是暂时保住了，可在他的威胁下始终不是个安命之法，早晚用计……他坐起身，咳了一口血，看来内伤不轻，看银时仍是将信将疑地盯着自己，他一脸认真地说：“主君，那个三叶，我可以帮你攻略下来，这样土方君也会死心了。”他想主君能杀三叶早杀了，定是杀不了才为难，所以提出这个主意。

银时好笑地斜睨他半天，心想：“伊东虽也可说帅气，但长得比十四差一大截，不过十四纯良腼腆，又傲气外显，其实一直摆脱不了少年的青涩；而伊东关键是成熟自信，气度端严，又会说话，确实也是女孩子更喜欢的类型。”银时心里一动，但还是说：“不，这也不尽是三叶的错，可不能让她跟了你这个满肚子坏水的人。今晚的事，不用说我想你也会闭嘴。老实点，我还会找你的。”说完便离去了。

伊东这才瘫倒在地上，擦着额头上的冷汗，天哪，九死一生，活着真好！


	17. 长大后才发现记得最牢的从来都是幼稚园阿姨教的知识

第17章 长大后才发现记得最牢的从来都是幼稚园阿姨教的知识

土方猛然惊醒，大口喘着粗气，听到心脏在胸腔轰鸣，浑身汗湿，脸也热得滚烫。暗骂了一声，自从那日，他几乎每晚都被脸红心跳的噩梦缠身，最近好不容易才从那日释怀，常常能有好眠，看来昨晚又撞了霉。

他捋了捋汗湿的短发，看了看旁边的近藤，后者正打着呼噜睡得香甜的样子。心想：“还好我从来不说梦话，否则真暴露了什么还不如去死。”他汗湿得难受，便想去澡堂，看了看天色，已是黎明，转念一想反正训练完又是一身臭汗，还不如那时再洗，索性换了剑道服，径直去了训练场。

练了一会儿，他愤怒地扔了木剑，气极而自言自语道：“我为什么无论如何都不能忘掉他教的一切呢？每一招、每一式，全都是他的影子！”凭空听见一声轻笑，而土方却因此差点腿软跪地。

来人是三叶。土方心绪混乱，竟未事先察觉。闻声他头轰然一响，心砰砰跳着。他硬着头皮转身面对三叶，挠着短发的脑袋挤出一丝极为古怪的笑容，好像糖尿病人遇到最爱吃的巴菲，似是欣喜又似是为难。低声道：“早上好，三叶姑娘。”随即偏过脸，看向别处。

三叶看到他这副模样，心里失落非常，但不好意思表现。她保持着明媚的微笑点头道：“早上好。”

两人就这么沉默良久，最终还是土方打破沉寂说：“这么早，什么事啊？”那晚之后，土方对三叶是想也不敢想了。他只恨银时寡义，作为男人，他倒也没有被玷污的耻辱。但总免不了在三叶面前羞愧。

三叶脸一红，很少有地倔强地说：“我没事想逛逛还不行？”其实心里明明是想他了。

土方被说得无话，她又恢复了温柔，关切地问：“我看你练剑时念念有词，好像说忘不了谁教你的剑法，莫不是银时的？为什么要忘了呢？”

土方心里一惊：“藤原银时这没心肝的蠢货，别把那晚的事给三叶知道了吧，那我可真一辈子抬不起头来了。”他发挥自己的与生俱来的忽悠的本领道：“这……剑道里面有，呃……‘无招胜有招’这种说法，讲求的是把剑流学会之后再全部忘掉，以求融会贯通，随机应变。这是一种极高的境界，中国古时有一个叫‘令狐冲’的剑师就是此道的追随者。”他自从学字之后，也变得极爱阅读，读够了银时那里的极为晦涩难懂的古籍，他也时常去书摊找些时兴的市井小说来看，因此能信口胡来。

三叶掩嘴笑：“你别想骗我，这明明是中国小说《笑傲江湖》里的桥段。”

土方脸刷地红了，他知道三叶博览群书，但从不知道她还会看这种武士小说。但只能硬着头皮说：“这虽然从书中得来，但我也是深以为然的呢，想不到一个写小说的文人对剑道还如此有研究。”说完心中一亮，着啊，何不真的试试呢？

三叶笑着点点头，说：“那随你好了，我于剑道虽半点也不懂，但却能断言你忘不了学的东西。”笑容中透着一丝狡黠。

土方爱武成痴，竟一转之前的态度，盯着三叶追问道：“怎么说？”

三叶一偏头，似是想了片刻，却足足地吊起了土方的胃口。三叶说：“我现在请你‘不要想一把武士刀’。”见土方疑惑更甚，笑着问：“怎么样，是不是现在脑海里是一把武士刀的样子？”土方点点头，追问：“所以呢？”三叶说：“就是这样啊，你越告诉自己不要想什么，反而会一直想，结果竟是记得更牢。”

土方呆想片刻，随即欣喜地说：“是了，三叶姑娘你真是聪明！”随即察觉到自己感情失去控制，便连忙收敛表情却也是不及。

三叶微微笑着：“哪里，都是自书中所得，能帮到你忙真好。”然后表情有些忸怩犹豫，咬咬嘴唇说：“土方君，明天小总生日，晚上我们……咱们几个人在附近餐馆聚一下好吗？”

土方受宠若惊又心里惭愧，心道：“三叶姑娘何等高贵，竟如此低声下气地来邀请我，如果再拂她的意，我还是人吗？只是我决心不再污了三叶的人生，不如慢慢疏远她好了，这份心情，她有朝一日会明白的。”土方彬彬有礼地颔首，道：“好，一定会去的。”

三叶心里欢喜，却只是微笑道：“太好了，那趁我回去啦。”

土方行礼，是武士对主君夫人应有的礼节

“再见。”

“再见。”

*****

“怎么样？”

“没做什么，就是约好明晚一起给谁过生日。”伊东低头跪在地上，偷眼瞄瞄衣衫不整歪坐着的藤原家主，眨眨因睡眠不足而干痛的眼，心里哀叹，事情怎么会变成这样啊！

话说银时虽饶了伊东一命，可伊东却恨不得那日死掉。全是因为银时威胁着他，天天使唤他帮他攻略土方，“为了悄无声息地及时掌握十四的动向”，他必须要随时待命……

今天早晨银时闯进他房门，揺醒他，说有情况有情况赶紧去监视他们！伊东说你自己怎么不去啊，话说我当武士不是为了帮主君把妹的吧。银时说我堂堂家主怎么能干这种偷偷摸摸的事让十四知道了我丢死人啦你是不是想死……于是伊东就去了，就在他们腻腻歪歪的时候，他就躲在门后偷看。

“谁生日啊？”藤原家主大大地打了个呵欠。

“小总……难道是冲田总悟？”伊东眼睛转了转，冲田总悟和主君夫人是什么关系啊。

“哦……她弟弟啊，这么个事有必要偷偷摸摸地说吗？”银时扁扁嘴。心想：“还不是为了幽会！”

伊东毕竟是个正常人，他说：“三叶作为夫人，就算没内情也不能太招摇不是？”

“……不行我还是不放心，你把他们的对话原模原样给我复述一下。”

伊东暗地里翻了个白眼，心道：“恋爱中的人当真是一个赛一个蠢，土方也是，当时竟然丝毫没有察觉到自己的监视。”虽是这么说，他开始回忆刚才所见，却仿佛又置身于那清晨的熹微中，望着那美丽温婉的女孩，她温柔包容的笑容，听着她宛如清泉的声音……复述完毕，他犹在失神。

“啧，三叶居然帮着他忘掉我教他的东西。”神情间颇为不悦。

伊东忙说：“不，她也是被土方忽悠了。”

银时一翻眼皮，血红的眼睛直视伊东。

伊东心中一悸，马上沉默。银时移开眼光，似是思考，随即自顾自地摇了摇头。他说：“就这样吧，谅他轻易也忘不了。今日的土方十四郎便是我一手造就，有种他把自己也杀了。”

伊东注意到他眼里一闪而过的狠绝，心里不由得害怕，心想：“看来到今天这种地步，藤原家已实在不是我出头之地，藤原银时也绝不是我所追随的良主，更何况……”他想到了三叶，脸一红，“他变态一般迷恋土方，而他却和自己夫人你有情我有意的，这离奇的状况早晚把他逼疯，对……她不利。”

*******

半年后。

晚饭时分，银时在卧房就餐，土方陪侍，屋中还有若干侍女作陪。银时看看低头倒酒的土方，心里叹了口气：“他也不用杀了自己，就几乎达到目的了。青春期来得晚，毕竟还是来了，竟然半年的光景，已经变得……我都不认识了。”

土方这半年以来，简直努力异常，虽然他一直勤勉，但在外人看来他莫名比以前还要拼命几倍。连眼神都变了，好像盯着什么不得了的目标，几乎要喷出火来，越来越可怕。众人皆疑惑，究竟是什么事刺激了他？

银时说：“你们都出去，土方君留下。”侍女陆陆续续地离开。银时喝了一口酒，土方又添上。银时分明感觉到土方肌肉紧绷，气息拉紧，空气莫名变得粘稠，他也如坐针毡，心想：“正是因为如此，我才不能和十四独处。两个人都这么遭罪。”他说：“土方君，你现在为着什么而挥剑呢？”

“……”土方不屑于言。

“不是为了我，是为了你自己，你那时这么说过。”

“……”土方低着头

“那便为了你自己吧，保护好自己。”

“……”土方低着头

“长州藩的高杉家是我们下一个目标，不过根据探子的情报，比起坐以待毙，高杉家选择主动出击，现在已经有人渗透到陆奥藩中来。”

“……”土方低着头

“虽然我不怕，但你要多加小心。留心打探过的，都能知道你是我的小姓，你的一丝一毫伤害都对我是致命打击。”

“……”土方依然没有反应。

银时一阵不耐烦涌上心头，半年以来他每晚都对着这么个木头，极尽小心地试图和他聊天，期望自己的温柔能够稍稍软化他，居然他完全无动于衷！银时狠狠推了土方一把，将他扑倒在地，至此才看到他又惊又怒的表情。

银时反而满意，他说：“再恨我也没关系，记着杀掉我之前不能死便行。”心想：“反正我是永远不会被杀掉的，你便永远不会死。”他凝视着土方的面庞，已经是成熟冷峻的线条，不过依然神采奕奕，俊美非凡。感受身下的弹性的肌肉，他呼吸急促起来，“索性恶人做到底”这样想着，他低头吻了下去。

感到脖子一凉，他瞬间僵住。小心翼翼低头，竟然是一把寒光闪闪的匕首！土方终于说了几月以来的第一句话：“你再动，我立刻结果了你。”他眼睛里的恨意，简直要把银时撕裂，银时懊丧地想：“十四往日怎么会屑于带这女人防身一般的东西？为了能在这种时候立刻结果了我，已经无所不用其极了。”

这时响起敲门声，两人均是一震。银时朗声问：“谁啊？”外人答：“吉本大人有要事让奴婢传达。”

银时放开土方坐直，土方收起匕首，整理好衣服。银时吩咐进来。侍女行礼，声音掩不住激动：“吉本大人从府中传来消息，杏子夫人她……临盆啦！”

土方大吃一惊，杏子？临盆？可她怀孕是三年前听说的啊！这后来再无消息，土方都把这件事忘了。

银时身体一震，随即恢复平静，说：“我知道了，你去领赏吧。”侍女欢欢喜喜地走后，银时陷入了沉思。土方想：“自己的孩子要出世了，却还不去陪着夫人，真是一个寡情之人。”

突然脚步声从远处传来，土方听明来人，想要逃走却又是不能。

三叶拉门进来，行礼，坐在银时对面，表情急切，说：“主君，咱们一起去看杏子姐姐吧，她现在一定很需要你啊！”土方故意不看三叶，他打定主意不在这事上把银时激怒。

银时思绪混乱，他说：“你当我不想，可吉本老师说‘男子与产妇共处一室不吉’。”

三叶急了：“待产的时候为防母子性命之忧，你不见她还能理解，现今这又是什么理由啊！杏子姐姐是你的夫人吧，我记得你说过很中意她的，去陪着她吧，在房外也好，让她知道你在，好顺利地生下小孩。”

银时点点头，说：“好吧，土方、三叶，你们都和我一起，我们偷溜过去。”

银时一向不是这样没主意，只是今日实在心乱如麻。流淌着阴仪之血的胎儿与寻常胎儿不同，不仅孕期是人类的二至三倍，还非常容易造成产妇难产。藤原家后代的分娩究竟是怎样的情况，吉田一直讳莫如深，这不得不使银时更加恐惧。

银时换了身轻便衣服，三人就趁着夜色偷溜出了藤原家，骑马向吉本府赶去。三叶与银时共乘。

远远的看见吉本府，三人便下马。

银时想吉本家的守备不认识自己，一来二去太过麻烦，竟然就和土方帮着三叶，三人从墙翻了进去。银时一边还说着：“我赏给吉本卿那么多金，他家怎么这么素淡。”

当时已经入夜，灯火通明的地方必然是产房，三人很轻易地便找到，进入院子，守备见状纷纷拔刀，吉本英川正来来回回焦躁地走着，看清来人，连忙挥推下人，给银时跪下行礼。

银时听着房内传来的女人的惨叫，饶是内心冷硬，也不由得凄然，问道：“怎么样了？”

吉本回答：“很不妙……主君，千叮万嘱您不要来，唉，您是听了谁的话？”说这话时眼光扫向土方和三叶。

银时说：“是我自己不放心想来的，我进去陪着她。”吉本连忙拦住，说：“不！主君，妇人生产，这个……男子……”

三叶微笑道：“那也好，我进去。”便也不等吉本回答，就走进产房。片刻便听见杏子凄惨地叫了声主君。

银时心里稍定，他问吉本：“在院子门口时，我似乎看到你身边站着一个青年男子，他背对着我，我看不见面孔，为什么现在又不见了？”

土方听到这句，暗暗心惊：“好可怕的男人，在这种慌乱的时刻，还能留意到周围细微的动静。”

吉本瞬间有些无措，然后马上恢复正常说：“是老臣的儿子，他怕主君，因此早早退下，还望主君恕罪。”

银时摆摆手说：“那就对了，我说为什么听他的气息还是在不远处。有什么不敢见的，不过也好，等回头让他在藤原家请安吧，我给他个一官半职的。”吉本赶紧谢恩。

三人就这么焦躁地干站着，终于听到了阵响亮的婴儿啼哭，银时到底是高兴的，心说：“我是父亲了。”

紧闭的房门打开，三叶抱着一个襁褓走出来，脸上却没有祝福的神情，她明媚的笑容消失了，取而代之的是令人不安的恐惧和悲痛。吉本奔上前去，想要夺过孩子，然而他哪里能及银时迅速。银时一把抢下襁褓，抱在怀里望着，一脸的期待，全变成了失望和惊悚。月光之下，土方看得清楚，那挣扎乱动的哪里是粉嘟嘟的婴儿，鳞片布满全身，分明是一个怪物！

银时颤抖着叫了一声，襁褓脱手，土方赶紧接住，定睛一看，也觉得甚为可怖。

三叶抽噎着说：“主君，赶紧去见杏子姐姐最后一面吧，她……只想见你。”

银时点点头，转身向里走，吉本却拉住他的衣袖拦住：“主君，里面血光冲天，男子进入，大大不吉啊！”

三叶怒视着吉本说：“杏子姐姐只剩最后一口气，难道连见自己夫君最后一面都不行？你放开！”土方走近吉本，硬将他的手掰开，他知道主君从来都不太愿拂吉本的意。同样的，他也绝不会让三叶伤心。

银时匆匆奔进产房，也顾不上什么主君尊严。他越过跪了一地的侍女和接生婆，看清床上的人，灵敏的耳朵清晰地听明她破碎而细微的呼吸。

绿色的被单，被红色的鲜血染透，而那刺眼的鲜红仍在极速扩大，啊……那小小的身体里怎么会有那么多的血？

“……杏子？”银时竟怔怔愣在床前，凝视着那双已三年未见的面庞，惨白、水肿、嘴唇青紫。只有那英气的双眼还能让他辨认，是啊，自己中意杏子，还是因为那双与十四相似眼睛。

那双眼睛欣喜柔情地注视着银时，气若游丝地呼唤：“主君……”

银时才回过神，赶紧坐在她身侧，将她搂在怀里，握紧她的小手。

杏子颤声说：“孩子呢？男孩儿女孩儿？”

银时一顿，柔声说：“男孩儿，像你。”

杏子仿佛完成今生所愿一般地笑了，如慈母一般。儿子的一生就这样走马灯一般在脑海中划过：可爱的男孩子是如何学步；如何咿呀学语，叫第一声爹爹；他会成为一个有责任感的男人，会喜欢上他的女孩，会成家拥有他最爱的妻儿，最终也会幸福地在子孙绕膝中安度晚年。杏子的气息渐弱，连银时的耳朵也无法追逐。杏子充满爱意地注视着银时说：“主君……我好幸福。”然后眼神涣散，最终香消玉殒。

银时眨眨眼，把眼泪憋回。他努力地想，杏子是怎样的人来的？她的眼睛很像十四，温柔真挚，好像还很爱读书。她这样全心全意地依靠着自己，自己却并没有尽到丈夫的责任。

开天辟地头一遭地，银时感到愧疚了，自己是不是哪里做错了？

他轻轻地放下杏子，看着惨极的绿色被单，吩咐侍女：“给她换套新的。”侍女们只慌乱地颤抖，银时不耐烦地大声说：“没听见吗？去啊！”侍女们皆连连磕头，有的说“稍后便去”，有的只说“饶命”，银时心里疑惑，便在众人的惊叫声中将被子掀到一旁，见到的景状却让他向后瘫倒，险些叫出声来。

杏子尸体的腹部，竟生生开了一个口子，仿佛被什么撕裂开，伤口更是参差不齐，血肉外翻，流出污血已经开始凝结发黑，下身也源源流出鲜血。血的腥气刺痛着银时的鼻腔，他忍住呕吐感，猛站起身，逼视着战战兢兢的接生婆说：“怎么会这样？”

接生婆跪伏着，颤声说：“奴婢不知！”

“敢撒谎？想死吗！”银时声音冷冽。

接生婆婆连连磕头说：“主君饶命，奴婢真的不知为什么，只知道在奴婢为藤原家接生的这许多年中，胎儿均是破母亲子宫出世！”

破母亲子宫出世！

这句话仿佛敲钟一般连连撞击银时的脑海，直让他头晕目眩。银鳞巨蟒是如何出世，上古时期人类的惨烈求子，杏子的死状……藤原家的辉煌，竟然是建立在如此罪恶的事实之上！银时突然一个激灵，心道：“那……我的母亲，我从未见面的母亲，吉本说是难产而死。恐怕是为了生我，同杏子这般！”他再也不忍看杏子的尸体，跃出房门，拔出天丛云剑。他看明三叶怀中抱着的东西，随手一挥，那东西便身首分离，血溅了三叶一身。

襁褓分成两段，从已吓呆的三叶手中脱离，掉在了地上，三人皆惊惧地呆住了，一时整个院子都笼罩在银时愤怒的威压之下，所有人心里都不住收紧，忘了如何呼吸。

银时仍不解气，一脚将襁褓踩成肉饼，恶狠狠地说：“就为了你这么个只会害人的怪物，你母亲惨死！”

吉本似想开口，却在这之前便被银时剑指心脏，吉本倒吸了一口气，只听银时冷冰冰地问：“我母亲究竟如何死的。”

吉本感觉着胸前的寒意，屋中的对话他听得一清二楚，知道糊弄也是无用，便实话坦白道：“同杏子夫人一样，同代代怀了藤原家孩子的女人一样。”

银时剑急剧颤抖起来，杏子的惨状又闯入他的脑海，撕扯着他的神经，他长剑脱手，抱着脑袋如困兽般嘶吼着，“就为了你这只会害人的怪物，就为了你这只会害人的怪物”这句话在他脑海中反反复复地回响。

众人皆恻然，他们从未看过银时如此悲痛无助的疯狂模样。三叶也眼泪连连，她也见过杏子的惨状，之前来不及对银时说。这时终于回过神来，想到杏子年纪轻轻便已惨死，心中悲痛，亦嚎啕大哭起来。土方看银时如此悲痛，不知为何却没有本该如此的欣喜，他见三叶哭泣，更是手足无措，想要安慰，却也无法。

吉本回过神来，企图安慰银时说：“杏子进府时，曾应允她若诞下子嗣，便给没落的岩手家土地和钱财。虽说是……现在这般状况。但还是……”

银时挥手打断他，道：“我母亲也是为着这些才愿意生我的吗？三叶，你也知道吗？”他将布满血丝的眼睛看向三叶。

三叶摇摇头抽噎着说：“我自然不知，我是你选的，况且我们两个怎么回事，府里都心知肚明。”

银时点点头，看向吉本冷笑道：“你们真是瞒得一手消息。我竟活了十七年还被蒙在鼓里。不知自己害母亲惨死，却仍在害别的女人如此死去！”他一直的想象中，母亲至少是带着幸福和祈祷来孕育他的，现在想来恐怕只是恐惧和担忧罢了。

吉本双膝跪地，老泪纵横地看着银时道：“主君，这就是不得已的牺牲啊，藤原家能繁荣至今，全都是战争与血泪的历史，绝不是靠着藤原家主的妇人之仁啊！一将功成万骨枯，天下君王有哪一个会体恤区区妇人之命？一个人和天下人哪个更重要？如若不然，人类也不会堂堂正正地活到今日！”

银时握紧拳头，想要挥拳打吉本，却还是忍住，他嘴角拉扯出一个冷笑，道：“‘堂堂正正’？人类不过是自私苟且地绵延至今罢了。我单是想到害死自己母亲，就恐怕一生活在噩梦之中。历代家主，却真是好样的，带着奉献与牺牲精神，不停地睡女人，将这受诅咒的‘神之血’代代相传，将人类的罪恶代代相传。我绝不会再生下藤原家的继承人，就让那只死蛇的血，在我这里断了吧！”

吉本闻言惊愕不已，想要出言劝阻却已是不及，银时已经大步离去。他只得带着厌恶和恨意望向土方二人道：“主君从来是识大体的，直到你们进府！”

三叶冷静地反驳：“主君一直被你们蒙骗利用，直到今日！”

土方冷眼旁观，藤原家的内情他实在不想多管，但是这短短的时间，却目睹耳闻了孩子使母亲惨死，父亲杀掉孩子的人伦惨剧，他也不由得生出对银时的同情。他心想：“他究竟不算坏人，并且命运竟如此悲惨。若不是那样对我，此刻我必定在他身边支持他，唉。”

土方不想在这地方多呆，便带着三叶也离开了。

等所有人走远，一个青年走进院子，嘿嘿冷笑着说：“竟有这样蠢的主君，藤原家前途堪忧啊！”

吉本颓然的表情忽而不见，眼刀射向那人说：“伊东，咱们作为下属的，不就是负责给笨蛋上司擦屁股吗？其他还有什么办法？”

银时进院子看到的青年便是伊东。

伊东摇摇头道：“藤原家能成大事的是藤原家主的名号。并不一定是他本人，你又不是不知道。傀儡不听话了，也不愿意再生小傀儡，便除掉他，拥立新主便是。”

吉本冷笑道：“我如何不知，要不然为何跟你合作？”

伊东哈哈大笑道：“您也别太抬举我，虽说在朱理馆拉拢了不少人，但离众望所归还早着呢！”

伊东一直在别屋躲着偷听，杀掉银时早已是他所决，因此与吉本合作。听到三叶的哭声，他差点忍不住跑出屋子安慰。他拿出怀中的方巾端详，上面绣了一个“叶”字。

月前，他刚执行任务回来，便受银时召唤，匆匆赶去内府，回来时不想竟遇上了三叶。在他张皇失措的时候，三叶却温柔地笑笑说：“你脸颊还在流血呢！”伊东心绪大乱，想到自己风尘仆仆，没有沐浴，头发恐怕也乱糟糟的。自恋狂伊东，第一次想找个地缝钻进去。三叶从袖子里拿出一条方巾，伊东受宠若惊地接过，却也不舍拿它擦污。稍稍打量一下三叶，发现她脸上竟有泪痕。犹豫半天，他终于试探地问：“姑娘为何哭泣？”

三叶一时有些慌乱，拿衣袖拭了拭眼角，望着虚空，仿佛自言自语一般说道：“男人，究竟想要什么呢？”

伊东不便再问，心想：“不是土方，就是藤原银时。两个人都该死。”

三叶自知失言，羞得捂住了脸迅速离开了。只剩伊东一人呆呆地望着她的倩影消失的方向，心道：“她哪里知道，那两人早就苟且到一起去了，主君因着土方，对她绝不会放手。这样好的女孩子，为何要让她伤心？欺她的人，欺她的人……”伊东攥紧拳头，“即使不为了他自己，藤原银时也得死，那时，三叶姑娘便能……”他脸红了，不好意思再想下去。

伊东听到“破母亲子宫”这番言语后心亦替三叶提了起来。后来听他们言语，意识到好像二人并无夫妻之实，心里大大地松了一口气。“虽然如此，无论如何他威胁了我二人，必须消失。”他看到银时的崩溃，却不由得耻笑：“哪里用得着我动手，他早晚会自取灭亡的！”

银时信步而行，此刻他决不愿回藤原家。三叶和土方终于追上他，三人就这么漫无目的地散步，望着天上的繁星，看着周围来往的行人。想到自己不过是最渺小的一个个体，比起浩瀚的宇宙，比起天灾时难，自己的烦恼是多么的细微，然而正是这细微的烦恼，左右着他们的人生，究竟，该何去何从呢？


	18. 出来混，总要还的

第十八章 出来混，总要还的

“将军大人，万万不可啊，历来藤原家都是以血脉延续为头等大事。”一个家臣说。

“我就是不想睡女人了，原因都跟吉本大人说了，你还跟我在这逼逼什么？”银时厌烦地说。

“大人，若您没有子嗣，藤原家未来该何去何从？”另一个家臣说。

“那我不管。”

“大人，您是说，受您庇护的这一家的武士、家臣、婢女您都不想再管？”又一个家臣说。

“……”银时无言。

“大人，藤原家虽威震四方，可如今天下大乱，人心思动，若没有了‘阴仪之血’藤原家主，藤原家的无数性命，早晚要死无葬身之地！”再一个家臣说。

又是一阵沉默，然而众臣却不敢再说，莫名的恐怖挟住了他们。终于听银时低声开口：“‘阴仪之血’……说得好听，明明是不容于世的妖血！那银鳞巨蟒是死得应该，可藤原氏明明背负着杀母弑祖的罪恶，”他的声音越压越低，却仿佛含着无底深的怒气，“却怎么能怀着荣耀的心情自封为神？”

“是我们做了那噬罪者！解除了人千百年的奴役！”还是一个家臣说。

“呵，没见过如此理直气壮的噬罪者。”

“是因为那土方十四郎吗？大人不会真对他动情了吧？为了一区区玩物无心传宗……啊！”一只茶杯撞向那个家臣的左眼，他的眼眶瞬间充血肿胀，巨大的力道直让他向后跌去。“大人……您？”他下意识向银时看去，却被他充满震怒的双眼给震慑住，他连滚带爬地伏地，身体不住颤抖。

一旁的吉本却再也看不下去了，同样伏地行礼道：“主君，臣等忠心劝谏，不意竟触主君逆鳞。定是那土方十四郎用了什么妖法魅惑主君，才致主君今日，老臣恳请您诛杀那犯上武士，您责打我吧！”

银时气得发抖，指着吉本道：“你！从没有过的事！你们都在想什么？”

气氛一时剑拔弩张，双方胶着不下，这时伊东在殿门外行礼，仿佛有话要说，殿上众人既奇怪，又感谢他让众人松了口气。得银时示意后，他朗声道：“三叶夫人命我请主君到朱理馆去，土方十四郎他，受了重伤！”

银时惊得睁大眼睛，也不顾什么仪表，踉踉跄跄地站起道：“当真？他怎么样了？”众臣见状，同样吃惊不小。现在看来土方在主君心中的地位真的非比寻常！

银时已经没有心思多管大臣，抬起屁股就打算走人。

众臣的不满已达到极点，吉本猛跪在银时面前，堵住他的去路，其他家臣也照做，将门口挡住。银时本就心急如焚，此刻见状一皱眉头，斥道：“别挡道！”

吉本不知哪来一股狠劲，大声说：“大人，果然那武士用尽手段魅惑您是无疑的吧！还有您的三叶夫人，丝毫不懂什么叫温良恭俭让，从一进府便对大事小事横加插手。臣早就劝谏过主君多次，低贱的出身酝酿不出什么好人品！”众臣见吉本占了上风，而银时又明显动摇，也纷纷七嘴八舌来附和吉本。

银时只盼飞去见土方，哪里还有心思应付众臣？他终于无奈地说：“说了这么多，不过是想让我继续给你们生怪物罢了！就依你们。”吉本心里盘算着他当着这么多人面答应，总不好意思日后赖账，最终就向一旁让开了。

银时连忙飞奔出去。

众臣散去，吉本与伊东二人默契地走到一个无人之处，伊东说：“事情麻烦了，高杉家竟提前动手了。”

*******

一直都有人跟踪。土方叫停一个卖货郎，向他买了一堆蛋黄酱，放在包袱里。今日发饷，他揣着钱就上街扫货了。大概是在藤原家门口的时候，他便感应到了。并不是看见了可疑的身影，只是单纯的直觉，但这直觉是在多年的死里逃生中，刀光剑影中锻炼所得，比肉眼不知要可靠多少倍。

讨厌的尾随还在继续，危险的感觉并不好受。不过他不怕，他闲散地在茶馆喝了会儿茶，暗地四顾，估计着对方的实力。隐藏得这么好，恐怕不容小觑，只是杀气外露，比之银时却大有不及……怎么遇到个高手就下意识地与他来比较！恶灵退散！土方皱皱眉头，真是无聊，早点现身，也能早点有个了断不是？

他喝完茶，留下钱币便一路向郊外而行，危险的感觉仍没有散去，心想“哼，在这空旷的田野，还不逼你现身？”

在那人离他几步之远的时候，土方忽然停下，转身对他说：“你是跟踪狂吗？暗恋我莫非？”十四看着那瘦削的身影嘲讽道，心里却丝毫不敢轻敌。

那人低着头沉默了好久，终于开口道：“那剑，不是你的吧。我是来取回的，不过你也没说错，我对你很有兴趣哟。”来人声音温柔低沉，听来如醇酒入口，清香入鼻。

土方警觉地按着剑，面上依然冷静闲散的样子说：“是吗？之前有个人言语不净，冒犯了我，我稍稍教训了他一下，也把他的剑拿走了，正好缺一个趁手的兵器。”他细细打量少年，衣着华丽，精瘦却气息深长，紫色短发，一双邪眼炯炯有神，面庞颇具阴柔气息，可用美貌来评判。曾有无数人赞过土方俊朗，他面上不以为意，其实心里也不免沾沾自喜。今日见这少年犹胜自己，竟生出不满，“这个人真是让人看不惯！”

“哼，那种蠢货是能惹出这种事的人，不过也好，为家族做了这件大事，便不欠什么了。”那少年杀气更盛，邪眼直勾勾地盯着土方，嘴角一挑露出了鬼畜的笑容。土方心里一紧，手也按着剑暗中做好准备。

“所以呢？我是欠了谁家的债？”土方一面谈话来分散他的注意力，一面思考着对策。

“高杉家，你废的那个人是高杉少主高杉新之助。”

高杉家？过几天要去灭门的氏族吗？可是他不是说过那家少主是个厉害角色吗？却只是这一瞬的失神，那少年却带着劲风向他攻来，来势汹汹，似要他立时毙命。

好在土方也绝非易与，他看清剑的来向便知其所指，横剑在胸前前终于格挡下这致命的一招。谁知那少年竟剑势不收，沿着土方的剑滑过，一翻手，土方不及反应，肩膀已经被砍伤。原是他一招之中又含着三招变招，按理变招越多，使剑越轻巧，而从他他刚才这强劲的剑风来看，应是一击的杀招才对，这人竟能逆天而为，不可不谓可怖。

土方受伤却丝毫不乱，反而定下心神，他极速沿着少年的剑力方向侧闪，虽消了大半这一击之伤，但随即站立不稳，踉跄几步，这才稳住。

仅仅是一招，两人已互相探了虚实。

少年收剑，向后退了一步，长剑收在背后，一脸轻蔑地说：“我名字是高杉晋助，你可以带着我的名字下地狱。”

土方血从伤口溢出，沿着臂膀流下。他知道不消一会儿，剧痛便会袭来。土方扯扯嘴唇，嘲讽道：“谁下地狱还不一定呢。土方十四郎，乡下武士的名字没有您大家族的威风。”

“哪里，藤原家可不是纵横四海的镇元大将军嘛。不过……和高杉家同样，要做卖国贼，想想恐怕也只是徒有虚名罢了吧。”高杉晋助撇撇嘴，仿佛颇不屑的样子。

“你说什么？”土方一翻眼皮逼视着高杉，心里一时几个念头转过：“难道不是藤原主战，高杉卖国，我们要灭掉他们吗？怎么说藤原也要做卖国贼？藤原银时骗了我？不会的，他虽是个禽兽，但自负至极，断不会撒谎。那么到底是怎么回事？”他上前迈一步，高杉警觉地举剑防守。土方泄露了内心的焦急，又问道：“到底怎么回事？”

“什么嘛，不知道吗？藤原家早就和高杉家暗中联合，打算投降了天人了！”

这番话如同晴天霹雳。

土方极少关心政治，一向也认为天下由谁掌权也全无区别。可是异族入侵的确是两码事，他和银时还没翻脸那阵没少读历史。晓得异族统治下，所有人任人宰割，毫无尊严可言，那是万万不能的。藤原家怎能丝毫不去反抗，就像个懦夫一样轻易屈从？他虽然认为服从主君是武士的本分和光荣，可这样屈辱的未来，也要助他去夺取吗？

高杉看着失神的土方，声音平平地说：“原来真不知道，我恐怕是泄露了家族的大秘密吧，嘛……反正你都要死了。”

而土方却方寸大乱。

起初他为主君而战，后来为了主君的信念而战，而现在为了什么呢？只能先活下去再说。

这样想的他的剑招中充满了犹豫、慌乱、泄气。终于长剑脱手，被高杉踩在地上。

高杉也气喘吁吁，衣衫有几处割烂，里面渗出血来。他反手握着剑柄，剑锋指着土方的心口，露出兴奋的笑容说：“我赢了。”

土方自知大势已去，事已至此，摇尾乞怜也是无益，他扯出一丝笑容，却又含着无限的苦楚。最后看一眼澄净的天空，随即闭目等死，感觉胸口一凉，随即陷入了无限的黑暗。残存的意识中他担心地想，主君的处境跟危险。

高杉剑直向下，看着土方的凄楚的笑容，却不知为何心中一震，连带着剑也偏向，生生避开他的心脏，却也是刺穿了他。高杉惊讶于自己的犹豫，随即也释然，心想：“今天既然不是杀他的心情，那便留他一命。把那蠢货的佩剑拿回去，家主恐就当我已经下了杀手。”深深看了土方正在抽搐的身体，防止失血过多，他连佩剑都未拔出，“好人做到底，不能丢在这荒郊野外。”他扛着土方，悄然扔在了藤原家门口。

武士们七手八脚地把重伤的土方抬进他的卧房，一个个愤慨不已又心里如焚。三叶本想约好了小总去买衣裳，结果在老地方左右也等不来他。正担心之际，小总慌慌张张跑出来告诉她土方受伤的消息，神色颇为担忧。小总一向讨厌土方，若是小伤他早就拍手称快了，这样子恐怕真的不妙。三叶脑袋“嗡”地一响，什么身份也不顾了，携着小总往朱理馆奔去。

站在土方房间门口，看着满地的沾血的棉布，三叶心突突地抽动。武士们本关切地看着大夫医治，大气也不敢出，结果转头看见一个妙龄少女走进来，不觉痴汉了。有见过的武士悄悄言道：“这是冲田的姐姐吧，在门口见过的。”众人顿悟，只是为什么特意地来看土方？原因自是很明显，男人们看着悲痛无措的女孩，有看看仍在昏迷的土方，心里均感叹“真是个祸水！”想到自己若是躺在这里，未必会有女孩来为自己哭泣，顿时对他的同情也少了几分。

大夫接过近藤递的汗巾擦擦脑袋，近藤又端来水盆，大夫在里面洗净血水。长吁了一口气道：“还好没伤到心脏，命是保住了。”众人均大为舒心，近藤更是跪地行礼道谢。小总本心里也有一丢丢的开心，见近藤如此，皱皱鼻子想：“土方他还是消失比较好。”

众人放下心来，就去吃午饭了。只留下三叶守着土方。

三叶深深地凝视着土方，后者胸膛缠着厚厚的纱布，却还是往外渗着血丝，看着那憔悴苍白的面庞真是令人心疼。她抬手犹豫了片刻，还是轻轻地理了理他汗湿而沾在脸颊的头发。随即听土方哼了一声，她欣喜若狂，仔细地听着土方说着什么。只听他喃喃呻吟道：“主君……主君……”

三叶心里猛地一坠。随即苦涩缓缓弥漫全身了。

是了，主君在土方心里一直都是丝毫不能撼动的存在，藤原银时这个名字，寄托了他作为少年的全部的热血与梦啊，对于男人来说，情爱是永远要让步于理想的。有朦胧的情意有如何？土方就不肯把心思用在自己身上。

想到这里三叶捂着眼睛，泪水从指缝渗出。一块柔软的丝绢抚上它。

三叶透过雾气蒙蒙的双眼看清是伊东，他羞涩地看着她。三叶任由他拭净眼泪，红着脸说：“我真是给人看笑话了，可是他现在这个样子，我怎么能袖手旁观？”

伊东闻声也看了土方一眼，心里虽对他死活毫不关心，但在三叶面前，还是努力装出遗憾的样子，安慰道：“没关系的，大夫都说了，不会有危险的。”

三叶感激地微笑，慨叹地说：“那日我遇强盗，是他救了我。那是我们的初识，那时起我便觉得他是我的英雄，心里一直……现在想来，那日如果不是我，他依然会伸出援手吧，这只不过是他一直坚守的信念罢了。他真的是很尊敬主君，梦中也在呼唤他，真是顽固啊，无论多少次，无论什么人，都没有办法阻挡他选择那条路。”

伊东无言，即使向她说了二人之事会让她死心他也决不想说。因为那样三叶会痛苦，如果她不开心，那么什么都是错的。

三叶对伊东说：“我能拜托你通知主君吗？”

伊东凝视着她微红而期盼的眼睛，谁能违抗这双眼睛他不知，反正他决不能。他说：“遵命。”

*******

银时进屋时，三叶正拿着毛巾给土方擦脸。他连忙跪在土方身边，问：“怎么样了？”

三叶给了他一个安心的笑容道：“没有危险，只是还在昏迷中。”

银时点点头，土方身上到处缠着的纱布刺痛着他的眼球，他不由自主想起那晚月光下莹洁的少年肌肤，美好的少年如今竟成了这惨状，他明明什么错都没有，受罪的应该是自己才对。银时冷冽地问：“是谁做的？”

三叶将毛巾投入水中，叹道：“土方桑身上……的凶器是一把武士刀。”

银时道：“那便好，看上面铭文，便能查出主人了。”他握住土方的手，将他手背贴在自己脸颊，变成了面无表情的样子。而三叶知道，每当他掩藏杀气的时候，才会这样。

两人就这样端详了土方许久，近藤送饭过来，两人也都半点也吃不下，只六神无主地守在他身边。

傍晚时分，伊东过来，却是来找银时。他说：“主君，吉本大人请您回去。”

银时一脸疲态地说：“什么急事吗？”

“说是要商议十九日出征长州藩·高杉家的事。”

“三日后？为何如此急迫，明明才商讨了也没几天。”

“夜长梦多，消息恐已泄露。”

“好吧，”银时站起往门口走，依依不舍地看了土方一眼。三叶见状安抚他道：“没关系，有我照顾他。”银时注视着三叶良久，面无表情地点点头离开了。

银时后来想到：“为何伊东对这事知道的那么详细？”想了一阵不得要领，甩甩头，“谁管他呢！还怕他了？”

银时撑着发沉的眼皮和吉本及几个家臣制定计划到半夜，事事计划妥当之后，银时便打算打发了他们溜去看土方。吉本奏道：“臣还有一事。”

银时压住心里的不耐烦，道：“老师请说。”

吉本道：“那刺伤土方十四郎的剑，前田大人已经查明了，是高杉家少主的佩剑。”

银时瞳孔倏然收紧道：“土方怎的会和他结仇？”心里却忐忑地想：“我曾说那少主极厉害，十四一向逞强好胜，莫不是找他打架去了？”

“这微臣不知，那高杉家一向横行霸道，草菅人命。或许本就没什么仇吧。”

“我要去。”银时说。

“去哪里？”

“长州藩！”

吉本吃惊地说：“万万不可啊主君，太危险了！”

银时冷笑道：“我六岁便能战斗，这算什么？！”

“可是主君是藤原家的最后武器……”一个大臣试图劝阻，最终被银时打断“不用多说，高杉势大，我这做主君和武士们一同战斗，也是鼓舞士气。”众臣也不再阻拦。

银时挥退众人，想了想还是回了卧房，一想到去看着三叶和那个近藤左右伺候十四，而自己去了却在那里干瞪眼什么都不会做，还不如不去。

刚躺下没多久，一个侍妾来了，请求侍奉他。银时无奈，只得让她进来，侍妾跪在他身边，偷眼看着他，银时却在想：“她名字叫什么来的？”

银时拿住她不安分的小手，放在她腿上问：“你知道如果怀了孩子是什么结果吗？”侍妾明显慌乱，扯出一丝笑容说：“不……知。”

银时不善察言观色，心里疑惑，不知？随即想：“她应该是在撒谎。”他露出极为关怀的笑容看着她说：“我都知道啦，为什么竟愿意做这种事呢？连自己性命都不顾，”他摸着她的头发，“小可怜。”

侍妾仿佛得到了一个靠山一般，马上哽咽着说：“我家里有四个弟妹，穷得快饿死了，好在我还有点颜色，便决定进藤原家做侍妾，每月发的钱可以保他们衣食无忧，至少不至于……全死！如若我不幸怀上子嗣，藤原家会给他们钱和地，他们能好好活着，我便开心了。”

银时再也笑不出来，心想：“什么叫‘不幸’怀上孩子？真是一语道破。”他沉默良久，终于说：“我是不愿再让女孩子如此了，你听我的，现在这年头，多少家生下小孩也不想养，你假装怀孕，我大可以去买个婴儿顶替，也好过他们直接被丢在大街上。”

侍妾惶恐万状，伏地颤抖着说：“妾身不敢！”银时拉住她的胳膊，坚定地说：“你想死吗？不想就听话！”

侍妾眨眨眼，终于微微点头。银时放心道：“其他的以后再商量，你躺下吧，这事绝不能走漏半点风声，否则……”他危险地笑着扫了她一眼。侍妾继续磕头道：“妾身不敢。”然后缩进被子里，忐忑地想：“吉本大人拿弟妹性命威胁我，让我监视主君，诱惑主君。可是主君又威胁我背叛吉本，这可怎么是好？唉！怪我笨拙，大字不识一个，关键时刻这么没主意。”

清晨，银时早早醒来，刚一出门，就遇上侍女递来的毛巾脸盆，他只得认命地按照那繁琐的程序洗漱，然后吃那无聊的早餐。早朝是逃不了的，他草草打发了，这才跑去见土方。外府的武士们见到银时的身影，知他是关切土方，心里都不由得有些忿忿不平。

土方看起来已经恢复了些许气色，三叶正喂给他稀粥。银时看不过，要求也要喂，三叶无奈地把碗递给他，结果他一勺尽数洒在土方嘴角。银时连忙用衣袖打算去抹，却被三叶拦住，三叶用毛巾抹净对他说：“你衣袖上全都是金线的刺绣。”，银时泄气地两手收进袖中乖乖坐着，继续干瞪眼。

土方昏迷变浅，喃喃不清地说着胡话，似哭似笑地哼着“三叶……”三叶羞红了脸，银时脸色青了又白，表情冷峻起来。终于土方长长的眼睫毛抖动两下，似要睁开眼睛，两人赶紧凑在他的面前，紧张地察看着。

土方缓缓翻开眼皮，发现模糊一片，他眨眨眼睛，看清是两个人影。他眼光先在银时脸上聚焦，刚想说主君有危险，一阵恨意却涌上心头，于是故意只看着三叶说：“三叶姑娘，谢谢你。”

三叶抹着眼泪：“土方先生，你醒来真的是太好了。”

“我没事，这点小伤死不了，只是委屈你在这肮脏的男人窝里。”

“看你说的，这些事情不重要。”

不爽，真的不爽……

银时本攒了一肚子温情关切的话要哄土方，此时此刻却无论如何也不想开口了。自己真的好碍眼，不是吗？他不忍再看这两个人，慢慢起身离开了。

土方看着银时失落背影，竟莫名生出内疚感……哈？内疚？他重新注视着三叶，喜笑颜开。

*******

伊东回房，看也不看房中人说：“亲爱的主君，又有什么吩咐啊？”伊东知道只要自己还有用，银时不会因为小事就杀他，所以再也不装作尊敬银时。

银时嘴角勾起一个邪笑说：“伊东，你想娶三叶吗？”


	19. 宅了好久出去走走就下雨

第19章 宅了好久出去走走就下雨

银时嘴角勾起一个邪笑说：“伊东，你想娶三叶吗？”

这句话让伊东的自得瞬间崩塌，惊道：“你说什么？！”

银时冷笑：“同样的话我不说两遍。”

伊东迅速整理了一下表情，却不正面回答，只讥讽道：“你不是说过不能把她给我这种小人吗？”

银时心里“咯噔”一下，面上还是不变说：“你很喜欢她，我看得出来，况且现在我也不管那么多了。”

伊东此时已明他来意确是为此，他整整衣服，放松地坐了下来说：“不成。”

银时疑惑不解，面无表情地问：“为什么？你不是喜欢她吗？整天拿着她的手绢瞧（伊东脸红），让她当你妻子不是很好吗？”

伊东皱着眉头盯着银时看了很久，突然咯咯笑了。伊东不吝啬笑意却总是虚伪的假笑，银时从不见他笑的如此开怀不由得恼怒得吼了一声。伊东才终于止住，仍带着笑意说：“主君啊主君，枉你一世风流……却还不如我这个小人懂得爱情。”

银时最恨别人嘲笑他的把妹能力，他愤怒地追问：“什么意思！”

伊东清了清嗓子说：“我自是喜欢三叶姑娘，这没什么不能承认的，如果有一天她能……她能成为我的妻子，那真是死也甘愿。”

“那……”

“可是，”伊东打断他，“三叶姑娘心里不爱我，我又怎么强迫她成为我的妻子？和我在一起时想着别的男人，她只有心如刀绞，终日惶惶，我明明爱她，又怎么忍心使她如此？”

银时几乎是惊呆了，脱口而出：“想不到……你这样的人还能有这种觉悟。”

什么叫“你这样的人”？伊东撇了撇嘴说：“土方这个人，我讨厌透顶，可是三叶姑娘喜欢得不得了，我又有什么办法？他一根筋对三叶来说是优点，比起主君……我倒宁愿她跟着土方。”

银时拍烂了茶几：“这绝对不能！”

伊东翻个白眼，这半天真是白说了。

银时在屋中走来走去，仿佛焦虑得很，他说：“你说的我怎么不知道？但我不认同！只有我能给十四幸福，我能帮他实现抱负，帮他成为武士，能赐予他财产和土地，让他享受到还是脏小孩儿时无论如何也梦想不到的荣耀与权势……这些冲田三叶能给他吗？他才见过几个女人，不过就是一时情迷，哪里是喜欢她！不是这样的！书里说得好听，但不想独占的决不是爱情。我堂堂大将军，如此低声下气地爱他，可他却恨我！”说到最后已然语无伦次了。

伊东想：“爱极生恨，真是蠢哪，把妒火发泄到爱的人身上。”

走厌了，银时又一屁股坐在榻榻米上，抱着头胡乱地呼吸着，而伊东只好无语地陪着他这样。过了一会儿，他的呼吸渐渐平缓下来。

“嘿嘿……”

忽然一声阴险地笑从银时的喉咙里逸出，把伊东瘆得不轻。

“伊东，三叶快死了，你知道吗？”银时睁开一只血红的眼睛凝视着伊东。

“你说什么？”伊东不信疯子的话。

“是真的哦。她身体一直因为肺病而虚弱，在她成为我夫人之后我才知道有这病。啧啧啧，那时她可是我唯一的朋友呐……我命人到处寻医问药，花重金购得三颗药丸，每年服用一颗，她已经服用了两颗，这才活命到现在。我这里还剩一颗，她若服了，便能痊愈，若我不小心弄丢了，她不出一年半便会病死，”银时说着靠近伊东，后者果然脸色越来越白，额头上也渗出冷汗，“既然你不愿意帮我解决她，我就自己‘解决’她！”

伊东机敏的脑袋疯狂转着主意，但最后的选择只能是听从银时。他苦笑：“她是你的朋友？你当时何不把三颗药全部给她？”

银时见伊东已在他控制之下，也放松道：“习惯，关键的棋子要握在手里。”

伊东嘲讽地想：“这样的人注定受孤独的折磨，可半斤八两的我又有什么资格说他。怪不得当年做他小姓时，互相一丝一毫的感情、牵涉都没发生，在某人身上看到自己最黑暗的部分，这人多半变成你最讨厌的人。”他静静地说，“我是没法了，娶就娶吧，可是三叶呢？你也打算这么逼迫她？”

银时道：“唉，我还没气到那个份上，但是谁知道会不会有那么一天，我疯到去伤害他们俩……所以考验你智商和魅力的时刻到了！限你在十八日，也就是我去高杉家之前，说服三叶嫁给你。”

伊东几乎跳起：“什么？怎么会有人这么草率地订婚事？追女孩是一朝一夕能做到的吗？”

银时皱皱眉头说：“烦死了，我都想好了——三叶嫁给你，我去给十四报仇，他在幻想破灭之际终于看清谁对他最好——简直是必胜计划啊。我不管，你用什么方法都好，只要别供出我来。记着，你们成亲之日，便是我给你那第三顆药之时。你也想她早日脱离我这人渣的掌控对吧？”

银时说完就大摇大摆地走了。

伊东颓丧地瘫倒在地上，怎么办？他是想等三叶有一天改变心意，甘心情愿嫁给自己，哪成想有一天自己要像完成生死任务一般限时娶到她？

*****

十六日的早晨，伊东在内府的花园里找到了三叶，当时她正在亭中闲坐，她已经跟伊东相熟，微笑着招呼他道：“伊东先生！”伊东行礼：“三叶……姑娘。”走入亭子里，在三叶对面坐下。

“主君今天出门了，你不知道吗？”三叶笑道。

“在下今日不是为主君而来，而是为了你。”伊东微笑地看着她说。

三叶仍是微笑：“嗯，什么事？”她今日身着浅绿色浴衣，在满园落木之中显得秀美无双，伊东看得痴了，随即定定神，心道：“鸭太郎，今日行事必须清醒！”

伊东有礼貌地笑道：“三叶姑娘和土方在一起是无解的。”

三叶垂着眼帘道：“我知无解，可是症结在哪儿呢？”

“土方无法放弃自己已经选择的道路，更加不可能拉着你走这条路。他希望的是，你能找一个对你好的人，有一个平凡的人生，幸福的生活下去。”

三叶沉吟着点点头，如果从一开始选择的道路就是不同，在一起就只能相互折磨。她微微一笑：“伊东先生说得很对，男人女人想法真是大异其趣，这么简单的道理我竟想不到，想不到你对我这女儿家的心事还挺上心，多谢了。”

伊东注视着三叶羞涩的笑容，心跳加速，他深吸了一口气，跪下了。

三叶大惊，连忙站起：“伊东先生，您这是做什么？”

道：“三叶姑娘，我自然要上心，若你能放下土方，对伊东也是最大的幸运，我喜欢你！”

三叶脸倏然红了，她支支吾吾地说：“你……说什么胡话呢。明明听过多次我诉说另一个人的心事。”

伊东猛地跪在地上，直视着三叶说：“我知道三叶姑娘心有所属，但我不在乎……土方他选择那条康庄大道，要做英雄由他做去！我伊东偏要选择温柔乡，做保护妻子的丈夫。”

三叶绞着衣袖，她是真没想过伊东，虽感念他虽为男子却能为她解心结，但是仅此而已。她诚恳地道：“伊东先生，我没什么好的，还喜欢着别人，名义上是别人的妻子，你值得更好的女孩。”

“不！”伊东坚定地看着三叶，眼神几乎是他出生以来最澄澈真心。他说：“一个男人究竟为什么而挥剑呢？我曾经以为，自己最想要的无非是权力——让所有人都看到我，仰视我的光辉，便是我挥剑的理由。”

“我是这么想的，直至遇见了你，三叶姑娘，直至遇见了你，那些无聊的人的称赞全部黯然失色，我只想得到你的鼓励。所有的权和钱忽然全都不值一提，值得守护的，只有你的幸福欢喜。”

“我是一个自私的男人，别人全与我不相干，土方所维护的义理尊严我也都不屑一顾。我唯一的梦想，只是能让你幸福，我挥剑的唯一理由，只是你。土方他不想过平凡的生活所以放弃了你，可是我更愿选择你而放弃一切。”

三叶感动得眼圈都红了，她沉默良久，轻轻揺了揺头。她轻声说：“伊东先生，我不能答应你，对不起。”

伊东本来还沉浸在文艺的自我感动，听说被拒绝差点哭出来：“要是等得了，我还用现在就像二逼一样在这堪称最不适宜的时机求婚吗？不行，总不能让三叶死，只能用plan B了。”伊东咬了咬牙，内心已然泪奔，为什么我要为那种人渣做到这种地步啊。

伊东起身站在三叶面前道：“三叶姑娘，想让土方死吗？”声音变为了冷静。

“啊？”三叶一时反应不过来，呆道，“伊东先生说什么呢！”

伊东深吸了一口气，只能如此了，伤心一时，总好过性命不保。他说：“你竟从未发现，主君喜欢土方，就像你喜欢土方那样。”

三叶一头雾水，只能机械地摇摇头，听伊东继续说：“你好好想想，主君对土方的感情是不是异常？”

三叶眨眨眼，突然瞳孔缩小，一种恐怖的直觉给了她脑海一击，女人便是如此，对即使是与自己毫不相干的细节也极为敏感地记在心里，一幕幕，一桩桩一股脑儿地闪过她的眼前。现在即使是没有任何实质目击，她也基本确定了。她颤声道：“就算你说得对，这又怎会威胁土方先生的性命？”

伊东忍住心痛道：“主君是个什么样的人你我心知肚明，他做了一件土方绝不会原谅的事，现在你跟土方的可能远远大于跟主君，仅仅这一点就足以把主君逼疯，早晚，他会把你们两个人都咬碎的！”

伊东说得没错，恐惧将三叶的心口渐渐挖空，她身体一软，连忙抓住亭柱。她喃喃道：“我总归不会再见土方了，求他别……”

伊东想去扶住三叶，却生生忍住，此刻必须把她逼到无路可走！“没用的，却没人能拦得住土方爱你，主君每日面对着一个这样的土方，心里会怎么想？”

“他杀了我好了……”三叶头脑一热道：“他尽可以这样做，只要不给我那颗药。”

伊东这下相信确有其事，已经没有退路了，冷峻地说：“没用的，你死了，反而会永远在他心中定格，他也会把这笔账记在主君身上，这只会让主君更疯。”三叶惊恐地看了伊东一眼，似是想象到了主君变态之后追杀土方的可怖样子。伊东继续补刀，“对土方来说，他因为你，剑时常充满犹豫，这在瞬息万变的战场简直是自杀，这或许是他这次受重伤的原因也未可知呐。”

三叶果然被牵着鼻子走，她无助地看向伊东问：“怎么办？”伊东计谋得逞却无半分欢欣，他沉默半天，终于说道：“只有让土方彻底对你死心了，三叶姑娘，”伊东重新跪在她的面前，“伊东先前所言若有虚假，教我九雷轰顶，不得好死。我心甘请愿照顾你一生一世，你只要应允嫁给我，那土方也会彻底死心，谁都不会伤害！”

三叶脑子已经乱成一锅粥，有哪个女人，会想要草率决定自己的婚事？只是土方受伤的惨状，银时不稳定的精神，在她脑海中转来转去，完全把她逼上了绝路。反正不能嫁给心上人，剩下谁不都一样？三叶掩住面庞，终于微不可察地点了点头。

伊东瞪大眼睛，一时间狂喜、心疼、悲哀的心情一齐涌上心头。他想要握紧三叶的手，却还是胆怯。他一拜到地，泪眼婆娑地道：“非常感谢，以后请多指教了！”男人毕竟不同于女人，他虽想三叶喜欢着别人终有遗憾，但心里总为得到了她不由自主地欣喜，未来突然有了指望，他决心将三叶珍视若宝，相信终有一天，她会改变心意的。

*******

伊东跟银时禀报了三叶已答应之事，绝口不提他是借银时来威胁三叶。银时满意地对伊东说：“去了我一个大心事，你可要好好对待三叶。”

伊东心里骂道“虚伪”，可是又想这方面两人不相上下，因此只是干笑着说：“这自然不用主君叮嘱。”

银时微笑道：“你们在藤原家举行婚礼便好，三叶是我义妹，你是我府里百人长，理也应该。仪式不会简陋的，不会委屈了三叶。”

伊东心想：“义妹？恐怕是为了掩人耳目，府里也没几个人知道三叶夫人的存在。”他道：“随便了，药呢？答应你的都做到了，给我。”

银时嘿嘿笑道：“你放心，婚礼办完了，药自然就给了三叶。我不在也能办到。”

********

十九日，藤原家外，正门门口。银时一脸庄严地站着，望着台阶下的众武士，近藤也在其列。他们均是向往敬慕地仰视着他们神一般的主君，此刻的荣耀已胜过一切，武士能做到这般真是死而无憾。银时开口训话，声音不大却威严刚硬。他是前晚背的吉本写的稿子，这种时候自己现编总是比不上悉心准备的有感情。武士们更加热血沸腾，他一声令下，战马奔驰，向长州藩进发。

三叶将土方约了出来，两人于初见的神社外，四目相对，皆是心事重重。

银时被马颠得只犯恶心，心想还不如跑去呢，可是身为家主还是骑马比较威风。他自我鼓励道：“再忍忍吧，等到给十四报了仇，就能挽回他了。那件事情，应该会顺利地进行。”

三叶清冷的目光注视着土方道：“土方先生，我要结婚了，就在明日。”

土方以为自己听错了，皱着眉头问：“什么？”

三叶点点头，道：“这不是你一直期盼的吗？”

土方依然难以置信地摇着头，但看三叶表情坚决，决不是开玩笑，他颤声问道：“谁？”

三叶咬咬嘴唇道：“伊东鸭太郎。”

神社外的喜鹊沙沙作响，初秋的空气怡人清爽，土方的耳朵笃笃轰鸣。他仿佛没有听清，又问了一遍：“谁？”

三叶猛地背过身，声音变大道：“是伊东鸭太郎，怎样？”

土方上前一步，将三叶用力扳过来，他敬三叶如女神，平日真是半点也不敢亵渎，可见今日真是气极。他抓着三叶的胳膊，激动地说：“不行！那个小人，你怎么想的？”

三叶感受着土方的劲力捏得她骨头生疼，看着眼前人，心里动摇不已，她生生忍回热泪，心想这样一个好少年，不能就这样让我害死，她狠下心冷漠地看着他说：“你有什么资格管？”

土方仿佛触电一般，最终慢慢放开三叶，他泄气一般蹲下，擦擦眼泪道：“我没有资格管，你的事也跟我没关系。为什么特地跟我说。”

三叶扯出一个苦笑道：“不为什么，告诉你我是个什么女人罢了。”

土方摇摇头道：“你还是三叶。可是伊东会对你好吗？他是用了什么手段逼迫你吗？”

三叶整整衣服，轻飘飘地说：“没有，我心甘情愿，你觉得他是小人，我却当他是个好男人。”

土方看着无动于衷的三叶，此时忽然有一种冲动，想要去拥抱她，跟她袒露心迹，恳求她不要嫁给别人。然而，落枫随风飘摇，三叶的朴素的浴衣，美丽的发梢也轻轻抚动，而她的身影却不动不揺，坚定决绝。

土方捂着没有好全的伤口站起，缓缓地远离他的美梦、他的梦魇，他青春的痛与喜乐。神社外的美景随着他的脚步倒退，一瞬间恍然又回到了他们的初识那日。

那是个樱花飞舞的春日，他一个人用木刀将几个小混混全部打趴。正如以往，路见不平，拔刀相助。可是那一天为何与众不同？——那个得救的女孩，在漫天樱花中，用感激、崇拜的眼神看着他，开心地拍着手。那时两人对视的眼睛还是纯洁无伤；那时两个人第一次怦然心动；那时土方将木刀架在肩上，利落转身，犹觉得自己给女孩留下的帅气背影，在这花雨中，一定潇洒极了。

如今这初秋，樱花早已谢光，终于轮到红枫肆虐，意境仍然极好，只是，人心已变。

多少人的初恋能够有结果？因为少年时期我们都变得太快，太快，只是一瞬间的恍神，我们便已不识彼此的模样。

土方回到朱理馆，径直找了伊东，后者正在张罗仪式，指挥心腹搬这搬那，春风得意。周围武士尽喜洋洋地谈论主君将自己的义妹，也是冲田总悟的姐姐嫁给伊东之事。土方养伤深入简出，这么大阵仗竟才知晓。伊东看见土方，便知是什么事，他引土方进了一个没人的屋子。

伊东懒得跟土方多说，在他心里，土方是让三叶痛苦的罪魁祸首之一，只有更加生厌。土方冷声问：“你使了什么手段，让三叶嫁给你？”

伊东冷哼一声，道：“一个个的当我伊东什么人了，冲田总悟也是，昨晚上拿剑来杀我，要不是三叶姑娘出面，我又指天指地地表露心迹，恐怕见不到今早的太阳……三叶姑娘自己心甘情愿，知道我伊东好，你又是以什么身份来质问我啊？”

“你！”土方被气得说不出话来。

伊东也瞪回土方，两人对峙良久，伊东先摆摆手道：“明日是我大喜之日，我心情好不跟你斗气。”他皱皱眉头，还是说：“真不知道我为什么要跟你说这些……土方十四郎，你听着，我喜欢三叶不输于你。你给不了她幸福，我能给；你有世间放不下的执念，我能为她放弃一切。你懂吗？”

土方惊讶地盯了伊东良久，同为男人，他知伊东确是真心，他感叹道：“想不到你这种人竟还有这样的觉悟！”

伊东内心吐槽：“真是天生一对啊，都一样惹人厌！”他嘿嘿冷笑道：“比你强。”

土方点点头，道：“是，比我强多了，伊东，这次我服你。”他跪下，伊东赶忙侧身闪开，像踩了屎一样慌张地说：“你你干什么？”土方并不起身，他说：“求你照顾好她。让她像一个平凡女子一样幸福一生。”

伊东撇撇嘴道：“当然啦，用你说。”

土方深深一拜，起身先行离去了。他一直以来的愿望实现了不是吗？可是这心，为什么这么难受？

********

藤原大军终于到了长州藩。城墙共东西南北四个大门，墙角四个侧门，武士们分组从各个门攻入。之前部署，南正门把守最严，最是难攻，本将银时放在西门，银时极为自负，自然不肯，他自南门破门而入，与近藤一组。进门他便发现不好，藤原家明明是夜里偷袭，怎么好似他们早已准备，以逸待劳？

土方将藏在箱底的黑色羽织拿出，捧在怀里细细端详。这是三叶亲手所制，若不是正式庄重的场合，他才舍不得穿，哪想到今日要穿这身来参加她和别人的婚礼？

即使银时早已察觉，但是为时已晚，藤原家武士被埋伏已久的高杉家武士打了个猝不及防，开始便落入下风。银时则不屑和蝼蚁缠斗，他如同一把尖刀一般，切开人群，直奔腹地。他的目的只有一个，高杉少主。

当时的日本结婚仪式并未统一，别说是十里一俗，每家也都是按照喜好，随意为之。大体上是宴请亲友，由德高望重的人来主持，拜天地，拜父母，再进行一些寓意夫妻长久的仪式，便就成了。朱理馆的大地方只有一个，所以二人的结婚仪式竟在训练场里举行。不过伊东手下的武士，还有仆人们将其仔细洒扫，彻底焕然一新，没有了那汗臭之气。正午仪式开始，现在武士们已陆陆续续入席，土方早早便到，心想攻打高杉家，朱理馆武士走了一大半，剩下来的，竟大部分是伊东的亲信。

银时在长州藩的大街小巷里转来转去，竟数次陷入死胡同，亏得他还好整以暇地杀掉围攻的武士，他心里奇道：“吉本老师给的长州藩地图，竟然是错的！”他全不顾战场险恶，也不顾那些为他拼命的武士，只一心寻找高杉家宅。好在在武士看来，主君在战场之中竟如入无人之境，皆顿时勇气横生，局势渐渐扭转。可是由于地图完全不对，提前排的阵型彻底散掉，武士们像一片散沙，每个人都是孤军奋战。

接近正午，伊东、三叶次第入席，三叶身着如雪般纯洁的白无垢，伊东身着华美的黑色羽织。场上爆发出雷鸣的掌声和欢呼，竟还有口哨声，武士们真是傻得可爱，结婚仪式又不是看戏。土方却在苦涩地想：“伊东的羽织，会是三叶做的吗？”

银时感受到脖颈的凉风，顿时心知他不必再寻找。他看也不看，竟徒手一把捏住高杉的剑尖。高杉愉悦地一笑，想要抽回，竟却不能，可见这两指中含着多么大的力量。银时也惊异以他之力，竟不能立刻夺下，两人这么暗自较劲一段时间均是无聊，银时将剑弹开，自己也借力一个筋斗面对着高杉，面无表情道：“高杉少主新之助，找得我好苦啊。”

三叶真的好美，土方虽知自己不能娶她，但偶尔也忍不住妄想二人有这样一天。每每有这样的念头，自顾自地脸都红了。谁能想到，今日梦终于成真，只是她身旁的人不是自己。三叶敛目垂首，正如羞涩的新娘一般。主婚人是府里的一个神官，他唱道：“仪式开始。”二人依着神官提点，先拜天地，再拜神明，皆是表情肃穆。再由冲田总悟和伊东对拜，表示作为一家之主，总悟将家族的女子许配给伊东。既然姐姐愿意，小总也没什么好说，所以乖乖地将他的部分完成。

高杉撇撇嘴，不屑地说：“我叫高杉晋助，别把我和那种蠢货混在一起。”

银时冷冷地问：“那伤土方十四郎的人是你还是他？”

“我”话音未落剑就袭来，他赶紧拿剑挡架住，嘻嘻笑道：“你真是心急。”银时声音平平地说：“伤了十四的人，就得死！”看着高杉漂亮的脸蛋心想：“他倒长得不赖，但十四要比他可爱多了。”双剑交锋，火花四溅，两人就这么厮杀起来。

“拜”的仪式完毕之后，又行“交饮”仪式。新人共同将一大坛酒打开，在场的亲友按照亲疏依次上前为其斟酒祝福，有多少人，新人便饮多少次交杯酒。神官开始读名册，小总先上前，双方相互行礼，小总斟酒祝福：“喂，伊东，留你一条命在，你要是让姐姐不开心，我立刻杀了你。”大家不是拘礼之人，闻言都莞尔。土方心头一紧，好在下一个是伊东的亲信。再下一个，神官道：“土方十四郎大人。”土方眼前一黑，硬着头皮，机械地走上前。三人均是别别扭扭地行了礼，土方颤颤巍巍地用舀子给他们斟好了酒。低头，一句话也说不出来。三叶细若蚊蝇地道：“土方桑，你对我……没有祝福吗？”

银时从未遇过这样和他势均力敌的对手，他与其说是惊讶，不如说是恐惧：“我这么多年相信的真理，都是错的？”高杉的力量速度均不及银时，但他的剑招实在太过诡异华丽，一招之中蕴含了无数变招，银时素日倚重天才，今日竟连连受挫。令人生厌的是，他一心想着毙命高杉，结果对方却只是和他游斗，不是防，便是躲，搞得他好生狼狈。

土方心痛达到极点，这世界上哪里有一个人，会开心将自己心爱的人拱手送给他人？他深吸一口气，清清嗓子开口道：“三叶，你要幸福。”

三叶眼里蓄满了泪水，颤声道：“好，十四郎，你忘了我吧。”

土方回到席中，愁苦不已，可是身上重伤新愈，喝酒等于自杀，况且如果酒醉闹事，毁掉仪式，他更是对三叶不起。仪式结束，宴会开始，众人开始吃吃喝喝。那个神官走到伊东面前说：“主君托我给你带个话，药化在酒里，夫人已经喝下。”

土方呆不下去，便走出门散步，此时已然入夜。这愁闷如何纾解？蛋黄酱已经没有了存货，他的痛苦更加深了一分。他出了府，漫无目的地闲逛。

银时眼看着渐渐占了上风，直觉不对，无数支箭已经袭来，他迅速地转身，用衣袖，用剑将箭弹走。高杉已经不见踪影，真是奸诈，竟不跟他近战，想要用这箭雨耗得他油尽灯枯。银时迅速拾起一把弃剑，继续抵挡着，可这样什么时候是个头？箭突然少了一部分，银时大喜，趁着那个缺口迅速跃上房顶，刷刷刷如同绞肉机一般，院墙上蹲着的一周弓箭手全部断为两截跌了下去。银时雪白的衣服几乎染透，看着屋顶上站着的唯一另一个人：“近藤？”

近藤露出欣喜的表情，却忽然转为了悲切，他流着眼泪跪下说：“主君，我们全军覆没了！”

“大人，又是你！”卖货郎看着土方满脸堆笑地说。

土方点点头道：“快拿蛋黄酱给我！”

卖货郎笑道：“对不住了您呐，最近都没有去进，天人不是马上就占了我们这边了吗，以后没必要再跑那么远去江户了。”

土方不悦，也懒得再说，突然想到：“是啊，高杉家和藤原家内鬼暗地沟通，藤原银时必定不利，一想到他的脸就讨厌，竟然把这事给忘了。”

卖货郎不愿意放过这个大金主，心里琢磨：“观此人今日仿佛有莫大愁苦，正好如今只剩那个还有存货，干脆……”他从担子里拿出一包香烟……

从此土方光荣地加入了烟民大军，他一根根抽着，心情放松了下来，不自觉地就开始思考关于这件事。他本是善谋之人，只有遇到银时和三叶才会变成大笨蛋。这下子他脑子迅速转动，一些事情渐渐连成一线：吞并小氏族，天人要来，吉本，藤原银时是个傻X，高杉晋助，联合，投降，藤原银时是个傻X……他倒吸了一口冷气，转身往藤原家跑去。

“终于见面了，藤原家主。”

银时耳朵一动，拎着近藤迅速循声过去，原来正殿在这里，他先看到的是高杉晋助，他身上也有几处箭伤。他落地，扔下近藤。盯着门口正中的人冷然道：“可是我不想见到你啊，高杉家主。”

中央的人做出一个笑脸，却掩不住他眼里的恨意，他说：“你府将我长子重伤，至今手脚不便，好在晋助给他报了仇，杀了那罪魁祸首。不过也让计划提前暴露，我们只能提早动手。”

高杉晋助咳了一声，却还是止不住银时道：“诶？那人还好好活着呢，可见你儿子还真是宅心仁厚。”

高杉五郎将眼刀射向高杉晋助，还是没有当众斥责他。他得意洋洋地问：“不知今日藤原家主光临敝府，有何指教？”

银时正义凛然道：“高杉家好歹也是一方之主，异族入侵，竟图思投降，将这大好河山拱手送与他人，藤原家可不同于你，因此要替天行道！”

近藤暗暗佩服，在这样危机四伏的时刻，主君绝没有丢掉藤原家的脸。他心意已决，打算以死献忠。

谁知高杉五郎竟哈哈大笑，他清了清嗓子道：“你藤原家有什么资格嘲笑我们，你们不仅投降，还投降地更彻底呢！”

银时怒道：“你说什么？！”他一向不管不顾，但藤原家养大了他，他是决不允许别人侮辱的。

“哦？你竟不知道？”高杉五郎故作疑问道，“你们从去年就开始在这乱世谋划吞并一个个小氏族，将他们的土地收入囊中，在下佩服；本以为藤原家主是雄才大略，对内对外皆是强硬，谁知你们几月前放话抵抗，不久却又反悔，暗中联系‘天人’献媚，原来占领那么多国土河山，全不过是为了献给‘天人’罢了！”

银时表面沉默，内心却在怒吼：“我没有！”随即开始恐惧，“可是真的没有吗？我长年在府中，外面世界的一切就是家臣们描述给我的一切。他们做辱事，世人却只会算在我藤原银时的头上！可是吉本老师呢？他没有管好那些逆臣吗？”

众人看银时沉默，都当他是默认，近藤简直难以置信，他所追随的人，竟然是这样一个欺世盗名的卖国贼？

银时面无表情地盯着高杉五郎，迅速欺身上前，锋利的天丛云剑向他心脏送出。众人全都大惊失色，这个人出手都没有任何征兆吗？高杉晋助连忙抵挡却也是不及，他急中生智，剑同样刺向银时的腹部，若要躲避就必须收手。哪知银时径直向前，浑似没看见，眼见高杉五郎就要毙命当场！

“银时，住手！”银时闻声如同条件反射，生生收回了剑，发出的劲力全部伤害了自己，高杉也收剑却已是不及，已经刺入银时腹部一寸。

一切都是电光火石之间，在场的人都吓得面如菜色。近藤赶紧上前扶住银时，银时挣脱开，一面像个孩子般呼唤道（不好意思，是）：“吉本老师！”

吉本站在台阶之上，俯视着银时，道：“你已经完了，别再挣扎了。”

仿佛刚抓到的救命稻草又被水冲走，银时睁大眼睛道：“说什么呢，吉本老师，我一人便能荡平高杉府，咱们藤原家仍是可以雪耻，然后和那异族决一死战！”

吉本摇摇头，仿佛银时还是小时候的那个不争气的学生一样：“银时，你一直是这样不成器，我早知道跟你讲也讲不动。你知道那‘天人’是什么样的吗？人类是无论如何也没法抵抗的。”

近藤忍不住了：“你们有没有点骨气！若一开始便怕了，我们只会永不翻身！”

吉本怒道：“这里没有你说话的位置！”他复看向银时道，“别再叫我老师了，我可没你这么蠢的学生，告诉你所谓武士道不过是用来控制下属的，你自己却信了！”

银时无力地挤出一个苦笑，他拄着剑，撑着他那颓丧的灵魂，“可是，有你在啊。”

“你真是愚不可及，今日给你上最后一课，你好好想明白，我是不是从最开始就只是利用你？”吉本冷然道。

银时像个听话的学生仔细思索，最终点点头，叹道：“是啊，从最开始扶植我之时，都不过是利用我罢了，我只是你操纵的一个木偶，然后木偶不听话了，也不生小木偶，就是时候该丢弃了。”

吉本像个满意的老师一样笑着道：“没错，你倒也没蠢到家。在这里投降吧，你已经山穷水尽了，今日派来的武士只剩一个，家里的武士全都是伊东的亲信。家臣也全都是我提拔的，他们不会支持你，整个府中，恐怕也只有你和你身边这位相信什么‘忠君’之谈。我其实不想杀你，毕竟你长得这样还是挺像‘神’的，还能哄骗世人。”

银时心灰意冷地说：“虽是一直受你摆布，可今日我知道了，就没什么意思了，你还是杀了我吧。”

吉本心里一动，他确实不想杀银时，这么多年的养育教导，怎么会一点感情都没有。他手一挥，几个武士按倒银时和近藤，将剑比在他们脖子上，作势要砍。银时看到近藤那忠诚无畏的双眼，心念电转：“我这么窝囊，随我来的人只剩这一个。这最后一个忠诚于我的人，我拼着受辱，也须得护着他的性命。”他大喊：“等等！”武士停手，吉本看着银时等他说话：“你毕竟还需要一个背负所有骂名的替罪羊，我来做，你放他一命。”近藤大声道：“主君！大势已去，你若想以死保节，近藤勋甘心奉陪！”却并没有人理他。

吉本冷笑道：“丧家之犬而已，有何难，”他转向高杉五郎道，“还请高杉家主暂时收容一下藤原家主，将这个武士关起来。”高杉五郎得意道：“好说，大小也是个家主，我一定好生对待。”语气中的讽刺直让银时发疯，可他只能忍耐，由得那些贱人押送着他到一个屋子，像是一个普通卧房。他的手脚被金链拷住，靠着墙壁，看着漆黑的夜空，悲凉地想：“是人生第二次吧，真的不想见到明天的太阳。”


	20. 论攻略傲娇的方法（第一部完）

第二十章 论攻略傲娇的方法（第一部完）

“喂！你偷我剑干什么？”总悟点亮了屋内的灯。

土方闻声跳起：“是借啦！反正你到现在还没用呢。借我用用。”

“你伤还没好利索呢，拿剑是要去做什么？我只是好奇，完全不想管你死活。”

“这……”用剑就是为了从事一些伤者不适宜的活动，土方这次还真不是该怎么忽悠了。“跟你说实话也没关系，我猜主君这次去高杉府，恐怕就是进了一个大陷阱，我得去留神他别被别人给杀了。”

总悟一个激灵：“近藤先生也去了高杉府！”

土方点点头：“所以事情很麻烦呐。”

“我也去。”

“不行！”

“你别管！”

“你姐姐今晚结婚呢，在这里呆着！”

“正是因为姐姐结婚，我在这里没用啊！”总悟嘟起嘴，“你又去保护近藤先生，今晚又只剩下我一个没用的人！”

土方叹了一口气，从小尽在年长的人中长大，真不知道对总悟是幸还是不幸，于是妥协了，点点头：“要多加小心。”

总悟皱皱鼻头道：“本来我要去也不用请示你吧。”

两人偷了总悟室友的剑，又去马厩偷了两匹马，向高杉府出发。两人共乘一匹，另一匹空跑，留作备用。路上土方低头问总悟：“一副了不起的样子，马都不会骑，还是我抱……”感觉脖子一凉，他赶紧止住话头。

“这件事你要敢说出去，我让你死得难看！”总悟说。

土方撇撇嘴心想：“总归还是要弄死我，还分好看难看？”

“府里还有那么多武士，为什么不叫着他们？”总悟问。

土方心想：“恐怕都是伊东的亲信，陷害藤原银时他必定也有一份。唉，这人心术不正，但对三叶是真心的，况且他发誓结婚之后就带着三叶归隐，这事就这么算了吧。”但对总悟不能这么说，他忽悠道：“他们今晚上大吃大喝，烂醉如泥，哪里还能战斗。”总悟明了，也不再问。

终于到了长州藩，土方两人下马，一看城门口土方就知道他一种不祥的预感被印证了。若是藤原家赢，此刻城墙上早已挂上了印有藤原家纹的大旗了，然而此时此刻高杉家的旗帜依然在月光下无声地招展着。万籁俱寂，然而这才是最可怕的状态，陆奥藩浩浩荡荡那么多人，就仿佛没有来过。银时是死是活呢？土方心急如焚，但却不再是当年在主君怀里哭泣的小孩了，他知慌乱无用，只有强作镇定。无论如何，进去探听些消息才是要紧。

两人并未硬攻城门，而是到看守稀疏的原野，迂回潜行进程。在深蓝的夜里，谁也没有发现草丛中的两个黑影。

进城之后，土方展开吉本发给众武士的地图，按着它走了几步路就知道这地图是完全错的。土方只好收起来，却止不住遍身冷汗，重重地吞了一口口水——藤原银时，你究竟还在不在这世上啊！

两人找到高杉家宅，趁人不备翻墙进去。

“天，为什么要翻到茅厕里，掉坑里怎么办！”总悟抱怨道。

“你小点声！不是没掉进去吗？宅子越大越在意风水，连茅厕的方位都是固定的，谁又会派人守着茅厕？”土方觉得在这种生死关头给这种马鹿解释心情真的是日了狗。

两人藏在草丛中，正好遇到经过的侍从，便将他们打晕，放在茅厕里，换上他们的衣服，土方看着总悟与衣服斗争，心里哀鸣这真是个拖油瓶，他索性将袖子、衣襟全部撕下一截，这才勉强搞定。两人跟着几个端菜的侍女找到了正殿，于是藏在窗下偷听。

隐约间一人道：“他怎么样，送饭了吗？”

另一人仿佛说了什么，那人又哈哈大笑说：“昔日也是威风八面的镇元大将军，今日沦为阶下囚，不知吃这种食物会不会哭出来。”

两人正全神贯注偷听时，土方耳边有人悄声道：“土方十四郎，来高杉家做仆人啦。”土方皱着眉头说：“噤声别闹……啊！”他的惊呼还未出口，便被死死捂住，那人确认了他不会喊出声之后才松开手，土方狠狠地瞪着他咬着牙道：“高杉晋助。”

高杉坏笑着看着二人，说道：“跟我来。”便转身大步流星地走，事已至此，二人只得低着头，像真正的侍从一样低眉顺眼地跟着他。到了自己房间，高杉停下，将二人两屁股踢了进去，自己也进去，把门关上。

土方警觉地看着高杉，他知道高杉那日重伤他确实是手下留情，今晚也不叫人抓他们，这人葫芦里到底卖着什么药？只见他大模大样地往椅子上一坐，悠悠地说：“从柜子里找个布，春夏秋冬衣服各拿两套，还有路上用得到东西也要准备，给我包起来。”

两人凌乱了，齐声道：“诶？”

高杉勾起一个微笑说：“快点儿，衣服要选到我满意，我可是知道很多~很多~你们主君的消息。”眼里却半点笑意也无。

两人只得无奈照做。土方一打开衣柜便忍不住惊叹，一个男人怎么能这么爱打扮！高杉极难伺候，拿出一件给他看，他摇摇头，看完了所有的衣服，又觉得“还是那件好”。等到终于让高杉大人满意时，土方已经是青筋暴起了：“可以杀了他吧，上路的东西都准备了，就差死一死了。”

高杉应该也不过十四五岁，却总是一副高深莫测的表情也不知道像哪个蠢货。他足足地吊了两人的胃口才满意，终于说：“他在西北角的厢房，吉本还在这里议事，因而先关押在这里。”

土方心想：“果然是吉本背叛了他”

高杉继续道：“你主君本来一心求死，是为了保护一个叫近藤什么的武士才甘愿被囚禁。其他人都死了。这是牢房以及镣铐的钥匙。”说着把一串钥匙递给土方。

土方接过，盯着高杉良久，问：“为什么帮我？你是高杉家的人吧。”

高杉冷哼一声：“我是我自己，我只为了自己。那藤原银时和我的一架还没分出高低，死老头子就放箭射我……我是想有朝一日能和他再打一场，好不容易遇到个对手，就这么变成奴隶不是很可惜吗？好不容易遇到个能打过我的人！”

打不过高杉的土方抬脚向高杉踹去，却被总悟死命拉住，总悟是想吐槽土方的人都是好人。土方好不容易冷静下来，问道：“你父亲会知道的吧，以后你还怎么在高杉家混？”

高杉翻了个白眼道：“你没看我收拾包袱出走呢嘛，他是真恨不得我死了，欠他的，我早就还清了，现在我偏要把他的事搅黄。”

“切，你要真想不欠他的，干脆连高杉家的衣服也都不带。”土方奚落道。

高杉想了片刻说：“对哦。那就不带。”

土方暴走：“你使唤了我们那么久，现在说不带？”

“我只是想使唤你们看看而已。”高杉纯良地笑了。

土方气得七窍生烟，这群少爷，真是太太太恶劣了！

***

土方借着月光看着坐在地下缩成一团的银时，心痛、得意百感交集，所有感情全部化为一声长叹。

银时饿得头晕眼花，直至有人进来他才意识到，他抬头看明来人，猛地转身捂住脸，慌忙道：“别过来，你别过来！”

土方走上前，看着打翻了一地的粗劣霉粮。他蹲下身，掏出钥匙，托起银时的镣铐，银时却连忙躲到一边，把锁链扯得叮叮当当响，颤声道：“你是谁，我不认识你。”

土方攥住系着银时脖子上的锁链，一把把他扯起来，逼视着他血红的双眼道：“用不着羞耻，比这不堪百倍的面孔我都见过！”一句话说得银时僵住，只好乖乖坐倒，任由土方给他解锁。

解锁完毕，土方从怀里拿出一块饼递给银时，硬生生道：“快吃掉，一个男人，总不能让我背着吧。”一天一夜，银时终于看见了不发霉的食物，即使只是粗粝的干粮，他也当成无比美味几口吞下。边吃边热着眼眶边想：“怎么还热腾腾的。”原来这饼是十四方才特意去厨房偷的，刚出炉的饼放在手里都滚烫，而十四就自然而然地拿起放在胸口里捂着，这样银时就可以吃热的，他对银时好根本不需要特意考虑，全然是出于无意识间的感情。看着土方被烫红的胸口，银时悔恨极了：“我是哪里有病吗？真是个禽兽！”

他却习惯性地用不正经来掩饰心中的痛，一边舔着手指上的面粉说：“呜呜呜太感动了，十四送的饼就是这剩下的渣渣也是好的！”

土方给了他一个手锤，斥道：“什么时候了，还说这种胡话！”

银时笑嘻嘻地看着他。

这时的土方似乎完全忘了银时是高高在上的主君，而银时同样也忘了土方是向他效忠的奴仆。

土方把守卫的衣服剥下来给银时，看着他换上后摇摇头说：“你这头发在月光下太扎眼了。”便还不等银时说话，便提刀给他割了下来。银时惊呆了：“喂喂喂虽然是讨厌的天然卷，但是总得经过这个主人的同意吧，我可是留了好久的……”土方不耐烦地打断他道：“别废话！你要命还是要头发！”银时只好闭嘴，长发变短后卷得就更加明显了，整个都蓬起，特别特别滑稽，土方拼命忍住笑意。两人溜出房门，摸到一个无人的墙角，轻巧地翻了出去。

到了约好的地方，看到近藤和总悟，土方的心总算落地，近藤脸虽憔悴，一双眼睛却炯炯有神，他开心地朝土方笑着，唤道：“阿年！”

土方走上前，两人紧紧地抱了几下，土方只说：“你没事便好。”近藤便已知其心意。

一旁的银时看着这一幕，心中苦涩。

总悟却在一旁呕吐，近藤连忙走过去抚着他的背，土方关切地问，怎么了？近藤一脸悲痛地说：“总悟杀了个人。”

土方也心疼，这么小，就要承受这些。

总悟吐完了之后，近藤将他搂在怀里安抚道：“没事，你是为了我杀的人，有我跟你担这份罪孽。”

银土两人看着这似曾相识的场景，皆是暗自叹息。

近藤看着银时说：“主君，以后作何打算？”

银时摆摆手道：“别叫我主君，这两个字可害惨了我，以后各走各的吧，我也不知道自己要做什么。”

“主君……”近藤跪在地上，他至今所坚持的信条都是效忠主君，无论主君做什么，他都想一心一意追随。

银时叹了口气：“你知道，我是怎样生下来，历代家主是怎样生下来的吗？你知道藤原家的真实罪恶吗？”近藤摇头说不知，银时简略地讲给他听。

近藤听完陷入沉思，做人的慈悲与半生的追求让他矛盾不已。银时背过身去说：“是不是觉得自己坚持的东西都是狗屁？我先在也这么想。信仰是不错，能给人力量，让人做出了不起的事。但这信仰你必须得发自内心认同才行，而不是什么看起来牛逼、或者世人都说对才行。十四总是说起你，我让他失望了，可你从没有。是追随那愚弄世人的狗屎武士道，还是你真正内心的善念，我相信你不会做出让十四失望的选择。”良久，近藤终于点点头，站起来后的眼神已恢复了清明。他知道银土二人还有体己话要说，就带着总悟远远地走了。

银时平静地看着土方说：“十四，你说会让我失去一切再取我性命，我现在屁都不是了，你杀了我吧。”银时道，鸡屁股似的卷毛被夜风带到他的鼻孔，搔得他打了个喷嚏，明明这副模样，明明这么粗俗的语气，说出了不得的话也显得啷当。

土方不禁轻笑，又连忙止住，低下头，左手不自在地轻抚剑柄，粗糙的柄卷与手心老茧相互摩擦着，发出奇妙的沙沙的声响。天地间寂静地好似谁给他造的梦，而这他极为谙熟的声音却清晰地告诉他此情此景此人的真实。

土方握住剑柄，老茧坚实地挤在一起。他抬起头直视着银时，眼神静若止水：“我曾经恨极了你，直到此时我看着你这副尊荣才知道……我恨的不是你。欺骗我的不是你，强奸我的也不是你。欺骗我的也欺骗了你，强奸我的也强奸了你。我们都不过是被这世道玩弄的，幼稚、愚蠢、又无力的傻子罢了。”

“我依然恨藤原银时，但现在的你并不是他。刚才我割去了你的头发，就当那时……藤原银时已经死了吧。”

银时凝视着十四良久，眼泪在眼眶中蓄满，终于滚滚流出，他跪在地上，嘶哑着嗓子说：“十四，对不起。”

土方摆摆手说：“你也千万别再这样叫我了，这两个字，也害苦了你我。我要走了。”说着便转身。

银时怔怔地望着他，又是这样的背影，心生嫌隙的那个月夜，反目成仇的那个黎明，那时那地，同样是这样的背影，渐行渐远，带走他心中所有的苦乐喜悲。他曾经无数次的悔恨，如果那时自己不顾一切地抓住他，死乞白赖地恳求他，一切会不会有所不同？

他起身追上，从背后紧紧抱住土方，在他耳边轻声道：“我爱你。”

土方闻言身体一震，沉默了良久，他挣扎着将银时的胳膊掰开，转身面对银时，这时两人竟已同样高了。土方凝视着他，眼眶发红，流波的眼睛里仿佛含着感动、酸楚、怨恨、不舍、决别等无数的内容。他薄薄的嘴唇上下一动，似是一声叹息：“我现在才知道……”他抿嘴淡淡地微笑，似是道别，终于还是转身离开，向近藤，总悟他们走去，再也不回头。

三人牵着两匹马，渐渐远离，变成小点，最终与地平线融合，银时目力也再不能及。

我现在知道了，可是已经太迟。你爱我，我却要离开你，这便是对你最大的报复。

空旷的山野，响起野兽的悲鸣。

（第一部 完）


	21. 弟子与师匠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二部 弟子与师匠
> 
> 松下私塾众x武州道场众

第21章 弟子与师匠

寒冷的冬夜泛着枯黄的光晕，如刀的北风卷起漫野的白雪，空中雪雾弥漫，好似天神向下倾了成吨的盐巴。

在这荒郊野岭里唯一散发着温暖的物是一间小小的居酒屋。三个人掀帘入内，他们皆是斗笠大氅的装束，配着单刀，似是浪人。

“欢迎光临！”老板恭敬地招呼，一边忙活着关东煮。

就着小菜，几杯热酒下肚，驱走了冬日的严寒。

“明明是个小屁孩，有酒瓶高吗还喝酒。”土方促狭道。

总悟冷笑回嘴：“哼，你这混蛋见过杀……”然而这句话还没出口就被土方捂了回去：“好好好，你厉害你厉害，别多说话惹麻烦。”

“阿年，天这么冷，喝点酒也可以暖暖身体，你别逗他了，”坐在两人中间的近藤笑眯眯地道，“老板，按理说这都春天了怎么还会下雪，武州以前可不是这么冷啊。”

“谁说不是呢，几位从外面来吧？开春以来一直暖和，这场雪却是奇怪。大人是武州人？听口音倒不像。”

“我们三人老家都是武州，在外地呆得久，家乡话都生疏了，哈哈，惭愧惭愧。”

“那三位是回家看望老人吗？”

“不知大槐村有个‘青龙道场’您听过吗？我们是回来继承道场的。”

“哎呀，这真实小人有眼不识泰山了，三位是近藤公的传人吗？”

“哪里哪里。”

“真是……没想到近藤公他……请节哀。”

“劳您挂念。”近藤微垂的眉尾出卖了内心的悲哀。

忽然一旁一个男人拍案而起，轻蔑道：“怎的？从天而降，想开道场就开道场？近藤英都死了一年了，也不看看武州现在是谁的地盘！”三人抬眼望去，那男人体格中等，一道刀疤从光光的头顶延伸到脸颊，观之甚是狰狞可怖。他身旁还有三个飞机头，相貌相似，恐怕是三兄弟，一样地满脸凶恶，与那刀疤脸男人定是一伙。

总悟先是按捺不住地跳起来，左手拇指叮地一声推剑出鞘，右手欲拔剑却被按住。他抬头一看，阻止他却是近藤，近藤摇摇头道：“他们这种低级的挑衅，我们和他一般见识反而是自降身份，让他们自去说。”总悟最听近藤的话，饶是不甘却也乖乖收剑坐好。

刀疤脸却不觉自讨了没趣，也丝毫不知近藤方才实是救他一条小命。反而以为三人软弱怕极了他，他得意极了，笑吟吟地坐下喝酒。一会儿又咋呼道：“老头儿，你那姑娘哪去了？”

老板惧他至极，唯唯诺诺道：“实在不好意思，那姑娘嫁人了，以后不再来了。”

刀疤脸将酒瓶一推，怒道：“老子今晚上来就是来玩她，妈的让我白跑一趟啊。”

“这……这……”老板颤抖着手又上了一瓶。

土方冷哼一声，声音不大，在场人却都听到了。

刀疤脸怒极，狠狠瞪着土方。土方不动声色，肌肉却悄悄绷紧了。哪知预期的大战却并未到来，用余光观察刀疤脸，这畜生眼珠乱转，却是满脸淫邪！

土方顿时全身冒冷汗，气得手都在抖。但是能说什么、做什么？质问他你看什么看、骂他不要脸、扇他一巴掌？他又不是个大姑娘。他只得装作没看见，低头喝酒。

而那刀疤脸早就忘了那嫁人的陪酒女，炙热的眼神盯着土方，一口接一口地喝酒。其实长得美的男人也不稀奇，可这个男人是怎么回事？硬直乌黑的短发，刀削一般的面庞，英朗坚定的眼眸……按理讲一点女人的妩媚都没有，而那正是有男人通常在少年身上寻求的东西。

土方的身体越来越僵硬，腰板绷得僵直，刀疤脸看出他知道自己在看他。他响亮地嗤地一笑，原来是这样——引起自己邪念的，是那本不属于男子的防备。女孩子们才要处处矜持，她们会敏感地注意到男人的念头，像小鹿一样被惊动却无可奈何，只能在他们赤裸的视线中裹紧衣服，小心翼翼地防备。而男人却从来不需要这样。

而这个好看的男人却裹紧衣服，树立起禁欲的铜墙铁壁，殊不知这样反而给他平添了一种勾引人的女子气质——到底是什么样的经历让这个男人变成这样？刀疤脸坐得近了些，一手若无其事地端起酒，一手状似无意地碰了一下土方的屁股。

“你做什么？！”土方果然像受惊的小鹿一般弹起。

“怎么了？”刀疤脸无辜地双手一摊，“我做了什么？”

“你摸我屁股”这种话怎么说出口！要是自己太过神经质了那岂不是很丢脸？都是男人，碰一下怎么了？又想到近藤说过要少惹麻烦，土方只好坐下，“你老实一点。”他恶狠狠地威胁。

刀疤脸一笑，这男人真是越生气越好看。

那人状似无意地，手碰来碰去，土方起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，心里不知说了多少脏话，他不想发作，因为那更加显得自己像个受欺的弱者，即使是杀了他，自己好像也被压过一头一样。

他是这样想的，直到刀疤脸摸到了那个最糟糕的地方。

那地方曾经是一个“银”字纹身，是他土方作为一件所有物的象征。现在是一个可怖的伤疤，他怀着那么痛苦而屈辱的心情毁掉了那个纹身，青春最美好的回忆被全部葬送，只留下这磨灭不了的伤痕，在午夜梦回时，仍隐隐作痛……

“啊！”

等土方反应过来之时，刀疤脸已经他被踩在脚下，咽喉被脚尖扼住，脸色青紫，直翻白眼。总悟唯恐天下不乱，用剑鞘将三个飞机头一个个砸倒，近藤从后背抱着自己的胳膊，大声喊着：“阿年！醒醒！”

自己该怎么解释？解释了就不免要牵扯过去的事，但土方不想跟任何人说。

“近藤桑，就这一次，您能不能别管？”土方低声道。

近藤瞧着他的侧脸，安慰般地微笑：“你方才神智完全不清，我担心的只是你，把你弄成这样子的人……你想做什么就做什么吧。”

咽喉刚被松开，呼吸得到自由却只是一瞬，那只千斤一般重的脚却在胸膛猛跺，所有的空气全部挤出。刀疤脸深深地觉得自己错了，这人哪里有什么女子气质，谁喜欢谁尽情地喜欢去——他可吃不消，方才自己引以为傲的剑术竟然被不费吹灰之力就败北，瞧瞧那可怕的眼神，这是从哪个地狱爬出来的恶鬼啊！

“你的名字是什么，我的刀下不收无名鬼。”

颤抖地说不出一句话，结果又被猛跺了一脚，“山山山……山崎退！”

“去死吧。”土方眼中精光四射，举剑猛插下去。

“啊——”诶？没死成？山崎转动眼球脸侧的地上插着一柄剑。

“不——妙，竟然捅歪了。”土方的声音好像唱歌，再刺！

“呃啊——”

……

最终，山崎退，这个相貌凶恶、打扮浮夸的男人，神情委顿、全身软瘫地扑倒在土方的脚边哭泣，泪水将他画在脸上的伤疤冲掉了：“大哥！小弟错了，小弟这辈子就服你一个人，当牛做马，在所不辞！”三个飞机头同样被揍得鼻青脸肿，跪在山崎身后。

“你们该报近藤桑的恩，看在他的面子上，我才饶你们一条狗命。”土方冷冷地道。

四人再拜，感激涕零：“近藤大佬！”

“哈哈哈，这么客气倒不必，你们愿意加入青龙道场那太好了。快快请起。”近藤爽朗地笑道。

“不用了近藤先生，他们更喜欢爬着，”总悟手里拿着绳索，不知什么时候四人脖子上已经戴上了项圈，“你们说是不是？”

“汪汪！”四条人齐声道。

对着这滑稽的一幕，土方却笑不出来，不知什么时候，那一晚上不仅变成了梦魇，更加成为附在身上的隐疾。那一晚，由于难以面对那种极端的痛苦，他直接失去了意识。谁知这种“意识的消失”自那以后又上演了数次。今晚便是这样，近藤说他的样子好像“魂魄被抽走了”。

“混蛋，因为你我这辈子都不正常了。”他心里恨恨地骂道。

【三本松】

土方“心心念念”着的混蛋——不好意思——就在武州的三本松村。

银时和松阳一人两麻袋地扛着村民送的粮食，并肩走在院子里。银时浑身鸡皮疙瘩，惶惶然的心情化为一个不吉利的喷嚏，耳边四面八方的阴风阵阵，银时不由得咽了一口唾沫，颤声道：“老师，你说为什么那地主拼着亏本也要卖了这地方啊？”

松下私塾的房舍原本是一个地主的家，后来那地主嫌此地风水不好便在别处修了个新的庄园。松阳携弟子去买时，地主正愁无处脱手，但面上还是装作不舍，说什么祖宅风水宝地其实不愿意卖，好多人等等。

可松阳和银时是何等的人精，一看这地方屋顶都破烂不堪便知其言不实，和那地主砍起价来。

战况正胶着时，一直埋头苦读的桂从手中的《FBI审问》抬头道这地主眼神游移，动作急切，肯定特怕咱们不买。这样银时更加肆无忌惮地压价，谁知那地主被银时的嘴炮给逼急了，一甩袖子道就这个价爱买不买！

众人蒙逼片刻，松阳也一甩袖子道不买就不买，转身就走，看起来还特别生气。这本来是街市上常见的砍价方法，等的就是那地主慌忙把他们叫回来，那时便更容易砍价了。

可高杉少爷哪里懂这个，一见老师生气便闪电般掐住地主的脖子。

那可怜的地主本来想拦住松阳，此时却被高杉阴狠的眼神吓得尿都快出来了。连忙道你们说多少钱就多少钱吧！松阳赶忙拉开暴走的高杉，和仍在发抖的地主签订契约把这房子定下了。后来再雇了几个工匠，师徒四人也齐上阵，将这地方修缮一新。松下私塾开张以来，算到如今也近一月了。

松阳回答：“因为风水不好呗。”

银时道：“哦……因为风水不好啊，什么？！”

松阳温柔的声音此时反而显得阴测测的：“当时他不知找谁设计的，你看这个院子前宽后窄，四堵墙密密实实，活脱脱一个棺材，更兼之门口三棵大松树遮住南方的阳气……为了省钱所以我才没有改这格局，哪天闹鬼也不一定呐……”越说到后面，声音越轻飘飘的。

银时眼神惊恐至极，牙齿打跌道：“闹闹闹……闹鬼？！”又一阵风吹过，院子里种的竹子沙沙响动，此时响起了婴儿的哭声，凄厉无比……他再也走不动了，扛着玉米，腿却打着战。

这时松阳的声音又轻飘飘地响起：“你说奇不奇怪……这样一个小院，风向却四面八方的……”他将嘴唇靠近银时的耳朵，“莫不是那些鬼婴的鬼吹气……？”他的声音越来越低，几乎变成了吐息。

然而就在这时，后脖子竟就感受到一阵强烈而冰冷的气息，银时终于无法强撑，大叫一声，扔了麻袋，飞奔着跑开了。

松阳哈哈大笑，那气就是他吹的。他身形快速移动，哐哐接住了两个麻袋，大笑着走向仓库。

【海音书房】

昏黄的灯光下，桂坐在桌前刷刷翻着一本大部头的书，高杉坐在窗台给三味线调弦。一切都很静谧，只有悦耳的书页声和铮铮的乐声。然而这时响起一阵煞风景的混乱脚步声，伴随着吵人的大叫，一个银发物体撞了进来。桂和高杉都抬头皱眉看着银时，而银时仍浑然不觉，只惊慌地钻进了藏书柜，不停颤抖着，连书柜都在得得响。这时松阳带着坏笑走了进来道：“我跟你们说啊，别看银时这小子天天那么狂，我可发现了，他竟然怕鬼，以后可有办法整治他了。”

桂道：“老师，你说的那个人钻进了你的藏书柜。”

松阳连忙走上前，一边还道：“完了完了，那可是我费劲巴拉弄来的古抄本。”他打开柜子，看见在里面发抖的银时道，“快出来！”

银时颤声道：“我不！外面有鬼婴！”不知哪来的一股子坚定，非要呆在柜子里不出。

松阳心疼那些被他压在身下一片狼藉的古籍，急道：“那是我吓你的！没有什么鬼婴啊！”

银时道：“你你在晃点我，没有鬼婴那四面八方的阴风是哪来的？啊啊啊直接吹到我后脑勺……啊啊啊……肯定是那些小怪物来索命了。”

众人不知他在说什么胡话，松阳心想为今之计只能勾起他作为中二少年的热血才行，他轻蔑道：“啧啧啧，没想到你这么大个人了还怕鬼啊。”

哪知银时不吃这一套，他道：“我才不怕！”这样说着他也坚决不出。

松阳见不奏效，只好道：“你看你这样子，要是和女朋友在一起也这么丢脸吗？就算遇到鬼，你也要藏他在身后吗？”

听到“女朋友”银时猛然想起土方，如果和土方在一起自己真像现在这样，他肯定会瞧自己不起吧？他狠了狠心抬头，挤出一丝笑容道：“谁……谁会怕，我也是浴血奋战过的，切……”他眼神游移四顾，没看到什么鬼婴，屋中自然也不会有什么阴风，便硬着头皮走了出来。

松阳见银时总算出了柜，心里大吁了一口气，上前整理古籍。

经过这一遭，桂和高杉也是好笑。桂重新坐回看书，高杉上前帮松阳。

银时心中仍是惶惶，挨着墙壁坐下。刚宁定了一会儿，哪知鬼婴的哭声又响起！银时捂着耳朵猛然弹起，刚想逃走。这时桂却打开了窗户。银时赶忙悄声道：“假发快关上鬼婴会进来！”桂认真地纠正道：“不是假发是桂，不是鬼婴是维多利亚！”

这时高杉终于看出点门道：“银时，你不会把猫发情的声音当成是什么鬼婴的哭声了吧。”

银时惊道：“猫发情？”

婴儿哭声还在持续，桂颇哀怨地纠正道：“维多利亚才不会发情的，呐，维多利亚？”窗外的猫终于正常地叫了一声来回应主人。“话说你给一只男猫起名字叫维多利亚，趣味也太恶了吧。”高杉吐槽道。松阳道：“猫到了开春自然想要求偶，你不承认又是几个意思？趁早把他放出去，别憋坏了。”桂不情不愿地应了。

银时将信将疑，但让他去窗边查看他也是不敢。只得惶惶地坐下问：“那……那阴风又是怎么回事？”

松阳也不再诓他，笑道：“那确实是房子的错，只不过和风水倒没有什么关系，是院子的构造使得家里的会有奇怪的风向。”

“真的？”

松阳道：“当然是真的，你有空多读读书就不怕鬼了。”

银时此时已是信而无疑，他松了一口气道：“那个就算了，我童年被逼着背了太多书，有阴影，听你讲就挺好的。”

松阳听闻此言，心中既生出一阵心疼又有一股暖意，伸手摸了摸银时毛茸茸的脑袋。此时古籍已经被整理完毕，高杉又坐到窗边把玩三味线，松阳坐到桂的对面倒着看了桂正在看的书道：“这是《资本论》，这书即使是你，也没法看那么快了吧？”

桂苦笑道：“没错，很多部分太难以理解了。”

松阳安慰他道：“也难怪，有些名词翻译家也不懂，读者只能根据音译以及上下文来猜测。好在我看过德文注释版很多遍，就和你一起看吧，你有不懂的可以随时问我。”

桂佩服道：“老师你还懂德文？”

松阳笑道：“不值一提。”便就倒着同桂一起看起了书。两个神童陷入了只属于天才的世界。

风终于停了，雪后的天空澄净如洗，悬空的圆月将银色的光辉洒遍大地，银屑从窗户倾倒进来，给这个温暖的小小世界更增添了温柔的情趣。不知什么时候，自己就归属了这样美得像做梦一样的世界，身边还有良师益友——半吊子的老师和损友——能陪他这样半吊子的人能够带着伤痛前行。不知土方现在在哪里，在做什么？银时捂住心口，缺的那一块，仍隐隐作痛。

【大槐村，御家人·田中家】

“儿子，你知道为什么武州会下大雪吗？”田中信得意道，他是这一部的小boss。

“为什么啊？武州以前都不下雪的。爸爸一回来就下了。”

田中信又得意一笑，悄声道：“爸爸请来一个宝贝，它一来武州，武州就下雪了。”他打开了一个华丽的箱子，取出来给儿子展示。

“哇！好厉害，能给我玩玩吗？”

“不行，这是爸爸要献给本家的。”仿佛怕儿子抢一般，田中信炫耀完了就将它装进了箱子，走出内堂，唤道：“山崎！”

一个人恭敬地走到他面前，田中信疑惑道：“二狗子，山崎呢？”

“不知道，出去了就没回来。”二狗子道。

田中信笑骂道：“他妈的，这厮一回来就去找女人，早晚死在谁肚皮上。那你给我拿去库房。”

“这是啥？”

“胆儿肥了，问那么多干什么。”

“话说天人又派人来过，当时您不在家。”

“以后也就说我不在，别人怕他们我田中信可不怕，武州易守难攻他们是没法儿了。”


	22. 实锤cp反而萌不起来

第22章 实锤cp反而萌不起来

苦夏盼凉，深冬盼暖，这样想着想着，一年很快就过去了。又一个春天到来，草长莺飞花香曛。土方和银时虽然就在邻村，竟然奇迹般地还没碰面。

和煦的朝阳柔软地抚摸着青龙道场的一草一木，道场不大却朴素而整洁。嘿嘿呼呼的操练声有节奏的响起，老远地听着似乎就能闻到他们的汗水味、想象出他们狰狞的表情了。

号称“山下三雄”的山下三兄弟便是这青龙道场的弟子，被赋予清扫家门的大任的他们今天也是一样的忙碌，他们挥舞着兵器，同时也是挥洒着年轻人用不尽的力气与荷尔蒙，这尘土飞扬的肮脏之地，便是他们的战场。

差不多了，身为大哥的山下大雄吁了一口气，擦了擦额头的汗水，靠着墙壁点了一支烟，悠悠地吸了起来。

许是因为三雄野兽一般的气息，经过的行人纷纷侧目，只能低下头惶恐地继续赶路了。偶有一个不怕死的朝着山下大雄瞧，他不适地紧皱眉头，他立即眼冒凶光，朝着那人大吼：“你丫看看看什么看！瞧不起飞机头吗！”二雄和小雄惊恐地上前拦住他，唉，恐怕是自己发疯起来作为弟弟的他们都怕吧……明明是晴天白日，为什么会有奇怪的阴影？还有这低气压是怎么回事……

“你丫不给我好好扫地大清早的发什么疯！”木剑砰砰砰连击三人，土方俊美的面庞紧绷，嘴角咬着烟居高临下地怒视着倒地不起的三雄，英气凛凛的双眼射着严厉的光芒。

周遭行人惨呼一声跑了。

揉着剧痛的屁股，山下大雄惊恐道：“二教教教……教头，这不是有好好扫吗？”

“放屁！你丫那抖着烟灰瞎装X也叫扫地！”

三雄不敢顶嘴，连忙起身继续扫地。土方冷哼一声，将没抽完的烟掐灭，扔在簸箕里。

土方扛着剑站在门口，看着路人一经过青龙道场便加快脚步的样子，不由得心里苦笑：“咱们这道场在他们眼里就是流氓窝吧，比起在藤原家受人爱戴那会儿相差也太远了，”他看看三雄，穿着花花绿绿奇装异服留着飞机头，却一脸认真地扫地擦大门，“但是总算，噩梦也不再做，也不会莫名‘失魂’了。现在的日子自由自在，比做那种虚伪的武士不知好的多少倍，还是跟着近藤先生没错。”掩不住的笑意提起了他的嘴角。

他突然大喊：“原田，总悟，你们丫的两个臭小子给我过来！”原来他站门口就是在埋伏这两个。

在道场侧门的两人心中一凛，同时给对方一个“都怪你”的眼神，还是悻悻走过去，到得正门，果见土方把玩着木剑一脸严厉地看着二人，三雄低头扫地，但神情是掩不住的幸灾乐祸。

土方冷冷地瞪着两人：“夜不归宿，犯了规矩，去挥两千下木桩吧，今天之内挥不完不许睡觉。”

三雄狂笑，原田和总悟的脸一下子黑了，但顶嘴会遭加罚，他们只能老老实实进道场受罚。

土方严厉地看着三雄，三雄赶紧收拾了扫具也开始了一天的练习。

这时近藤走了过来，土方紧绷的脸柔和下来，唤道：“近藤先生！”

近藤笑笑道：“十四，你未免罚得也过严了些，总悟才几岁。”土方嗤道：“那可是一个早在八岁就抖S觉醒的小孩啊……”他认真解释道：“正是因为总悟和原田我们早就相识，所以才更要严厉。近藤先生，你是从小在道场长大，后来又顺理成章去了藤原家做武士。而我和他们同为流氓，自然比你更了解他们的性子。他们从前毕竟过的是无法无天，惯于作奸犯科的生活，对他们管了一百二十分，才能得到九十分的效果呢。”

近藤爽朗地笑道：“这些事情你比我懂，以后都听你的。”

这时一个小男童奔到道场附近，左瞧右瞧，似乎在物色什么。一般人对这里是唯恐避之不及，这小孩竟全然不知害怕，近藤和土方两人都觉得有趣，看着这小孩。只见他停在一颗槐树前，将一张纸贴在了树干上便走了。

两人好奇地走上前，只见那张纸上歪歪扭扭地画着什么，土方辨认半天才道：“这莫非是玩具熊？”

近藤噗嗤一笑：“你一说还真像，要我无论如何也看不出来。”

再往下有几行字写道：“见到这个熊，或者有相关线索的请往松下私塾(地址是武州三本松村的著名的三棵松旁边，打听打听就知道了!)必有重谢！”

近藤笑道：“原是为了寻一只熊，瞧着字迹明明是个大人，可这灵魂画风，谁能认出来？”

土方却半晌没有回答。

近藤奇怪地看向土方，只见他面色发白、嘴唇颤抖，那表情仿佛被一个大锤砸过脑袋。

周围的一切都消失了，土方只听见耳朵嗡嗡响，心也咚咚跳，仿佛要将所有的血液压到体外。他颤声道：“不会的……不会的。”

近藤关切地问：“怎么了？”

土方一惊，吐了一口气，挤出一丝微笑道：“不，没什么。”

“大教头，基础练习都做完了，等着你来上剑道课呢！”山崎如此喊着，从门里走出来。

近藤一边答应着一边回去了，虽有点在意土方，但男人间毕竟不会互相追问“你心情是不是不好？”这种问题。

山崎刚想进去，就被土方叫住。土方指着告示问：“这个‘松下私塾’你知道吗？”

山崎下意识顺着土方的手指看，但无奈并不识字，他又问了一遍：“什么？”

土方又道：“松下私塾！”

“这……您可是问对人了，我还真知道。前几天去赌场的时候听朋友二狗子说了。是有个银发男人在三本松村开了个私塾。就叫‘松下私塾’”

“话说你怎么还会留心私塾？”

“那土方先生您为什么要问……因为那个地方虽然叫做私塾，但只有晚上教书，白天是做医馆。二狗子半月前在三本松打架叫人捅伤了腿，便是去那里医。说到这里有个趣事儿，您猜怎么着，他竟然对给他包扎的银发男人的徒弟起了意！我一听来了兴趣，问他：‘那个女徒弟漂亮吗？’他说：‘什么女徒弟，他是男的！你是没看见，那徒弟比女的还要漂亮还要嫩啊，那乌黑水滑的长发在我眼前荡啊荡……’“

土方脸一红，皱眉头道：“别扯这些乱七八糟的！”

山崎一凛，由于土方实在是不苟言笑极为严厉的人，他现在对土方心里就像白开水一样纯洁，看着那禁欲正直的脸，谁好意思讲黄段子？他连忙道：“看我这张嘴，一扯到漂亮姑娘就止不住了，该打该打——二狗子一开始就摸了人家一下屁股，见人家根本没反应——其实也是，人家毕竟是男的嘛。二狗子大胆起来，鬼使神差地摸了他的脸，这还能反应不过来？可那徒弟就呆到这种程度，低着头认认真真地给他包扎伤口，二狗子心里得意，还想再占便宜，这时候，银发男人走了过来，这下眼睁睁地望见这一幕。二狗子赶紧收了手，还在想‘完了完了’谁知银发男人竟笑眯眯的。恰巧徒弟也给他包扎完了。他赶紧开溜，都跑到大堂门了，结果银发男人迅速欺前，一拳怼了上来，啧啧啧，看着像个文文弱弱的书生，就这一拳，竟把二狗子从大堂打飞出院子，把弄得飞上天，又砸在地上，活活崩走了两颗牙。哈哈，说来他也活该。”

土方咬牙切齿道：“活该！”他生平最狠这种猥琐行为。

山崎道：“可不是？银发男人哪能放过他？飞身追了出来，将他又捉了回去。将他扔在地上，对那弟子低声斥道：‘你说你真是呆到极点，这人分明有非礼之举，你竟然没有半点察觉？你让我怎么放心！唉，以后把头发扎起来！’银发男人把二狗子又拉到大堂，给他重新包扎好道：‘本来医疗费什么的，我也不介意你赊账，可你今日真是触了我的逆鳞。死罪可免，活罪难逃，你给我们集团打扫一个月的卫生吧！’望着银发男人威严的眼神，那人哪敢说个不字？哈哈，直到今天，他还每天去人家那里扫厕所呐啊哈哈哈。”

土方握紧了拳头良久才问道：“那人跟你说银发男人长什么样了吗？”

山崎露出极力思索的神色，终是歉然道：“许是说了，我没注意听，我光打听那个比姑娘还漂亮的弟子了……他X的，能漂亮到哪去？”他总念念不忘这个。

土方点点头道：“多谢你了，回去练习吧。”山崎爽快一笑便进了道场。土方回身，看着那几行字怔怔出神，心道：“那个混蛋什么时候会医人了？可是这字迹我已经熟悉到了想吐的地步……”

他写字的一笔一划都是银时所教，当时是多么地欢喜感恩？更觉得自己的主君兼师父给他写的字帖定是世界上最好看的。和银时决裂之后，看着自己的字和他那么相像，真是又痛又恨，着意练习最后才改了样子。听山崎说的时候，他已经先入为主地将那个银发男人与银时重合（大雾啊大雾），心中涌上了一种复杂的感觉：“混蛋还真是爱好始终如一啊，黑色长发男子，比女人还漂亮……”

他猛地摇摇头心道：“蠢货，为着他想法都阴暗起来了。”但各种念头却止不住地冒出来：他厌恶别人对他弟子不端，可是难道对那弟子也像对他土方一样，一面说着我是你尽可以信任的师父，一面在弟子呆呆不觉的时候充满着淫念？他对那弟子也会有变态一般地占有欲，自身到处留情，却要毁灭弟子的爱情？

私塾……私塾，他还真是好为人师啊，难道他也会对私塾里的那些孩子……？！土方把头猛撞向槐树，粗糙的树皮扎破头皮，血染红了那寻物启事。痛觉让他清醒了些，他心道：“即使是那种混蛋也不至于对小孩子下手，更不至于那么巧地来武州。而且他那种手下不留情变态，要是真遇到同样的情况的话，恐怕会一刀砍死那非礼之人，可见那男人一定不是他。至于那字迹嘛……巧合，一定是巧合。”如此想着，土方心里轻松了许多，自言自语出声道：“没错没错，他才不会又找上我，没有人会伤心，现在的生活不会有一丝丝的破坏！啊哈哈哈。”想起痛苦往事，他郁结的怨气仍是难解，冲进道场并原田他们一道挥那剩下的一千多下木桩，道场弟子们又惊又佩之事也不用多提。

以上各事的缘由还要从前天晚上说起。

前天晚上，武井靠在松下私塾门外的松树上抽着烟袋等着女儿放学，身旁停着一辆小车，里面满满地放着玉米。乡下的小孩子要照顾弟妹，做农活，所以松下私塾只能晚上开。

一阵小孩子的吵嚷声，应该是下学了吧。武井将烟灰扣在脚底，站起身来。三三两两走出的小孩子中，还有一个男子，便是松阳先生，他站在门口和学生们告别。

“爸爸！”一个红衣小女孩扑进他的怀里，嘻嘻笑着。

此时学生将要走完，武井牵着女儿的小手，一手拉着车上前，松阳友善地笑招呼：“武井先生。”

这样一个斯文书生竟还记得自己的名字，武井不由得受宠若惊道：“小女顽皮，给老师添麻烦了。”

松阳笑道：“哪里，令媛聪明得很，尤其在剑术方面，很是有天赋。”

武井将玉米车推前面堆笑道：“先生医术真是高超，我妈的病老也不见好，吃了先生开的几服药就痊愈了……唉，现在小女又在您这里叨扰。这医药费……”他指了指那车玉米。

松阳了然，笑道：“那便盛情难却了，这么好的玉米，我们可占了大便宜。”

武井满脸歉然，松阳到底是从哪片儿天掉下来的大善人，他们这种平头小民能做的只有感恩。

“粮食价格还是那么低吗？”松阳关切地问。

武井苦笑点点头：“再这样下去，即使是赔钱，也只能卖了。”

松阳满脸凝重：“我会让徒弟注意这件事的，还麻烦您这车在这里放一夜，明日我让徒弟送到您家。”

“那甚好！”

两人告别之后，松阳喊银时出来卸货。

两人一边拿麻袋装着，银时一边抱怨道：“这下好了，终于不用每天把花生当主食，可以和玉米换着吃了。”

松阳笑道：“哪那么些毛病，吃粗粮对身体好！”

银时笑笑不也不再多言，他幼年连饭都吃不饱，后来享了无极之贵又跌倒谷底，此时吃个粗粮又算得什么？嘴上说说逗趣罢了。

翌日，银时推车去往武井家。临出门时看见柜台前挤满的莺莺燕燕的少女，全是冲着负责抓药的高杉去的，银时撇了撇嘴，以往自己也算是众星捧月的宝贝，现在想想还真是泄气。其他的倒也不稀罕，只有那一个人能在意他也好，然而并实现不了。

武井这时在地里干活，只有香子在院子里洗衣服，旁边拴着一只大狼狗狂吠。香子抬头看见栅栏外的银时，便欢天喜地地上前，一边还喊着：“大师兄！”

银时被逗得一乐，笑道：“我是大师兄，那高杉岂不成了二师兄？”

“别骗我，高杉哥哥明明是你们中三个最小的。”

银时奇道：“你是怎么看出来的？”

“松阳老师最疼他啊！”

银时苦笑：“松阳也是的，搞得人尽皆知。”

“也不怪老师，高杉哥哥比你和假发哥哥可乖多了。”

银时皮笑肉不笑地道：“呵呵呵，他好乖哦……”他随即又坏笑道，“如此说来，你假发哥哥当二师兄你就不介意了？”香子理所应当地点点头，两人相视一笑。

银时将那车子拴在门口，抬头一看，香子手中捧着一个湿漉漉的小熊，原来她方才是在洗这玩意。看着她这么宝贝一个满是布丁的布熊，不由得笑道：“一个熊而已，大师兄亲手给你们削的竹刀倒没见你珍惜，三天两头给撅断。”

香子小鼻子一皱道：“你懂什么，这是我妈妈给我的生日礼物，哼！”

银时望着她一直顽皮狡猾的脸上眷恋的神色，不由得微笑，他虽见过数不胜数的奇珍异宝，此时此刻却更加羡慕她。想来她的妈妈当时是怀着多么珍爱的心情，从劳累的农活中抽出空来给女儿一针一线地缝制；想来这小熊既是这个六岁小童的依赖的好朋友，也是过世妈妈的最珍贵的爱意。在香子面前银时觉得相形见绌，很久的曾经珍贵的东西就在他手中，而自己却浑然不知地毁掉了，活该一无所有。他笑吟吟地对香子道：“那可真好，你要好好保护它啊。”

几日后的晚上，松阳携银时上门急诊，由桂和高杉代课。高杉那惜字如金、开口就跪的样儿你能指望他给一帮小孩子讲课？讲课的是桂，只不过他那呆样完全Hold不住课堂，高杉绷着那冷若冰霜的脸在旁边一站就特有威慑力。

松阳和银时往回走的时候在路上遇到了下课归家的武井父女，女儿站在路边抹眼泪，父亲一脸无奈地劝慰着，渐渐也不耐烦了。两人走上前，松阳关切地问道：“这是怎么了？”

武井如蒙大赦一般道：“松阳先生，让您见笑了，唉这孩子的一个玩具让人抢走了，正哭呢，劝也劝不听，拉也拉不走，您也说说她！”路人纷纷驻足，他觉得有些丢人，指着香子道，“你说说你，不就是一个玩具嘛，多大了！”

小女孩的抽噎听着让人心酸，银时问道：“不会是她那小熊吧。”

武井道：“对啊，坂田君还知道这个？”

松阳蹲下身搂着香子，一边劝慰道：“好孩子，老师帮你找回来好不好？”

武井赶忙道：“松阳先生，哪能这样麻烦你，您这样惯她，她明天就上天给你看看，”他一拉香子胳膊，“走走走，给你买个新的不行嘛，哭半天不就是要这个嘛。”

松阳听着不妥，可作为老师干涉父亲管孩子总也没有立场，正犹豫着该怎么说，银时却管不了那么多，他略带薄怒道：“香子跟我讲，这是妈妈送她的生日礼物，所以她才喜欢得不得了，想必看到这小熊就能想起她妈妈吧，这样的心意，怎能被您曲解成撒娇耍赖呢？”

武井被说得哑口无言，想到去世的妻子，心里也是悲痛，对这唯一的女儿更是柔肠百转，他长叹一声道：“香子，你是这么想的？”

银时正说出了香子的心声，她也渐渐止住哭泣。小孩子不是什么都不懂，他们只是不会说明白自己的感情，又痛苦又着急只能用哭泣来诉说。

松阳也微微叹气，他对武井道：“大人看来的一个普通玩偶，在小孩子眼中却是最好的朋友，他们寄托着自己的安全感啊。”武井低下头，若有所思。

银时对香子道：“包在我身上，一定把小熊帮你找回来！”香子红着眼圈道：“真的？”银时笑道：“你都叫我一声大师兄了，小师妹最重要的东西，我能不管吗？”香子终于破涕为笑。

松阳问武井道：“那个人长什么样子？”

武井道：“黑天里还真没看清，穿着黑衣服蒙着面，身材瘦小。他急慌慌地跑到我们面前，抢走那熊便逃走了。不过……这些日子在乡间传的很凶——大槐树的青龙道场招收了好多散落在武州到处闹事的浪人、野痞。俨然变成一个人见人怕的大贼窝，三本松和大槐树的治安一向好，这种小偷小盗去那里打听准不会有错。”

银时和松阳都颔首，青龙道场的名字他们也都听患者说了，以这个为突破口下手的确是捷径。

别了武井父女之后，银时道：“不管怎样，先在各村贴个寻物启事吧，不过得有赏金，否则没人理的。”

松阳自信一笑：“区区赏钱，我们也有——松下医馆优惠券。”

银时鄙夷：“你是不是傻，哪有医馆发优惠券的！”

“那怎么弄，讲学券？”

“本来就是免费的吧，你直接说你只是想给私塾打广告吧。”

“好麻烦，直接说‘有重谢’得了，到时候打发桂去人家那里干一天农活。”松阳端着一张正直亲切的脸道。

“若是浪人呢？”

“那就打发桂去给人家当一天小弟。怎么样？”

“这还差不多。”

以上便是小熊的寻物启事贴到青龙道场门口的来龙去脉。这之后过了三天，松下私塾并没有收到任何回应，而山崎退却在加入青龙道场前和狐朋狗友们常去的“据点”山神庙里，发现了那只小熊。他把它揣进怀里，准备到松下私塾领赏，却在走到青龙道场附近时被半路杀出来的黑衣人打了个半死，小熊也被夺走了。他在彻底失去意识之前，用尽全身力气扯下黑衣人的面罩，呆呆地唤：“二狗子……”


	23. 好喜欢你却说好久不见

第23章 好喜欢你却说好久不见

【青龙道场】

众人将山崎抬进道场，近藤给他的脸上的外伤做了简单的包扎，眼看他浑身的断骨却不是自己能治。大槐村虽有个医馆，派人问过，那里的大夫却刚好回了老家。

正焦急处，山下大雄道：“这样等下去他非死不可，将他抬到邻村的松下私塾去治吧。”

土方一听“松下私塾”心又是漏跳几拍，但为今之计只能如此。况且他也觉得自己与其这么胡思乱想，还不如直接去一探究竟，是吉是凶，早死早投胎。当下近藤便叫着土方和山下大雄三人出发，叮嘱总悟留守，总悟一听便知道是因为自己俨然是青龙道场第一剑士，特意留下自己以防突发情况，心中得意极了。

土方和大雄一人一边抬着山崎，近藤走在前，三人走上了三本松与大槐的必经之路。

【松下私塾】

香子因为旧病复发在病床上昏迷。

武井一脸疼惜道：“小姑娘天生有这个病，一到春日里就容易高烧不退。”武井也只对着女儿才会“小蹄子”“小崽子”地骂个不停，但对外人从来都是宠爱且自豪地称“我家小姑娘”。

儿童的高烧实在是很危险的事情，失去控制了很容易落下一生的病根。饶是松阳医术精湛也是束手无策，只能内外并治来控制体温。能不能挺过去，还是要看小女孩自己。

这时香子的眉头皱得更紧，两行清泪顺着眼角流下，被滚烫的面庞迅速蒸干，只剩下两道泪痕。她喃喃吐着胡话，声音嘶哑脆弱，小手抓着被子“妈妈……”

银时怔怔凝视着他紧握的小手，心中怜意大增。过去的经历使得他在很年轻的时候便期待过自己的孩子但从来未果——难道这是父爱？绝不仅仅是这样，他一直猜想母亲恐怕是怀着恐惧和诅咒怀着自己这个怪物的，直至后来杏子死前的神情在他心中永远定格……他也算阅美人无数，但从未见过如此美丽温柔的脸，想抚摸着晨露的草原之阳，那是只属于母亲的脸。他知道相由心生，生出这样美丽的神情，亲情一定是很美好的东西吧。

他前天才问过香子，你为什么这么执着一个布熊？妈妈留给你的东西还有很多吧？

香子笑答：“有时候我生病，眼前一片黑，难受又孤单。怀里就抱着这布熊，上面有妈妈的味道。生病的时候我就可以睡爸爸妈妈的大床，妈妈会在床边织布，那是妈妈的声音。知道这些我便不那么害怕了，有妈妈陪着我啊。”后来她的妈妈去世了，她生病时还是要抱着小熊。那时妈妈仍会在她身边陪伴，织布机笃笃的声音犹在耳边，让她知道自己不会孤单。

真让人羡慕啊……银时温柔地笑笑，他走上前，摸了摸香子的脸颊道：“香子，我会让你妈妈回到你身边的。”

说完，银时抄起木刀走上通往大槐村的必经之路。

【必经之路·遥斗桥】

其时正值春夏之交，晌午过后的阳光白亮而焦热，两人抬着一人倒不累，只不过这太阳太灼人了，汗沿着他们的脸、脖子、后背一股股留下。

众人担心耽误伤者，脚步都是飞速。不想近藤却突然停下了，土方正焦躁地低头赶路，此时反应不过竟撞上了他的肩膀，他不耐地问：“怎么了，近藤先生？”

近藤喃喃道：“不……会吧。”

土方闻言起疑，近藤比他要高，而且恰巧站在斜坡的上部，因此完完全全地挡住了他前方的视线，近藤究竟看到了什么？土方右脚向斜前迈出，然而就是这时，一种前所未有的胆怯向胸中袭来，那就好像是一直以来恐怖的预感即将成真一样，就好像真的迈出了这一步，就会跌入万丈深渊一样。土方收回脚步，他隐隐已经有些意识到前方是谁了，他真是死也不想看见他，但山崎的命也危在旦夕啊！

这时大雄喊道：“大教头，那人你认识吗？不管怎的麻溜儿快走啊，这人再不管就断气啦！叙旧等回头再说。”大雄身材极为高大，一歪头便看到了银时。

他的一番没心没肺的吵嚷，似乎让停止的钟摆又重新转动，近藤如梦初醒地继续向前走，他初见银时时也是难以置信，但一来他和银时并无纠结不清的过往；二来他一向是一个举重若轻的人，万事看得很开。因此心情释然，打算到近前再打招呼。

而近藤这一走开，却终于露出了银时日思夜想、心心念念的人。

此时此刻，天地间的一切都变成黑白，唯一有色彩的鲜活的便是他眼神死死聚焦的土方，他终于抬眼瞟了自己一眼，又迅速低垂着头。然而只是那一瞬间的眼神却像在咚咚咚跳着的心脏上蛰了一下，让他痛却欢喜。他犹在想，这是梦吗？做到好处也该醒了吧？

近藤走到银时面前爽朗笑道：“藤原阁下，没想到在这里遇见你。”银时充耳不闻，只用着吃人的眼光盯着土方。而土方一定只是很着急山崎的伤势，飞速掠过银时，连近藤也不等了，头也不回地向前走。

银时看着土方的背影心中又是一痛，他已梦到土方无数次，但每次的结局，土方不是杀掉他，就是远离他。这次……也不例外吧？近藤的呼唤全没进他的耳朵，他一心想着：“这是梦的话，待我去挽留他的时候便要戛然而止了。但即使是在梦中，我又怎能放开他第二次。”

“不要走！”这绝望的呼喊似要贯穿土方的心，银时总是高高地站在那里发号施令，只会理所当然地说“不许走”。如此悲哀的乞怜，土方感到陌生而又难受。

但那又怎样呢？他咬了咬牙，加快了脚步。

银时终于赶上，他跟在土方的身畔，凝视着土方的侧脸，心里只想着：“梦马上就要醒了，在这之前我要看个够。”

不管土方如何加快速度，就是甩不脱身边的人，大雄却跟不上了，喘着粗气道：“二教头，慢点慢点，我要摔倒了！”

土方不得不慢下脚步，感受到银时不知羞耻的视线简直要疯，他红着脸怒道：“你谁啊！滚！”

土方见银时没有反应，偷眼瞟了他一眼，没想到正好对上了银时直勾勾的视线，他赶忙移开，转头看看大雄疑惑的目光更是大窘。这时近藤追了上来，土方把担架递给近藤，然后一把拽住银时走到路边。

银时苦涩地想：“按照一般的展开，十四恐怕要在这儿杀了我了。不过他杀人的样子也是很好看，不枉了。”土方拉着银时的衣领，深深地吸气又叹气，心里骂道：“妈的，果然一辈子都逃不掉吗。”土方眼神十分凶狠，提着银时衣领道：“尼玛我是不是让你丫的别在出现在我的面前？当时饶了你一命，还来找死！”

如果是梦，这也太真实一些了吧？细微却足以让他发狂的土方独有的味道，冰凉刺骨的沙哑声音，相接的身体的滚烫温度，饱含着狂躁、爱恨等诸多感情的鲜活的青色双眼……骄阳将天地照得白亮，反而让一切都充满了不真实感。但不会错的，自己就算是穷极了想象，也无法描摹出这世间独一无二的一个十四。这是真的，这……不是梦。

“啊？”土方疑惑地挑眉，随即明白银时喃喃说着的是什么，这个蠢人！一阵不知所措的烦躁涌了上来，他推了银时一把，语意威胁道：“别跟来。”转身点了支烟便快步追近藤。

银时屁颠屁颠地跟上，那个真实的土方让他怎么也看不够。他心中的狂喜简直要满溢出来，怕那狂喜变成飓风将土方吹走，他只得压抑着心情，终于恢复了些理智，小心翼翼地问道：“果然青龙道场的近藤是那个近藤，你在那里？”

土方冷冷地道：“干你鸟事！”

银时知自己所猜无疑，这时二人已经追上近藤，土方接过近藤手里的担架。近藤毕竟是青龙道场的场主，而土方是他手下教头，有些事手下能做便不能让场主亲自上。银时这才注意到土方抬着一个人，他气恼地心道：“什么人敢让我的十四伺候？”他也忘了自己早就不是藤原家主，没法让土方当大爷了。

近藤问道：“藤原阁下最近在做什么？”

听到这久违的称呼，银时一怔，随即摆摆手道：“藤原这个姓跟我没关系了，我现在是一平头百姓，姓坂田。”

近藤理解地笑笑道：“坂田君。”大雄一旁听着也不觉有甚不妥，那年头改个姓和喝水一样平常。

土方冷笑道：“怎的，打算把姓和黑历史一般地扔掉？”

银时回答道：“不是，只是转转运，”他一改嬉皮笑脸的神色，将袖子一掀，露出了手臂上的藤原家纹，认真地道，“过去的锅，我没打算不背。”

看着那纹身，很多往事涌入他的脑海，惹得他身体的某处生疼。他的心软了下来，这个混蛋虽做了不少混蛋事，但受的惩罚也够了，谁都想有一个新生的机会。

他半开玩笑地道：“初次见面啊，坂田银时。”

银时知道这句话包含了土方特别的祝福，心下感动不已，见土方也是经过历练，变得成熟稳重了，心里更是喜欢，他温柔笑道：“好久不见，土方十四郎。”

几人继续前行，银时自见到土方后混乱的脑子终于清醒，赶忙向土方等人打听布熊的事。

“那告示果然是你贴的，但布熊我们并没有看到，说起来……之前山崎曾经说过胡话，‘布熊’什么的，难道他是因为那个布熊被打成这样的？”

如果是这样……银时不由得不吃惊，就一个布熊，到底有什么宝贝的？

“不管怎样，现在去松下私塾救治山崎是关键，他肯定知道什么……对了，”土方眨眨眼睛，“松下私塾是你开的？”

“对，是我们开的。”

“那……你那儿有个比女人还漂亮的黑长直弟子？”

“是啊，”银时干脆地承认，桂脸蛋儿漂亮是十里八乡公认的，“你怎么知道那么多的。”

“哼，不关你事！”土方生硬地说，连他自己都不知道自己在闹什么别扭。

路上银时把布熊的来龙去脉讲了，并让土方帮分析分析。而土方不愧是谋士，把事情前前后后一合计便有了眉目：“这布熊既然没什么要紧，那必定是被黑衣人抢去之后，发生了什么，使得它如此抢手。”

银时星星眼：“十四你真聪明！”

哪知土方听闻此言大窘，他在青龙道场何等威严，连近藤都是私下才会喊他“阿年”，他回头看了一眼大雄，果然见他偷笑的样子，气恼道：“你叫谁‘十四’啊！”

银时哈哈一笑，他已不是以前那样我行我素了，能理解土方一定不喜自己当手下的面儿叫他小名，便促狭道：“我错了，土方君。”

银时这么容易让步倒是大出土方的意外，他还在计划要是银时又强词夺理，自己该怎样反驳这个嘴巴生出来的男人呢。他冷哼一声，也不再多言。

到得松下私塾，银时领众人进入大堂，土方二人把山崎放在病床上，桂上前用剪刀剪掉他的衣服，并清洗伤口，松阳麻利地开始接骨包扎等工作。银时查探香子的情况，见她烧已经退了大半，现下是武井在照顾。

等银时把青龙道场和松下私塾双方介绍认识了，土方才知道，原来松下私塾的老师“银发男人”是吉田松阳，而桂是他的学生，与银时同样。

他暗中打量着松阳，心想果然是绝代风华，要不然银时也不会甘心称一声老师，但随即也隐隐担忧，虽也有自作自受的成分在，但归根结底银时是被自己的老师吉本狠狠地坑了一把，不知这位是什么样？

——切切切切切！为什么我要关心他被不被坑啊！

这时银时凑了上来，跟松阳把方才发生的事情一五一十地说了，松阳心中腹诽这个徒弟做事真是不漂亮，却也没当众批评他，反而是暗暗好奇银时和土方的关系感觉很不正常的样子。他摸着下巴沉吟道：“这布熊里面能有什么古怪呢？”


	24. 再湿的干垃圾也是干垃圾

第24章 再湿的干垃圾也是干垃圾

【松下私塾】

山崎终于幽幽醒转过来。

银时第一个按捺不住地问：“究竟是谁揍你，把布熊抢走了？”

山崎弱弱地问：“你们会给我报仇吗？”

银时举起拳头：“你想得美！这边着死急了，你在这东问西问那些废话。”

山崎吓得忙抬起还能动的右手扯住土方的袖子，土方心一软，这个混蛋，怎么一点都不知道体贴？他皱着眉头怒视着银时道：“喂！”

与此同时松阳也喝止道：“银时。”

银时看着两张责备的脸顿时怂了，举起双手道：“是~是~我闭嘴。”那什么嘛，男人在老妈和老婆面前是可以没有尊严的。

一旁的桂见状惊呆了，“刷”地转头看向高杉，果然高杉也回了一个同样惊呆的表情，两人相对摇头，意为：“昂不立吾不噜鸭，除了松阳老师世上竟然还有第二个人能让银时闭嘴！”

终于在松阳的循循善诱之下，山崎退叹了一口气道：“是二狗子。”

松阳师徒齐声惊呼：“森叶笙？”森叶笙便是二狗子，他因为调戏桂被松阳罚扫松田集团卫生一个月，松阳玩笑一般给二狗子起了个风雅名，没想到他还挺喜欢的，让松阳师徒也以此名相称，说是在私塾里面叫二狗子忒难听。

“话说回来，他今天确实没有来，”银时道，“老师也是够莫名其妙的，把他弄在咱们这里，不是让他随心所欲地视奸假发吗？”松阳笑而不言。

“不是假发是桂！”这个呆子在这句话里面拎出来的最关心的点居然是这个？

山崎闻言细细打量起了桂，心道：“果然是个长得跟女的一样水灵的男人。”他说：“二狗子惯于偷鸡摸狗并且性情偏执，可以说是做出什么坏事我都不会觉得稀奇。但我也想不明白他为什么会如此执着于一个布熊。”

众人沉默了一会儿，桂突然道：“你们谁看过福尔摩斯？”

松阳马上反应过来：“你是指那个？”

“嗯，就是那个。”

“原来是这样，那个的话，确实能解释通。”

“到底是哪个？！”银时抓狂道。

桂道：“简单说来，就是石膏像失窃，福尔摩斯查明小偷醉翁之意不在酒，在钻石。是某天晚上，他偷到钻石逃命的时候仓皇扔进了石膏泥里。”

银时一个激灵，土方之前也道，既然布熊真的本身不值钱，那么必定是被抢走之后做了什么手脚。他问道：“谁知道二狗子家在哪？”

山崎说明了，银时紧紧腰带便打算去。

土方奇道：“你到底为什么对那个布熊那么执着？”他记忆中的银时生性最怕麻烦，号称胸怀天下却绝不是个乐于助人的主儿。

银时叹道：“我这双手夺取了太多了，能稍微补偿哪怕一点儿也好。”

他看着香子失去布熊后的无助就好像看到当年的自己，那样孤独的过去是不能改变了，但至少能让香子不重蹈覆辙。他从没见过母亲，因为土方不会生所以也绝不会拥有孩子，亲情这种东西他是永远不会懂了，至少看着别人因为亲情而开心满足，自己也能稍微受到这幸福的感染吧。

他挥挥手，走入了傍晚的夕阳。

【御家人·田中家】

武州藩藩主·寺本雄辉是这一部的大boss，他此时正端坐在宽阔俨然的议事厅的首席，身旁是御家人田中信。

吉本英川在银时十七岁时背叛了他，这之后幕府再无还手之力，投降了天人。虽然幕府已经沦为天人的傀儡，但完全占领一个国家非一朝一夕之事，有些藩要么因为存在感薄弱，要么因为易守难攻，在这乱世竟能做到偏安一隅。武州藩就是这样。

田中信心情真是又急又怒，他知道寺本雄辉一直好这种宝贝，于是千方百计弄来，并请寺本雄辉来看，谁知竟被盗了！一个属下飞身走进，附身行礼，田中赶忙跪起问道：“怎么样了？”属下道：“盗窃之人抓到了。要押上来吗？”得到寺本眼神的示意，田中道：“押上来！”一个五花大绑、形貌猥琐的人被押了上来，田中惊呼：“二狗子？”

【二狗子家】

二狗子家是个极小的村舍，银时一推门竟然开了。

这也不是讲礼貌的时候，银时就索性进去了，刚进门便听到一阵异常的呼吸，他顺着呼吸往里走，忽听到咚地一声闷响，然后是微弱的痛呼，银时一凛，连忙打开里间的门。只见地上横卧一衣衫不整黑色长发披散的少女，看样子是摔倒了。那少女似乎行动不便，多次挣扎起身都失败了。

来武州前，银时见过的女人很多，但基本上都随便他睡的那种，因此对真正人世间的男女的礼节拿捏地还不是很准，这种情况到底该不该扶？不会说被占便宜吧？但这犹豫只是一瞬，他心中确实毫无旖念，也就不拘小节了。连忙走上前横抱起少女，将她轻放在床上。

少女抓住银时的袖子声音欣喜道：“哥哥？”

银时：“……”

纳尼？！！

光天化日平白无故强闯民宅，没想到遇到了失散多年的妹妹？

难道这是藤原家的后代？嫡系的几个明明已经在争夺家主的时候被他亲手杀掉了！不对不对我自己不是就流失在外没有吉本我也不会被找到……难道又是是新计谋，用一个可爱的妹妹来诱惑我回幕府给他们卖命？

银时脑海中顿时脑补出了森叶笙用计一步步引得自己进入这龙潭虎穴，让自己和亲妹妹相遇、痴缠、发生丑事，并以此要挟的戏码……原来是这样，一切都说得通了，何等险恶的用心！但是他坂田银时何等样人？有了土方，美色当前他会受诱惑？看了这样小姑娘也是受了蒙骗，是时候点醒她了！

银时摆出一副兄长的“我这个年龄的人什么都经历过”的表情道：“我……”结果他还没说完，少女就一脸失望道：“你不是我哥哥。”

银时懵逼道：“诶？”他是个极为粗心的人，此时才发现眼前的女孩子眼神不能聚焦，是个盲人。银时又推测这是森的妹妹，将自己误认。

这下更加大条了好吗？自己强闯少女的家不会被告强奸吗？

“我要去救我哥哥！”女孩子说着挣扎着起身，银时把她按回去道：“你这个身体能做什么？你哥哥是谁，发生了什么，告诉我，我或许能助你。”

“你是谁？”

“我是和你哥哥……在同一个地方干活的人，我一直以为他是独居，没想到这样的一居室……”还能再住下个妹妹，他话语中断，是觉得奇怪。话说这女孩子神经也是够粗大的，一般女的独自在家遇到陌生男子早尖叫了。

少女呆呆重复道：“一起干活的……”她似是抓住希望一般道，“那你能不能帮我哥哥求求情？”她手一摸，抓住了银时的袖子。

银时正疑惑之时，门哐啷被踢开，进来了三个武士，他们径直走进卧室，看也不看银时，上前一把攥住少女的手腕道：“走！”少女尖叫一声，银时用刀轻轻一击，武士手背吃痛，手指松开，怒视着银时道：“你大胆！”

银时冷笑道：“虽然不知道是什么情况……对弱少女这么粗暴真的好吗？”

另两个见己方人数上占优势轻蔑道：“你又算老几？”说着抽出了明晃晃的武士刀虎视眈眈地望着银时。

银时不耐烦地一翻白眼道：“你们最好一起上，这样比较省事。”

“别小看人了！”说着冲向前……然后连同武士甲被抽倒在地上打滚。

武士甲道：“大人饶命！小的们只是执行公务啊！”

少女道：“你们是田中家的官差吗？”三武士猛点头，可少女是看不见了。

田中家？银时拿木刀敲了敲脑袋，又摆出恶狠狠的表情问道：“什么田中家？你们为什么来？”武士们争相一五一十地将他们所确知的，所听说的给说了。

银时沉吟道：“就是说，森叶笙本来是你们田中家的足轻（最低等武士），偷了要献给藩主的宝贝，现在被抓起来了，拷问不出来，就打算抓他妹子威胁？”三武士连连点头。

银时啧了一声，心说田中家好歹也是管着大槐、三本松这一片儿的御家人，森虽然罪有应得，但绑架女人也太没品了……不过作为把整个国家都给搞丢的人似乎并没有资格说人家。

“哥哥……他才不是这样的人！”少女纤细的声音透着坚定。

武士甲道：“小妞你别天真啦，眼睁睁看着看守宝贝的二人因为失职全被砍头，你哥哥连眉头都没皱一下，明明是他用迷药把两人放到的。”

少女道：“我不……他……他都是为了我。先生……你是森的朋友吧？能不能去救他？求你了，求你了！我替他死！”

银时不言，虽然那从空洞眼睛哗哗流出的泪水着实让人心疼，但他绝不是个滥好人。他只想安抚一下这个少女，却也不知道怎么做。

少女没有得到回应，知道那是无言的拒绝。她眼神坚定道：“请把我带去吧，我去劝说他，希望他交出来之后，田中大人能饶他一命。”武士甲刚想说饶命是不可能的，但机智地没有说出来。武士乙道：“有理，那……”

银时冷眼旁观着这一切，他和这兄妹实在没有什么交集，二狗子愚蠢而胆大包天，虽然不能说罪有应得，但的确是自作自受。但是这个少女可是无辜的，她要眼睁睁看着自己的哥哥死掉吗？然而她是盲女，连亲人最后一刻的面庞都无法凝视，那其实更加无助而痛苦吧？

少女道：“我行动不便，还请你们帮着我。”几个武士交换了“计划通”的眼色，便挣扎爬起，打算拿人。

银时叹了一口气道：“我同你一起去吧！”他想至少护着这个少女周全，反正也是举手之劳。少女点点头，银时走上前，突然看到她从被窝里抓出一个东西，赫然就是香子的布熊！


	25. 长生不老都是狗屁

第25章 长生不老都是狗屁

看着少女怀里的布熊，银时的脑袋嗡地一响。

桂的话像疾驶的火车般碾压过他的脑海，一切都说得通了。

那晚森叶笙在溜走的过程中，将偷到的宝物塞进了随手抢到的布熊中，他不敢拿回家，便藏在三本松山神庙，谁知阴差阳错竟让山崎得到。他又从山崎手里抢过来并交给妹妹，谁成想却还是被查到头上抓走了。

银时带着笑意问少女：“什么时候了你还要带着玩具去。”少女咬咬嘴唇：“哥哥万分叮嘱我绝对要一直随身带着。”

银时凑近少女的时候手偷偷捏了捏布熊，果然它的肚子中有一圆滚滚的硬物，想来他们虽然搜过这个家，但也没想到这茬儿。

少女双腿瘫痪，银时只能横抱起她。

三武士露出为难的神色，武士甲道：“大人，这……让我们怎么和田中大人说啊？”银时眼神射出不可违抗的光芒，道：“就说我是这女孩的人形轮椅，天人的玩意！”武士知反抗也是无果，便唯唯答应。

四个男人抱着一个少女，一路上着实吸引了不少目光。银时一路套着话得知那宝贝是叫什么“鲛目之石”是田中信从“极北之地”带回来的东西，据说可以用来练什么“不老长春功”。

银时腹诽：“又是这神奇的地方，出了一个我那不要不要的祖宗，现在又出了这种‘法器’，全都些奇妙的玩意。”

他想想觉得不对，“老百姓仅仅是活下去都很累了，谁又会妄想什么长生不老？会发这种春秋大梦只有贵族。难道是为了卖钱？那也没必要捡着这种要命的东西偷啊！”他瞅了瞅怀中的悲伤少女，温声问道：“你叫什么名字？”

“森叶子。”叶子闷闷地道。

“好名字。”银时随口一夸，原来森叶笙给自己妹妹也照猫画虎地起了个名。

“你……身体怎么会那么差？”

“娘胎病，被羊水憋得，腿这样了。眼睛是因为脑子里长了一个瘤子，看了好多医生，松阳医生也看过，都说瘤子已经长满了全身……没治了。”

银时讪讪地道：“我还以为你会吐槽我太直接没礼貌呢。没想到这么坦白。”

森叶子喃喃道：“我也不知道什么是礼貌的什么是不礼貌的，我很少出门见人，”她抓了抓银时的手臂，“哥哥一定是为了救我才做傻事……都怪我，他才变成这样……有一天他喝醉了酒，哭着和我说他的工钱全赌没了，本来想如果赚了就够给我做件新衣裳的……我……我一个女人，什么家务都不能做，还要他还伺候，我还要什么新衣裳……笨蛋哥哥。”

森叶子又哭了起来，银时胸前的衣服湿了，他大慌，连忙安慰道：“没关系，你不要自责啊，我可是很羡慕你哥哥呢，能够有一个这样保护的人，应该是很幸福的事情啊。”

森叶子闻言渐渐止住了哭泣，银时吁了一口气想：“看来这哥哥偷宝贝是为了给森叶子治病。”

到了田中家，三武士本想暗中撺掇看守们一起上把银时按住，没想到银时先下手为强将他们一个个敲晕了，三武士再也不敢动歪心思，只推了武士甲引银时和森叶子去拷问室。

刚进拷问室的门，就听得里面传出凄厉的惨叫声，森叶子惊叫：“哥哥！”

里面有人喊道：“将她带上来！”

武士甲早就溜走了，只剩银时在犹豫要不要将森叶子送到那里看他哥挨揍，后来想森叶子眼盲，也就放下心来，他自己横行霸道，随性而为，也不管以后会不会有麻烦。

田中信挥手制止拷打，瞧着进来的银时瞧着森叶笙瞧着森叶子。

森叶笙瞧够了森叶子，鲜血淋漓的脸转向银时道：“你竟把我妹妹绑到这里来！”

饶是银时见惯血腥，见到森叶笙被打成这惨样也不免同情。他道：“你妹妹想见你最后一面嘛。我会护着她的。”

森叶笙丑陋的脸上极力展现出一丝欣慰：“松阳先生是个了不起的人，我也相信他的弟子。”

森叶子啜泣道：“哥哥，人家要什么，你就给他吧！还能保住一条命，叶子不想失去哥哥。”

银时想：“‘长生不老’真心全是狗屁，把这玩意儿还给他们，我带森叶笙走，谅他们不会再纠缠。这兄妹情感人的，什么狗屁道理，我才不管！”他正要开口谈判，这时给森叶笙上刑的打手忽然眨了两下眼睛。银时下意识顺打手的眼光看去，只见田中信轻轻点了点头。银时心中大叫不好，猛转头欲上前之时，只听轻轻的噗地一声，定睛一看，森叶笙的胸前已经插上了一把匕首，想要相救，却又如何来的及！

田中信哈哈大笑：“你们也是够胆，把它藏在我眼皮子地下！找到了这玩意，谁还管那条狗命！”

前文已述，“鲛目之石”能使夏日飞雪，当时森叶笙从田中家把它偷出来，却不想带到哪里，哪里便乌云密布、朔风四起。那天气异变只有心里有鬼的他注意到了，但他同时也知道这种情况持续下去，早晚田中家也会发现异常。于是手忙脚乱夺走了香子的布熊裹起来，他全凭下意识采取的行为，却没想到却有奇效，原来唯一能克制“鲛目之石”威力的，恰恰就是极北之地绝不会存在的棉花。

森叶子失神地喃喃道：“哥哥……”手里紧抓着布熊。

森叶笙眼神渐渐涣散，嘴里却只能发出荷荷的声响，嘴型却是他挚爱的妹妹的名字。银时走上前，将叶子放在森叶笙的怀里，森叶笙的腿还可怖地反弯着，当时他在受“老虎凳”的酷刑。森叶子搂住森叶笙的脖子，颤抖的双手轻轻抚摸着他的面庞。透过那血污的脸，银时还是能感受到那神情的温柔。森叶笙眼睛转向银时，祈求道：“护着我妹子。”他只是在摆口型，但银时自然懂了，还能有别的什么话吗？银时点点头。

森叶笙一偏头，嘴唇碰上了森叶子的额头。永远地闭上了眼睛。

银时很不爽，他面无表情地飞身一臂夹住叶子，另一手举起木刀，电光火石之间，他的身体如同轻燕、如同猎豹，只听得剑风掠过的呼呼声，钝器击人的闷响，此起彼伏的惨叫，周围的人全部重伤倒在地上。虽然这样还是不解气，但他想到还要回私塾，晚上还要做红豆饭，他拔腿便打算离开这个鬼地方。他两手托起森叶子，正在这时，他身体动弹不得，被钉在地上。

他怔怔望着森叶子胸前扩大的红花，在素白的衣衫上，艳得刺眼，美得心痛，花的中央是一柄匕首，正是刺死森叶笙的那把。

“为什么？”银时怔问。

森叶子道：“我只有在做妹妹的时候，人生才有点意义。哥哥死了，妹妹也就不用存在了，”这时她的眼神竟然明亮了起来，看着远方，神情是深沉的眷恋，“哥哥，我好快活。”她的眼神又迅速失焦，最终永远地闭上了，嘴角犹带着笑容。

森叶子的手无力地垂下，银时从她手中接过布熊放在怀里，这时田中信挣扎起身，跪地磕头道：“求你，把它给我！”

银时理都懒得理，空出的一只手将森叶笙扛在肩上，打算走人。田中信磕头如捣蒜，声音咚咚响：“求你！否则我们全府上下都要陪葬！求你！他们都是和我一个老家，我许他们出人头地，现在已经有两个人被处死……他们就是我的邻居！求你！我自己活该，贱命一条，但是他们无辜啊！求你！”

银时沉默半响，事到如今，再伤那么多人命还有意思吗？他毕竟不同于高杉，若是高杉一定会冷笑着从这里大踏步走掉。而他却更容易心软和原谅。

银时现在肩上扛着一人，手里夹着一人，空出的一只手从怀里掏出布熊，原来它的肚子被撕开一条小缝，里面徐徐冒出冷寒的白烟。银时此时才感受到，在这炎热的五月份，拷问室比别的地方格外凉爽。田中信就是由此发现内有玄机的吧。

他将那物掏出来，昏暗的拷问室霎时间寒冷如隆冬三九。那物是一个鸡蛋大的珠子，通体冰冷，不停地冒着白烟，就好像在升华一样。他把玩着那珠子问道：“最近粮食的收购价格奇低，是谁搞的鬼？”

田中信知道有转机，顿时知无不言道：“是囵吞星来的天人，他们是想时机成熟逼迫农民种一种叫做‘不思草’的东西。”

银时冷冷地道：“你有一份的吧？天人能肆无忌惮地在你地盘乱搞，是给了你贿赂吧？”

田中信擦着汗道：“这……当时他们绑架我儿子威胁我，我也是无奈的啊。”

银时看他神情诚恳，也就相信了，心道：“他保护儿子，难道不也是天经地义？可见这世上的对错，真是难说。”

他将“鲛目之石”掷向田中信，他惊喜地接住。

银时道：“限你十日之内，把粮价恢复正常，无论用什么办法，否则你们全府的命，我来取！”

神物虽冷，冷不过他此时的神情，做镇元大将军那时的生杀予夺的君王尊严似乎早就融进他的血肉与脊梁，无论贵贱都不会消失。

田中信被银时的气势所摄，竟一句也不敢反驳，只能嘶哑着道：“遵命。”

银时绝不相信他是个一诺千金的人，但看样子被恐吓得不轻，应该没问题。

他威严的双眼给他们最后的震慑，带着两兄妹便离开了。

回到森家的小屋，银时在院子里迅速挖了两个大坑，又翻到两个木板，用柴刀刻上名字。

他把森叶子抱起，始终觉得异常。因为亲情是延续，是一方死亡，另一方要带着他的那份好好活的感情。从没听说谁死了兄弟姐妹还殉情的。

殉情只成立在……爱情之中。

他将叶子放入坑中，最后端详着她的脸，那乌黑顺直的秀发，在另一个世界，会有人为她盘起吧。他铲土将她埋上后，插上了木板。

在埋森叶笙的时候他也有点别扭，说来家里有个这么让人发愁的妹妹，他怎么还会有心思调戏假发呢？

想到这里银时突然一个激灵，妈呀妈呀，因为假发有点像他妹妹，他没忍住！

像是窥视到人家秘密一般，银时有点尴尬。他直觉两人并没发生什么，森叶笙这家伙是在家里拼命忍着，出了门也有憋不住的时候。

做完这些事情，却已经月上树梢了。

银时着实郁闷，便打道回府。

这个时候，私塾也下课了吧……到了三本松，晃进大堂，抬头看见松阳、假发、高杉都在，竟然……十四也在？！

师徒见到银时也是松口气的样子，只有土方看了银时一眼，就低头看着地面。但只是这样，银时心中也安慰了不少。武井父女也在，不过香子是坐在小凳上，眼睛亮晶晶地，看来已经好了。

银时把布熊给了香子，香子又哭又笑道：“大师兄……谢谢你，谢谢你。”银时温柔笑道：“不要怕，妈妈一直陪着你哦。”香子猛地点点头，抱紧了布熊，神情眷恋而幸福。

银时摸了摸她的头，心中的空洞慢慢被温暖填满。

香子还要多休息，武井就把她带回去了。

银时疲惫地坐下，松阳从厨房里端出了一个大碗，银时抽抽鼻子，喜道：“红豆饭！”松阳笑道：“今晚是为师下的厨，犒劳犒劳你。”桂嘟囔道：“明明是自己想要吃甜食，熬了一大锅。”高杉虽然向着老师，但是一向不喜欢甜食的他别无选择吃了一大碗红豆饭第一次觉得桂的抱怨有理。

银时不管那么多，埋头三口两口搞定了。心中的不快一扫而光。打着饱嗝开始絮絮讲此前的见闻。

银时问道：“所以老师你知道那‘鲛目之石’的什么鬼吗？”

松阳神色复杂，道：“是‘极北之地’所产，传说鲛人的眼泪可凝成鲛珠，而他们的眼睛则能助人长生不老。是为‘鲛目之石’。”

说到这里，土方瞧了银时一眼，意思是又是那个鬼地方，净产些奇妙的东西。银时看回去，意思是我知道，这个槽我已经吐过了。

银时又说了森叶笙兄妹之死，但将自己对他们感情的推测省去了，众人也是唏嘘。

土方起身告辞，银时连忙狗腿道：“我送你出门。”

银时代表着松下私塾的脸面，土方不好推辞，只得无言随着他走出宅子，停在了松树下，土方道：“你回去吧。”银时道：“那不行！这么晚了你一个人多危险！我送你到家！”如果土方不是对他流氓本性门儿清，还以为他是个绅士。

土方抓狂道：“有没有搞错，我一个大男人能出什么危险……”他的声音戛然而止，因为还真出过不得了的危险，而那罪魁祸首，远在天边，近在眼前！

银时想到的是同一件事，气氛变得紧张而尴尬。

土方受不了这种感觉，银时越是内疚，他就越是耻辱，他冷冷地道：“走了！”说着就真利落转身，迅速走掉。

银时只能看着他的背影道：“路上小心。”土方肯定听见了，却懒得应。

银时站在原地，直到看不见土方的背影才回去。

【海音书房】

银时走了进去，一如往常，老师和桂在一起读书，高杉要么弹三味线要么擦老师的剑。今晚上他在发呆，谁知道在想什么，在想森叶笙和自己这个师控的异曲同工之妙吧。

三人都听到了银时和土方的对话，在不知道内情的他们心里，银时显然一副搭讪被拒的样子。因此银时进门时，他们纷纷看向他，一副恨铁不成钢的样子摇着头，嘴里还发出啧啧啧的声音。

连高杉也说：“感觉怎么样？昔日他还是你的臣下，现如今弃你如破鞋。”

“滚！老子没空理你们。哪cold哪stay！”银时炸毛道。

见“捉弄链”上层的银时如此气急，众人也心满意足了便也饶过他，桂对高杉道：“是‘敝履’不是‘破鞋’。”


End file.
